<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nympho Night by Scrib_eyeSteak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940688">Nympho Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak'>Scrib_eyeSteak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cameos, Chikan, Clone Sex, Clones, Closet Sex, Costume Kink, Doctor/Patient, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Futanari, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Necrophilia, Orgy, Pole Dancing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Stripping, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Rapey, Therapy, Train Sex, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sailor Scouts are in for one hell of a night. Updates throughout October. Chapter 3: The Traps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I have a discord now! Come on over to <span class="u"><a href="https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G">The Steakhouse </a></span> and join us. See you there :)</em> </strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Arcade was abuzz with activity as the annual Halloween party was in full swing. Lots of young men and women danced and flirted under the benefit of anonymity thanks to the myriad of costumes that had been brought out. That, and the drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arcade’s main floor had been cleared for a nice, spacious dance floor with surrounding tables and booths for people that were between bouts on the floor. Some were further from the flashing lights than others, and a few even had the perfect angle to allow for some frisky fun. Fun such as the kind that Usagi Tsukino was currently face-first in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huwaaaah,” the elf sighed as he leaned back in the booth, hand on the blonde bride’s head as she bobbed her head between his legs. He couldn’t see her under the tablecloth, but he could easily imagine those shiny blue eyes behind the ornate masquerade mask as she sucked him off. His leg shifted aside to give her more room and accidentally brushed the Sword of Vile Disruption. “Oh crap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usagi perked up and glanced aside in time to see the prop sway over. She quickly reached out and struggled to catch it before it could crash to the floor and possibly turn unwanted direction towards her. It stumbled out of her finger at first before she caught the ornate pommel. The princess-bride winced at the sounds of the sword as it shifted in the sheathe and peeked out from the tablecloth for a mere moment before she pulled it back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed the sword down carefully and returned her focus to her blowjob. Usagi spared one last second to tuck her hair back before she knee-walked closer and pushed her lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this stranger’s cock. A cock that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> could’ve used a shower before being stuffed into these tight green shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The musk only managed to make her nose crinkle as she bobbed her head up and down until her spit was soaked on the shaft. She let her lips stretch and pump around the middle until the imprint of a red sloppy ring was left behind. It was gonna do a number on her lipstick, but she could fix it before she sneaks out from under the table. Probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she had a job to do before she worried about fixing her disguise over. Her hand reached up to adjust the masque on her face before she reached into the man’s shorts and squeezed his balls. Nice and plump, with the telltale slosh of cum that waited for her to suck it out. And she was more than eager for a nice salty load to drown down the mediocre punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her intent for this wasn’t just about giving some random guy the best head she could manage. There was a wager going on - a bet between her and her fellow Sailor Scouts. Just a friendly one for a simple prize. And all she had to do was suck off or fuck the most men at this party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prize didn’t even matter to her as she eagerly lept into things. Fighting for your life and dealing with school left a woman with needs - needs that could be sated at any time thanks to a little anonymity. So all she had to do was put her mask on, flash a little intimate skin to the elf warrior or whatever, and she was down on her knees with a point already in the bag. All that in less than ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that was the hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, things weren’t going so smoothly for Sailor Moon anymore as she struggled to get this stubborn guy off. Unfortunately, he was taking a while to cum in her mouth. She couldn’t exactly look at the time, but she could easily guess that she’d lost her advantage from jumping the first guy she found. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Geez, why won’t you cum you jerk?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usagi had some manner of warped pride in her fellatio skills - something she honed after many late nights on patrol with fifteen minutes to spare. That and some ‘educational’ videos and a few magazines from the restricted rack of the nearby store gave her a good arsenal of skills to use. Maybe she wasn’t the best in the group, but she was by far the most earnest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But good head skills didn’t mean a thing if she wasn’t able to get her guy off. To make things worse she also didn’t know how she was going to keep pulling in her targets. She could only do the same routine so many times before it would become tricky to navigate the party for more men to fuck. That and to enjoy herself, since it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Halloween party after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she’d let those matters come up when they would. For now, her focus was on using every trick in her copious cocksucker’s arsenal to get the cumshot she wanted. Usagi mulled her options as she pulled up and swirled her tongue around the head. Her other hand came up from in his shorts before she started to pump and squeeze his shaft for ideas and reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this guy was like a rock -stoic as they came. The most she could elicit from him were muffled grunts and moans. She sometimes saw the sheets shift up, no doubt from when he squeezed the tablecloth to bite back the growls caused by her ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But growls weren’t gonna get her what she needed. For that, she’d have to go deep in her trick bag and pull out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure-fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to make a guy cum in ten seconds, guaranteed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay here goes - don’t fail me now, Cunning Linguist’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usagi steeled herself, gripped the guy's boots for support, and pushed her head up before she slammed down on him - hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Wow, that’s it? I didn’t even do the crotch kiss!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whined as her throat filled with spunk. Sailor Moon withdrew her head until the cock left her throat as she gulped down jizz as swift and quietly as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, everything good?” someone asked nearby. Usagi’s ear twitched as she kept her lips on the guys cock while he pumped in cum until her cheeks swelled. He shifted his feet and caused her to let go as the guy tried to play it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just...some bad news,” he hurriedly explained before he shifted out of Usagi’s mouth. His cock shot more cum over her face before he swiftly reached down and pulled his shorts back up. She faintly heard some calls over the music to the man as he grunted back, “I’m cumming, I’m c-coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs disappeared from view as he stumbled back onto the floor with a mess in his pants. The princess-bride didn’t really care as she basked in the triumph of her first romp. She grabbed the tablecloth near the wall and wiped her face clear as she grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alright, that’s one down! Watch out girls because Usagi’s gonna take the cake!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she quietly cheered as she happily swallowed down thick, syrupy cum.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I-i can’t believe I’m doing this!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami wanted to hide her face but found that hard to do as she struggled to hold onto the couch armrest while a ‘Space Lord’ invaded her body with a thorough cavity search. His cock pumped in and out of her pussy, on display from the peeled back leotard that exposed her loins and her neatly trimmed blue bush. Her arms swayed back and forth in the short jacket while her knees dug into the cushions for support. She honestly wasn’t even sure what kind of costume she was wearing, only that Usagi said it was some kind of cyborg cop with a penchant for going naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things clicked with her friend and neighbor was anyone’s guess. Less a guess of how it attracted her man, however, much to her embarrassment.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A-at least I got to keep the helmet on’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought with a blush. A blush thankfully hidden by a rather large helmet that left her mouth exposed. All the better for her to pant and mewl as the decent-sized cock pumped her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hooo...hah, hooo...hah hooooo”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailor Mercury’s ears twitched at the deep pants coming from the man behind her. It was hard to tell if the heavy breathing was just in character, or he was really suffering in that heavy black suit. In all honesty, she’d say it was the latter, especially given the slight gut sticking out of the gap in his undone pants. The thick, fat cock that pumped in and out of her pussy was certainly a nice surprise for the flustered sailor scout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘W-why did I let Usagi talk me into this?!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered again as his hand pressed down on her helmet from the back. It pushed down on her head and knocked her visor askew as she tried to keep focused on the wall in front of her. Her vision was obscured and she was forced to look down at her own hands as they gripped and dug into the couch’s armrest. She kept her hips in the same rhythm as she struggled to match her partner’s pace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah...H-ahhh...T-That's it, right the-eeeere~” Ami arched up and cooed as his cock hit a nice sensitive part of her snatch. She felt the pleasure as it ripped under her sweaty flesh and the skin-tight bodysuit that hugged her hips. Hair swept out in front of her eyes and further blocked her sight within the helmet as she moaned and groaned against the nice fat dick in her pussy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘N-Not bad for my first try,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she psyched herself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two fucked at a brisk, yet sloppy pace. The bulk of his costume and her helmet’s weight made things a bit strange to handle. Ami couldn’t do much of anything except for roll her hips back, grunt, and shake her head to try and fix her visor as the large man behind her knocked it askew time and time again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, he wasn’t a bad lay at all. Far from it in fact - his gut certainly hid someone that actually knew how to handle a woman without just blindly grabbing forward and fumbling in some strange manner of connect the dots. While it was hardly tender, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly pleasurable, and more than worth the coos and moans she willingly let slip out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O-Ooooh, don’t stoooop~” Ami purred as she arched back. Her helmet hid the obvious blush marks on her cheek at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>lewd</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was acting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I...I’m not a cat. I’m not even dressed as a cat like Minako!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she chided herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite her own words, Sailor Mercury kept going as moans, grunts, and the very occasional curse passed her lips. Her body was a slave to the motions as she pumped herself back and forth atop the cock in her twat. She swore she heard thunder somewhere outside but discarded it as a trick of her own orgasmic high instead. “I-I’m cumming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Euuuua-M</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Me tooo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami barely even registered what he’d said before he swiftly pulled out. She blinked before she recalled their agreement earlier and fulfilled her end by turning over to present herself. Her eyes gazed down the visor at the rather risque one-piece and right into the fat cannon ready to fire on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pew!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>‘Did...did he just say ‘</span></em><span>pew’, </span><em><span>like a laser?!</span></em><span>’</span> <span>she gawked before the first sticky volley smacked right into her face. On instinct, she turned around right in time to get a healthy dose of dick batter blasted in her face. Her helmet protected her eyes even as she reflexively winced. She cracked open her eyes as soon as the telltale splash of hot cum didn’t register on her face. </span><em><span>‘Oh right - visor,’</span></em><span> she mused.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually surreal to see a man cum right before her eyes. Usually, she had to close them quickly to avoid getting blinded, but not so this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I guess this costume finally is worth it,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ami chuckled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it did present its own issue for her as the cum quickly covered the visor and made it impossible to see. The cum that managed to splash against the top of her leotard was trivial in comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, I can’t see,” Ami lamented as she blindly fumbled for the sides of her helmet. She pulled it off and winced at the sudden light before she busied herself in an attempt to clean it. She was so preoccupied that her ear barely even registered the door opening and shutting as the wheezing space lord stumbled out and back to the arcade proper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh geez, this is gonna take forever to get out,” she whined. Ami struggled to wipe down the visor, only to groan as more smears appeared on the clear strip. Sailor Mercury pulled herself off the couch and looked around the room for any kind of tissues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope the others are having more luck than me…”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Glrk Glrk Glrk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto’s wide eyes darted up to the boxer that was stuffed in her mouth. Her hands gripped his back as she was pushed back and forth between him and the ‘Dragon Hero’ in her pussy. She still heard the booming music and footsteps outside the closet the trio currently occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tasted the salty dick in her mouth and winced as he grabbed her head. Her costume was mostly intact, save her top being pushed aside to let her tits flop out. The rest of her ‘space princess slave’ costume was kept on as she was split from both ends. A hastily borrowed domino mask to conceal her identity stook out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of her attire, but it allowed her anonymity so she accepted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men she’d talked into this certainly hadn’t complained either. All they knew was that a smoking hot space slave princess in a funny comic mask had pulled them into a modest-sized broom closet and basically fished out their cocks. Now they had her bent between them as she used her pussy and lips to service two utter strangers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto let go of the boxer in favor of the shelf behind him. Her fingers dug into the wire rack as she managed to pull up to the top of his cock and let her tongue slap and swirl around the tip. His hand dug into scalp and made her wince, but she didn’t let him shove her back down his dick as she gladly feasted and suckled on his glans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both princess and hero winced at the outburst and prayed that the music had drowned it out. The door wasn’t locked obviously, and there’d be literally no room to conceal themselves if anyone got the idea to open the door and investigate. The only hope they had to go on was that there wouldn’t be another frisky couple that decided to use the closet for some naughty, flirtatious masked fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto banished these thoughts as she popped her lips back over the boxer’s crown and started to bob against his shaft once more. She let go of the rack as she grabbed his back again. Behind her, the dragon hero let go of her hips as he took hold of her rather supple buttcheeks instead. He flicked her backcloth aside as he squeezed her rear while her gushing pussy sucked in and spat out his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled up as pleasure struck her from both ends. Sailor Jupiter wasn’t as...relaxed, like her friends. Even Mars seemed alright with the occasional fling, though never one that went beyond her lips or ass. Makoto only really agreed to this because the rest seemed interested. Even Ami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Probably doesn’t help I’ve been feeling...well, I guess lonely,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she bitterly admitted to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her reasons hardly mattered. It didn’t matter that this was technically part of a risque bet between the girls, or that she’d basically pulled two boys at utter random. All that she cared about was getting feeling good, and she could say these two men and their mostly identical cocks were able to do just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wish he was as quiet as the other guy,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused as she glanced back at the quiet dragon hero. It was a bit hard to make out his face in the dim light of the closet, but she could at least appreciate how he kept his voice down. Nothing but grunts and groans escaped his lips as reached forward and grabbed her hips again. The boxer was still more vocal as he shoved his hip into her face and grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Cuming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed her lips down on his cock and even pushed into her throat. Makoto’s eyes bugged out as she fought off the urge to gag while a good helping of cum pumped down her gullet. She squeezed his bare ass as he shook in her mouth to coax out as much jizz as she could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the other guy kept fucking her, nowhere near close to done as she swallowed spunk as quickly as possible. He didn’t even slow down as her lips bumped and brushed against the boxer’s crotch. Makoto didn’t really care though - not when she was too busy trying not to get choked by cock and cum. She didn’t even notice the hero reach forward and grab her shoulders as he pried her off the other man’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Pwah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess and boxer flew apart as her tight throat finally ejected him. Her arms hung limply before they were pulled straight back by the hero. Her spine curved up as she reacted to the sudden act. “A-Aaah! Ooooh~” she mewled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boxer stumbled back and shot a final load over her face and down her neck. Makoto winced behind the mask but otherwise didn’t respond to his actions anymore. Instead, her mouth hung open as lingering seed poured down her outstretched tongue and onto the floor below. An occasionally hard thrust would sometimes dislodge more spit and spunk that landed near the man’s feet. The boxer awkwardly shifted his limp cock in his shorts before he grabbed his other glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll uh...later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the door swung shut quickly behind him and left the hero and princess alone. He suddenly reached down and grabbed her shoulder as he propped her up. “F-Finally, now I can enjoy this,” he grunted in a shockingly soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto shuddered as she struggled to grab the high shelf while her lingering fling slammed into her crotch from behind. His hand snaked around and grabbed her tit while he kept pumping his hips against her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailor Jupiter mewled as her eyes rolled up. She rolled body back against his as the nice, long girth sawed in and out of her moist velvet walls with a comfortable, pleasurable rhythm. Perhaps it was just her, but in this way, his touch felt so warm - so familiar. Just like...well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Ooooh~”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sluuuuuurp-”Pah!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei pulled back, cum pouring out of her open mouth as she swallowed the rest of the thick, syrupy load. The cock she’d just blown to climax went limp against the wall before it slid back and out of sight. A parting spurt of spunk shot over her tight white top. “Oh great,” she mumbled as her fingers dug into the stall walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a shift behind her and turned to see the other hole full with her next cock ready for her. Her lips pursed as she looked at the rather...</span>
  <em>
    <span>compact</span>
  </em>
  <span> shaft that pointed at her like an angry finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Guess that’s one stereotype quashed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she mused as she shifted over on the toilet seat in her risque, yet fighting-fit attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei didn’t really know who this was - some character from a game Usagi mentioned. Still, she found the design appealing and admitted it felt kinda cool to dress as essentially a busty brawler. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not like it was expensive anyway - white tank top, black skirt, and boots,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she quietly chuckled as she gripped the cock in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof! N-Not so ti-iiiigh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s protests were cut off as her hands coaxed and squeezed his shaft. The coarse material of her gloves contrasted nicely with her smooth skin as she pumped him up for her patient mouth. As unfortunate as the proportions were, she could at least say it was a well-kept cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘At least it looks clean’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused before she leaned in and licked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Looks, not is,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she blanched. Rei resisted the urge to gag as the masculine whiff overpowered her nostrils. She blindly reached for the toilet paper roll and the nearby bottle of water for a much-needed drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” the man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one second - I’ve got some special for you~” she gave her most husky purr through her grimace. Rei popped the cap and quickly took a swig before she grabbed the shaft with her free hand and a mouthful of crisp water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Here goes nothing’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mused before she pushed her wet, full lips over the cock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-FUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wham!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei winced at the banging sound on the wall but kept her lips sealed over his cock as he thrashed in her mouth. Her drink made things slightly more bearable as she swallowed the short, salty dick. The bottle crunched in her fingers as she planted her hand against the wall for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Damn, this girl’s throat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he loudly boasted. Rei blinked in confusion at his odd outburst. She barely even felt him touch the back of her mouth, much less her throat. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and opted to just focus on giving some hot, steamy head so this guy could clear out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t know who you are, but hopefully, I won't have to find out,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the girl glowered as she tucked her hair back and resumed her bobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, please tell me you’re one of those babes dressed as Peach or Tif-f-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei blinked in realization. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh wait -that’s who this character. Tifa...something-hart?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mulled. Still, that little tidbit was basically useless to her and her current quest, as Usagi’s games would likely say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hmm, maybe I could find a nice slime or a goblin to ravage me,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she chuckled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei paused long enough to tuck her hair back again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘SHould’ve gone with someone wearing braids,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused before she resumed her blowjob. Her slightly wet fingers touched the bathroom wall as she coaxed her head up and down the girth in front of her. The water in her mouth was tasting a little funny now, but she wasn’t keen to let it go down her throat just yet. Besides, he seemed to be receiving her wet sucks pretty well, if the myriad of curses and rattles were anything to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her lips further and further down until something stopped her. A quick glance down confirmed her boobs were pushed against the wall and prevented her from going any further.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Well that’s annoying,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she huffed before she pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hrrrk?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh, fuck!” he grunted as his cock pumped in and out of Rei’s stunned mouth. Water and spit churned out of her lips as he used the secret sailor scout’s head as a much-needed sextoy. Her cheeks caved in as she struggled to suck the air out of her mouth, but only managed to send the still water down her throat until she started to choke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you like this throat-swabbing you slut?! Bet you’ve never had thi-eyooow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei’s teeth backed off his shaft, but her warning was made clear. The rowdy man slowed his strokes and finally gave her room to breathe as she let the rest of her drink slip down her gullet. She pulled back and let her tongue tease and play with his tip as much-needed, stale bathroom air passed through her nostrils. Once she had her bearings back, ‘Tifa’ decided it was okay to be a little generous and kind to the cock stuffed between her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘PWah~ Mmmwah~’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips curled as the wet, newly cleaned cock was pushed by her kiss. She let her tongue lull out and lick long trails of spit up the already-wet shaft. Her hand reached down and gently stroked near the base as she playfully sucked her lips around the tip. Rei even decided to toss the shaft around and batter her tongue with wet, meaty slaps before she popped him back in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mmph. mmmph~’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei glanced back to see another, more impressive cock occupying the first hole behind her. To his credit, the new man seemed rather content to wait without so much as a peep. A kindness that could not be afforded to the dick currently stuffed in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, another one already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei glared through the walls as her hair traced over her vision. She rolled her eyes before she reached back and grabbed the cock to keep him occupied while her lips slipped up and down her second cock of the night...</span>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako purred, mostly to play to her cat burglar character as she bumped her butt back against the samurai pounding her ass. Her hands stayed tight on the lip of the unplugged arcade cabinet as she let her rump be filled with hot, throbbing cock. She bit her lip to keep her moans back, especially when she could make out the steps of people passing to and fro on the other side of her cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With half the games placed to the side to make space for the dance floor, that left a small little path to and from the bathrooms between the packed rows of terminals. Most of the gaps were covered with a curtain to keep the unpowered machines out of sight, but there was hardly any barriers to keep people from slipping in for some risky fun. Fun such as the kind Minako had charmed her way into with the masked blue samurai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh! N-Not so fa...aaaah~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako’s whispers were cut off as she felt him seize her tits and pull them out of her catsuit. Her pebbly nipples stuck out in the cold as he began to roughly palm and squeeze them in rhythm with the butt-stuffing. Her eyes rolled up in bliss, hidden by her goggles as she rolled her hips back and ground her cheeks against his crotch. “D-Do I know how to pick 'em or what?” she chuckled out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Samurai said nothing as he pinched her nipples. Minako’s light gasp was drowned out as they both heard someone lumber past the curtain. Neither one actually paused at the sounds and simply had to pray that their thrusts and grunts were too muted by the dance music to be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-aah! F-fuckkkkk,” she hissed as his dick split her tight ass apart. Her fling let go of her tits long enough to grab the leather strip hanging off her unzipped ass and practically tossed it over her way. Minako leaned down and bit the tail of her costume to muffle herself as he sped up until her nails lightly tapped on the edge of the machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some part of her had picked this costume, even before the proposal of how to make their costumed caper more exciting with a little casual sex competition. The other four had dispersed to their respective romps, while Minako had simply waited until someone dared to come up and talk to her. A few words, flirts, and winks had him practically riding her shadow as she'd ever-so casually slipped behind the curtains and unzipped the bottom of her uniform to present her thong-clad ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako shuddered in delight as her squeeze returned his hand to her flopping tit. She felt his padded fingers seize her nipple and give both of them a good twist. Her sharp yelp was muffled by her newfound gag as she gripped the game cabinet for much-needed support. But her attempts to steady herself were challenged as he pushed her body up and into the gap of the machine until she was practically dangling on her toe-tips atop his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secret sailor scout bristled and struggled to keep her balance. Her feet shifted apart while her knees lightly knocked on the side of the machine. She squeezed her fingers as tight as she could on the edge until it was clear the slick surface couldn’t offer any further grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako grabbed the joysticks, first one, then the other, as her fuck buddy rammed her behind. She felt her hair slipping out the edges of her cowl as more and more thrusts loosened the gaps in her costume. The open sides shifted further back until her shoulders peeked out of the catsuit while the samurai had more and more fun with her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Heh, looks like I found a great catch,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she cheered to herself as he paid equal attention to her front and rear. Her hips rolled and shook against his crotch just to hear the faint ‘clap’ of skin on skin. He responded to her cheeky tricks with a few of his own as he squeezed her tits before he reached up and cupped her throat in a gentle-yet-firm grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako shuddered in delight as the cool touch of his glove on her neck sent delightful shivers down her back. She arched her butt out until her body was almost flat against the inside of the arcade cabinet. Her head shifted just in time for her cheek to rub against the blank screen as he rubbed his thumb against the edge of her cheek. The stimulation from her ass, tit, and now her throat was making it hard to contain the flow of desire that seeped out of her bare pussy and smeared against the side of the game box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘H-Holy shit, this feels incredible,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minako mused as her eyes rolled up once more. Her drool had long seeped through her tail and now dribbled down her chin and onto his hand, as he kept fucking her as rough-yet-quietly as he could. One of her eyes flickered over to the blank screen as she just barely made out his masked reflection from behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Would be nice to see his face at some point...Nah, why spoil the fun?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she giggled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” he finally grunted behind his mask as his thrusts sped up. The secret sailor scout slut purred beneath her voluptuous villainess visage while he fucked her tight ass. She felt him let go of her throat as he grabbed her shoulder for support in his fast, wild strokes. He was close - she could sense it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rustle, rustle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako froze at the sounds of curtains shifting. She couldn’t see anything from her place inside the cabinet’s walls, but she could somewhat guess what had happened. Especially when her fling abruptly stopped his thrusts. By the time she shook the orgasmic-threshold out of her head, he’d already pulled out of her ass and disappeared down the end of the terminals. Her tail slid out of her mouth and down onto her bare tit as she gasped out, “...W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailor venus slid down the machine’s side until she was slumped over on her knees. She felt the cold floor of the arcade on her bare ass as her prior arousal smeared the tile. But she was still too stunned at the abrupt and utterly unsatisfying end to really respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least at first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey, are you in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at the shaky, unfamiliar voice and snapped to action to make herself presentable. Her shoulders disappeared beneath the long, skintight sleeves as she zipped her top back up until only the tantalizing peek of cleavage remained. She undid the cowl long enough to tuck her hair back before she tightened it back over her head and adjusted the goggles on her face. Minako fixed her panties and tail before she dared to slip back past the curtain and into the walkway as if she’d merely returned from using the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back towards the dance floor in time to see an anxious-looking lady oni looking through the other rows. She looked up and glanced over at the cat burglar that clearly must have just come from the bathrooms with a tepid frown. “E-Excuse me, have you seen my boyfriend? He was wearing a blue samurai costume,” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minako winced through her nervous smile.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how many?” Ami asked as she sipped her drink. The visor of her helmet was mostly clean now, but there was still a telltale streak of jizz near her left ear. A mismanaged button was the only other sign of her uniform’s disturbance as she squirmed through a minor wedgie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one,” Usagi pouted as she swirled her bright, fruity drink. Her tiara was a little lopsided, but other than that her costume was utterly intact. At least as long as people don’t look at her dirty stockings beneath her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got two,” Makoto declared as she tried to wipe off the mask before she slipped it back into her belt. The chain around her neck had been draped over her shoulder so it didn’t snag on her bench by mistake. She didn’t have anything to drink in front of her, unlike her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako sipped her beverage before her face scrunched up. “Only one, but he was ready to go again before his two-timed girlfriend was hunting for his ass,” she growled. Ami and Makoto had equal looks of distaste on their face as they wished the worst on the treacherous samurai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quartet turned to their passionate friend as she downed her second drink with a noticeable grimace. Minako wiped her lips clean before she asked. “H-How??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The busty brawler shrugged before she turned back to them. “I’m sure Usagi knows - she comes here all the time, right?” she accused her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usagi scratched her chin with a nervous grin. “Eh heh, well… I-It’s kinda-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not drunk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five stopped their conversation and turned to a rather loud altercation at one of the nearby tables as a group of two ninjas attempted to console their monster-clad friend while a voluptuous villainess stood nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look man, you know how crazy you sound, right?” one of them asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monster sighed. “I know, I know - but this is the truth, I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other ninja snorted. “Come on - a castle appearing in the park? Like an actual, spooky Dracula castle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think he’s drunk, guys,” the girl spoke up as she put a finger on her chin and pondered through the pounds of makeup. “I kinda heard the same thing, but when I went over to check it out there was a lot of fog coming out of the park.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you believe me?!” the monster asked with hope clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t see it,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usagi turned back to her friends and asked what they all were thinking. “So girls - What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei took charge as she finished her third and final drink and planted it on the bar before she stood up. “I think the party’s over.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls arrive at a mysterious castle and explore within...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, so somehow I went and FORGOT to post this dang thing a week...bloody hell that's one hell of a gaffe on my end X_x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I have a discord now! Come on over to <span class="u"><a href="https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G">The Steakhouse </a></span> and join us. See you there :)</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>“Well...he wasn’t lying.”</p>
<p>Usagi’s meek comment was met with various nods and a gulp as the quintet started at the grim visage before them. Sure enough, in the center of the locked-down park was the queer, yet foreboding sight of a European-style castle. Turrets, crenelations, matriculations, a gatehouse - everything. There was even a moat that stretched out over what was once a clear field. All cloaked in a blanket of mist that left the entire area choked in grey.</p>
<p>The quintet stood before it, still in their costumes. The police barricade behind them sounded so distant as the eclectic group of a princess-bride, a cyberpunk soldier, a space slave princess, a bar brawler, and a cat burglar mulled their next move.</p>
<p>Ami stepped up, hand on her chin as she pondered aloud. “What do you think? Beryl?”</p>
<p>Rei answered- arms crossed over her tight tank top. “Could be, or it's just a rogue demon playing a trick.”</p>
<p>“Like the one in the subway?” Minako wondered idly.</p>
<p>The others winced at that as they collectively recalled a certain ‘dream eater’ demon that had ensnarled them some time back. “...Yes, just like that one,” Makoto grunted.</p>
<p>Rei looked back at the distant light flashes in the thick fog. “Well, we’re not gonna get anywhere if we just sit here doing nothing. Let’s get in there before the police get themselves hurt.”</p>
<p>Usagi nodded with firm resolve.“Right - let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Moon Prism Power!”</p>
<p>The others followed suit and donned their battle regalia as celestial Sailor soldiers - scouts of the cosmic justice. The light of their transformations died away as the thick mist choked over them again. Still, the five now stood united and ready for anything.</p>
<p>Anything, at any time.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Errrrrk!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Usagi flinched back and glanced around “Eep! W-What was that?”</p>
<p>Ami’s hand pointed her chin back to the castle, and more specifically the front gates as they shuddered open. The thunderous booms and clanks of ancient gears rattled the girls’ ears until it almost deafened them all.</p>
<p>“...Seems were being invited in,” Rei mused as she looked around with a wary, narrowed eye.</p>
<p>Usagi gulped and nodded. “Right. S-Stay close, everyone!”</p>
<p>Slowly, cautiously, the quintet entered the foreboding castle. Usagi’s shaky steps were followed by Minako and Rei, while Makoto basically dragged Ami along at the rear. They passed the simple, dilapidated courtyard and came up to the massive double doors.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the doors groaned and swung apart to reveal an inky black void. The five scouts paused and glanced at each other. Their faces were reasonably awash with fear, doubt, or concern. But one look at the other girls made them all steady themselves, and with one resolute nod, they stepped into the castle together.</p>
<p>“H-huh?”</p>
<p>Minako gasped as a cold, almost icy wind blasted over them. The ladies reflexively reached down to grip their skirts while goosebumps struck over their bodies. Their eyes squeezed shut</p>
<p>WHOOM!</p>
<p>Ami blinked and looked back behind her. Sure enough, the doors were sealed tight. It took her a moment to realize something else - she could actually see. “W-Who turned on the li-ights?” she gulped as she turned around.</p>
<p>The entry hall was surprisingly lacking, all things considered. Only two separate doorways on the left and right side led to other parts of the castle. A single opulent staircase to the upper landing dominated the center, flanked by a pair of mismatched white and black statues. Other than a chandelier overhead and the common trappings of armor or weapon displays, it looked the part of every generic castle interior one could imagine.</p>
<p>“Well this looks...quaint,” Rei crossed her arms as she eyed every nook and cranny with suspicion. The girls split out across the hall and examined everything for any signs of foul play.</p>
<p>“It looks like something out of a movie, really,” Makoto mused as she eyed all the effects on the wall. Even in the dim torchlight around them, the weapons certainly looked very real. Very real, very old, and <em> very </em> sharp.</p>
<p>Ami nodded in agreement as she examined a nearby portrait. Something suitably castle-like of a regal yet sullen-looking man with a crown. Her eye traced over the frame until a glint of white caught her eye. She turned back to her friend and leader near the stairs, gasped, and frowned. “...Hey Usagi, why did you change back?”</p>
<p>Usagi blinked at the odd question as she looked up from the black statue. “What do you me-W-What?!”</p>
<p>She spun around and let her dress spin as she tried to process what could’ve happened. “I..b-but you all saw me-”</p>
<p>“Stop fooling around and just change already!” Rei huffed without turning around to face the flustered girl.</p>
<p>Usagi winced at the irate tone from her dear friend and just pulled out her pen again. ”Right. Mooooon Prism Power!”</p>
<p>Nothing. No flash of light. No sudden transformation. Just Usagi in her slightly dirty wedding dress. Minako shook her head.</p>
<p>“...It didn’t work”</p>
<p>Usagi scowled and tried again. “Moon. Prism. Power!”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Still not working,” Ami mumbled.</p>
<p>Makoto turned to Ami for the first time and blinked in realization. “Wait, Ami, you’re back in your costume!”</p>
<p>Ami blinked and looked down to see her leotard and combat gear back intact. She finally looked around the room and gasped as realization struck like thunder. “So are you, and Rei and Minako too!”</p>
<p>The rest of the girls glanced down to confirm</p>
<p>“I...I think something’s blocking our powers,” Minako mumbled as she tried to zip up her catsuit. This was hardly the time to look sexy after all, especially if something was possibly tampering with their transformations.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not right - I FEEL like Sailor Mercury, even though I’m...what even is this character, Usagi?”</p>
<p>“What, I think you make a cute Major, Ami!” Usagi smiled. Her attempts at levity fell as she frowned and mused on their current predicament. “But yeah, I still feel the power of the Moon”</p>
<p>Rei stepped in and interjected. “We can moan about that later - right now we need to focus.”</p>
<p>Minako and Makoto nodded in agreement.“Okay. So what's the plan?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>The other girls pondered in silence. The faint cracks of the torches and the muted moans of the winds filled the void and sent goosebumps over their skin. Eventually, Makoto spoke up again with a proposal. “How about...well if we take the two hallways and see where they go, maybe we’ll get down to the bottom of all this?”</p>
<p>The others showed various degrees of approval or trepidation with this plan, but none of them could come up with a reason to rebuke it outright. One by one they all agreed as their leader took the proverbial stage again. “Alright, let’s split up, girls!” Usagi declared.</p>
<p>“Please don’t act so cavalier about this,” Makoto shook her head at Usagi’s antics. “Anyway, Ami and I will take the left side, you Minako, and Rei should take the right.”</p>
<p>Usagi winced at who she was paired with. She could almost feel Rei’s narrowed eyes through the back of her head. Luckily for her that someone else seemed to notice the tension between Moon and Mars. “You sure you’ll be alright?” Ami asked.</p>
<p>Rei looked like she was about to speak, but was cut off by the peppy blonde beside her. “It’s just a castle - worst case we find some demons and dispatch them. Easy enough, right?” Minako beamed.</p>
<p>The cat burglar put her arm around Rei’s shoulder in comfort. Rei closed her eyes and breathed deeply before she nodded with a much more calm, almost welcome face. “Right - easy enough,” she agreed.</p>
<p>“Right - Stay together, and if anything goes wrong, we’ll handle this like we always do,” Makoto said.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” Rei smiled back. An honest, genuine smile.</p>
<p>“Then let's get going. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get back to the party!” Usagi cheered.</p>
<p>The others didn’t respond and simply moved to their tasks. Rei’s good mood soured as she levied a glare at Usagi. Minako and Ami glanced between the bar brawler and the princess-bride with concern. Usagi’s weak smile fell limp as she realized how flat her attempt had fallen. “Heh...y-yeah,” she mumbled as she followed Rei and Minako to the right wing of the castle...</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto shut the door behind her as she and Ami stepped outside. They surveyed the indoor gardens around them -almost like a greenhouse thanks to the large glass windows that stretched from floor to roof. A cracked stone path weaved through the room and towards a door right across. Between them was all manners of debris and ruin.</p>
<p>The duo appraised the combination of broken stones, cracked glass, and wilted plants. The only life that remained was from grass or vines that crept along the ground or up the walls. Despite the dilapidated state, there was still a cluster of braziers on the wall that illuminated the garden room.</p>
<p>
  <em> Phwooom </em>
</p>
<p>The space-princess winced at the telltale flash and roll of a storm that rattled across the indoor gardens. In little time the sharp rattles of raindrops on the roof. She wrapped her bare arms around her naked stomach and mused aloud, “It’s raining now...glad we got in when we did, huh Ami?”</p>
<p>She didn’t get a response, not for some time in fact. Makoto turned to the girl with a concerned frown. “Ami? Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Ami finally responded with a blink and a nod. “Yeah... it's just something about this that doesn’t feel right.”</p>
<p>Makoto leaned against a nearby stone wall with a wry smile. “What, us exploring a creepy old castle that suddenly appeared in the middle of the park?”</p>
<p>Ami leaned next to her with a smile of her own. Smaller, more tepid, but still a smile. “Well when you put it like that,” she laughed.</p>
<p>Mercury and Jupiter shared a much-needed moment of levity as the rain came down around them. For just a brief moment the harsh storm was simply rain and lightning - their element.</p>
<p>Their comfort.</p>
<p>Makoto shook her head and placed a comforting hand on the future cop’s shoulder. The contrast between them was always striking, but now their costumes made it even more blatant.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry - this is nothing we can’t handle, right?” the taller, bolder girl asked.</p>
<p>Ami nodded. “Right. Let’s keep going then,” she declared.</p>
<p>The two split off and slowly, cautiously explored the gardens around them. Other than smashed pots and dead leaves there was little of note. Some displaced dirt, dried ponds.</p>
<p>“Nothing and nothing,” Makoto grunted as she finished combing around the far wall.</p>
<p>“Hey, Makoto?”</p>
<p>She perked up as Ami called to her from the other side. The space princess weaved across the room with her fake chain wrapped around her shoulders until she found the future cop crouched down. “What did you find?”</p>
<p>Ami shifted over and pointed into the corner. Makoto squinted through the rubble until she made out what they were looking at. “...That’s a big dog house.”</p>
<p>Sailor Mercury nodded as she stood up. She turned to Jupiter and shook her head. “No sign of any dogs though. Come on, let’s check the next room out.”</p>
<p>Makoto grunted in agreement as she helped Ami traverse the muddy ground. The two stepped back onto the center path. They cleared the rest of the room and wound up at the far exit to the garden. Ami opened the door and let Makoto walk in first. She stopped and spared a glance back in the quiet gardens before she slipped in behind her friend...</p><hr/>
<p>The trio walked through the long, dim corridor, past row after row of armor and columns. Rei took point and had a ball of fire in front of her for illumination, while Minako and Usagi followed rather close behind her. Of the three, only the bar brawler seemed to be able to keep herself composed… or at least not flinch from every shifting shadow or low groan.</p>
<p>
  <em> Whooom! </em>
</p>
<p>Minako winced and stepped up closer to Usagi’s back. There was something about this place that simply gave her the creeps. Even despite the power that welled in her as Sailor Venus. <em> ‘You know, in hindsight maybe the party wasn’t so bad,’ </em> she mused to herself.</p>
<p>She was so caught in her head that she actually crashed into Usagi when the bride-princess herself nearly slammed into a now-stopped Rei. <em> “Oof!” </em></p>
<p>Usagi winced as Minkao hit her from behind but managed to stay standing as she asked, “H-Hey, what is it?”</p>
<p>Rei said nothing - absolutely nothing, for an alarming degree of time. She didn’t turn back to face the other girls and merely held out her fire as a ball of warmth between the baleful iron, stone, and wood that surrounded them. “So what was this about, Usagi?” she finally asked.</p>
<p>Sailor Moon cocked her head askew. “What, us investigating this castle?”</p>
<p>Rei sighed and shook her head. Her long black locks fluttered from side to side before she finally turned back to face Usagi. “No, this is different than whatever you had planned at the party with your whole ‘contest’ thing.”</p>
<p>She let go of the fire and left it to hover in mid-air while her hands went down on her hips. The tight black skirt and tighter white top only accentuated the scowl on her face as she finally confronted Usagi. “So spill it meatball head - what was all that about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I want to know too, Usagi,” Minako chimed in from behind. For her part, Usagi was quite literally caught between a rock and a soft-yet-firm place. A metaphorical court of devil and angel to explain her transgressions. And clearly, she wasn’t taking it well.</p>
<p>The duo watched as their friend squirmed and bit her lip as she struggled with how to come clean. “I um...D-Didn't you all have fun?” Usagi meekly asked.</p>
<p>Rei stared at the sheer audacity of the question. She smacked her lips and winced as the putrid taste in her mouth welled up once again. “Not really,” she flatly declared.</p>
<p>Usagi turned to Minako, but her hopes were dashed as her fellow blonde simply shook her head. “My guy ran off when his girlfriend came looking for him,” the cat burglar mumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Rei scowled and sighed at the two, mostly her leader and supposedly dear friend. She turned back around and cupped the fire again.</p>
<p>“Forget it -let’s just deal with this mess and get out of here,” she said as she resumed her walk.</p>
<p>Minako shifted around Usagi and quickly followed Rei, though at least had the decency to glance back at the sullen bride-princess. Usagi merely looked down as her legs guided her forward as well. Trapped in her own thoughts and as dour as the weather outside...</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto and Ami let the door swing shut behind them as they looked over the long, wide chamber before their eyes. Row after decrepit row of shelves was stuffed from floor to rafter in musky old tomes as the chandelier overhead struggled to illuminate it all. Peals of lightning clashed from the windows and cast stark shadows over the chamber as Ami stepped forward. “A library. Guess that makes sense,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re not thrilled?” Makoto asked from behind her friend.</p>
<p>Ami turned back to Makoto and shook her head. “Not in a haunted castle, no. This is one of the worst places to be in any horror setting, period,” she explained.</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, though she clearly didn’t grasp all of what the bookworm had said. Instead, she had her own thoughts as she brought a hand to her palm and hummed in contemplation. “Hmm...you know, I wonder how much of this isn’t just a Negaverse trick.”</p>
<p>“Makoto?” Ami cocked her head.</p>
<p>The space princess shook her head clear before she explained her theory. “I’m just thinking aloud, but doesn’t this really feel too cliche and convenient to be real?”</p>
<p>Ami nodded in agreement, especially about the ‘cliche’ part. They may as well have stepped back into a black and white monster movie with how this mysterious castle screamed ‘spooky’. That or a cartoon about meddling kids. “Maybe...Still, something’s blocking us from using our full powers here. So we should at least be cautious,” Sailor Mercury suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that makes sense,” Makoto said. With that final exchange passed the girls began to look through the library for any signs of clues. Their eyes carefully scanned over the old leather books and between the rotted shelves for anything suspicious. But the only thing they consistently saw was each other as they slowly-yet-swiftly combed through the cobwebs and collected tomes. Their only sounds beyond the storm outside came from their own footsteps over the weathered, cracked stone.</p>
<p>
  <em> Thump. Thump. Thump. Crunch. thum-. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>Makoto froze mid-step and glanced down. Beyond the metal slave’s garb and beneath her sandal was a piece of paper - a scrap of page it looked like. Sailor Jupiter carefully stepped back before she crouched down to recover the paper. She smoothed it out and tried to see what was on it. But alas, whatever writing she could make out wasn’t even close to legible. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Makoto! I found another doorway!”</p>
<p>Ami’s voice snapped her out of her musings. “Coming!” she called back as she quickened her pace to meet up with her friend. The paper stayed clutched in her hand as she stepped out of the row and left these old books behind...</p><hr/>
<p>“...Okay, this is weird.”</p>
<p>Usagi’s blunt declaration was met by nods of agreement from her two fellow Sailor Scouts as the trio beheld the scene before them. The warm fire that crackled from the hearth and the unlit chandelier overhead cast their surroundings in much, much more light than the prior hallway. What it illuminated was a chamber made for feast, complete with a long table over a lavish carpet, and half a dozen chairs already set with all manner of plates and glasses. Candles softly flickered and illuminated where the large hearth fire faltered atop the tablecloth. A single covered platter dominated the center and reflected the light that surrounded it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, look at that fire,” Rei pointed out. Compared to everything else around them, it looked even less real with how bright it burned and glowed in the hearth.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’re expected for dinner?” Usagi suggested with a light glimmer of hope.</p>
<p>“A-As long as we’re not the dinner,” Minako mumbled.</p>
<p>Rei sighed at the two blonde’s antics and turned to them with a wary glare. “You two...this isn’t the least bit suspicious to you? A fully set dining room in a castle that <em> just </em> appeared tonight?”</p>
<p>Both girls winced at their friend’s tone, but Usagi was the only one that chimed back. “Well, at least it's not five chairs, right?”</p>
<p>Unfortunate that her words had little weight to the moment at hand.</p>
<p>Sailor Mars openly stared at her leader while the other girl mumbled through the rest of her musings. “W-Wouldn’t that be kinda crazy if...well if you know there were only enough chairs for...us?”</p>
<p>Minako tepidly nodded as she saw some of the sense in Usagi’s words. Rei didn’t even pretend to understand the insane rationale. But before she could speak back, or outright explode at all the negative emotion that stewed within, she saw something on the walls that gave her pause.</p>
<p>Usagi winced as Rei ignored her and stepped past them. She berated herself for her failed attempts at levity and tried to confront the clear rift that had formed between them. “Rei I-”</p>
<p>“Hang on.”</p>
<p>The busty bar brawler’s tone wasn’t nearly as harsh as it had been before but still made it clear she had no time to suffer fools. Usagi and Minako watched as Rei circled around the table, but kept close and keen eyes on the paintings that surrounded them.</p>
<p>Rei carefully scanned over the portraits- five in all, on three of the walls. The contents themselves were what struck her as most bizarre, for what other reason could there be to have paintings of candles, apples, champagne bottles, and a succulent roast pig? Especially the last one, with a frame that rivaled the length of the hearth directly across from it. <em> ‘This is a weird place,’ </em> Rei mused to herself.</p>
<p>“Do you see something?” Minako asked again.</p>
<p>Rei stopped at the end and glanced back over the room. Everything was exactly how it had been left before, from the table to the portraits. She shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief. “...I guess not. Let’s keep going,” she suggested.</p>
<p>The other two nodded and quickly followed behind her. The three Sailor Scouts stepped through the nearby door and found themselves in a kitchen. “Guess that makes sense,” Usagi said.</p>
<p>The trio dispersed and searched the cramped room. Row after row of cupboards and barrels were disturbed and unsealed for any signs of...well, anything. But the contents within were simply too mundane and apropos to merit any further response.</p>
<p>“Anything in here?” Minako wondered aloud from the far end of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Nothing weird - just moldy bread, cobwebs, and bones,” Rei huffed as she closed yet another cask up.</p>
<p>B-Bones aren’t weird?” Minako shivered.</p>
<p>Rei stared at Minako before she gestured around them. The cat-clad Sailor Venus slumped and conceded. “Okay, good point.”</p>
<p>Sailor Mars nodded before she blanched. “Ugh, bleh.”</p>
<p>Minako walked up to her friend with concern in her shining eyes. “Something wrong, Rei?”</p>
<p>The bar brawler wiped down her tongue before she shook her head. “Just still tasting that jerk from the party. I’d thought the cocktail would drown it out but guess not,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“Which one?” the cat burglar asked.</p>
<p>Rei withered at the foul taste before she recounted her less-than-pleasant experience. “The first one was fine. The third one was...okay, not great, not bad. The second one was horrible though - worst I’ve ever tasted,” she declared.</p>
<p>“Not every hole’s a winner, huh?” Usagi quipped as she rummaged through some empty bottles.</p>
<p>Minako bit back a giggle at the innuendo, but Rei clearly didn’t take it in humor. In fact, it wound up being the straw that broke the camel’s back as she turned around and lashed back at Usagi. “And I wouldn’t have HAD to suck him off if we hadn’t gone on such a stupid little bet!”</p>
<p>Usagi turned in shock at Rei’s outburst and tried to defend herself. “H-Hey I’m not the one that told you to use that glory hole!”</p>
<p>That wasn’t the right thing to say.</p>
<p>“So you DID know about it!” Rei snarled as she stomped towards the scared bride-princess. Usagi stumbled past the open cupboard until her back hit the wall.</p>
<p>Minako got between Rei and desperately tried to hold the angry woman back. “Girls, girls! Please stop fighting!” she pleaded</p>
<p>Rei glared between Minako and Usagi as the latter flinched away. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came forth. Ultimately the bar brawler shook her head in disgust before she stormed off. “Hmph!”</p>
<p>Minako watched her leave and moved to go after her, but then Usagi moved first and wordlessly walked towards the nearby pantry. Rei busied herself with barrels that they’d already checked with her back to the others. Sailor Venus looked back and forth between her friends before she made her choice.</p>
<p>She walked into the pantry and found Usagi as she limply groped the wall around them. Minako stood in the doorway with her hands hugged around her as she tried to console her grief-stricken friend. “Hey Usagi, you okay?”</p>
<p>Usagi shook her head as she aimlessly shifted empty jars around. Her only progress came as cobwebs broke and dust was swept away as she slid things out of place. She sighed and mumbled out, “I messed up, Mina.”</p>
<p>Minako winced and tried to be kind. “I mean...Y-You had good intentions behind it, right?” she asked.</p>
<p>Usagi bit her lip as she struggled to explain. Her hands stayed busy with the jars on the shelf as she responded. “Yeah, I did, really. I...I just...Well, I-”</p>
<p>
  <em> Click. </em>
</p>
<p>“Huh?!”</p>
<p>Her hand flew back as a jar knocked over. But rather than shatter, it caught midway down as the lever beneath slid to the side. Both girls stepped away in confusion. Minako noticed something and turned before she gasped out, “Usagi, look!”</p>
<p>The two blondes watched as a portion of the adjacent wall slid forward- shelf and all- until it revealed some steps descending down. The dim light of a torch flickered within the puddle of inky blackness that met them. Minako peeked from around Usagi’s shoulder. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“Some kind of passage - let's check it ou,” Usagi suggested.</p>
<p>Minako bit her lip before she reluctantly nodded. “Okay...but be careful. It looks damp down there.”</p>
<p>Usagi glanced back before she took point. Her disheveled wedding gown shifted as she took the first pointed, hesitant step down through the tunnel. The board beneath groaned, but otherwise held firm enough. Both blondes shared a look before they cautiously stepped deeper and deeper into the abyss. They left the pantry behind as the dim torches guided their path into the submerges of the castle.</p>
<p>“Hey girls?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p>
<p>The wall slid close just as Rei stepped into the pantry with a look of regret on her face. “Listen Usagi, I guess I was...Usagi?”</p>
<p>She blinked and looked around the pantry but found nothing - no signs of the two blondes at all. Just some recently disturbed jars, but no costumed Sailor Scouts to be seen. “Minako?” she called out.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>“...Where did those two go?!”</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto and Ami walked past the rows of statues and paintings while the storm raged outside. Neither one spoke for the longest time while the path to the next door stretched out in front of them. The Space slave-princess pulled the scrap of paper out and handed it to her friend. “Hey, Ami, what do you make of this?”</p>
<p>Ami stopped and turned to Makoto and the outstretched paper. She took it in her hands and held it up to a nearby brazier for light. “Hmm, I can’t really see anything on it. But maybe the Mercury Goggle could make something out.”</p>
<p>“Could you take a look at it then?” Makoto asked. A peal of lightning from a nearby window drew her eye away as a loud crack of thunder rattled the walls. Sailor Jupiter winced at the impact but shook it off and returned to the matter at hand “What do you think, Ami?”</p>
<p>No response from her friend. Makoto turned to the bluenette future cop beside her. She saw Ami stare at the paper, eyes glazed over.“Ami?”</p>
<p>She still didn’t respond. Makoto grew concerned enough to grab the girl’s shoulders and shake her. “Ami!”</p>
<p>That snapped the girl out of her trance. “Wha! S-Sorry, I’m just...wow, this picture is amazing,” she pointed to a portrait that had been in her gaze before.</p>
<p>Makoto followed her friend’s gesture and squinted at the rather strangely rendered azure flower. “Really, looks like any other picture to me,” she shook her head.</p>
<p>She was about to pull Ami along so they could keep going when a portrait right across the hall made her pause. It looked identical to the azure painting that had gripped Ami but instead was toned in lovely splashes of emerald green. “Actually no wait - I think this one is much nicer,” Makoto admitted.</p>
<p>“What? I don’t think so.” Ami shook her head at her friend’s assertions as she turned back to the blue flower.</p>
<p>Makoto didn’t really respond directly as she stood right before the flower. The two stood, nearly back-to-back as they marveled at their respective finds. “It’s...I dunno, just captivating really,” the tall girl admitted under her breath.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” Ami mumbled back.</p>
<p>Neither one made a move down the hall as the rain smashed against the nearby windows. The braziers cast muted shadows around them and even seemed to bounce off the painted canvases. It almost seemed like the two pictures were pulsing. Throbbing, even. Almost begging to be touched.</p>
<p>The two reached for their respective paintings and lightly caressed the canvas.</p>
<p>KRA-BOOOOOM!</p>
<p>A terrific roar rattled through the hall and made Ami jump into the air in fright. “EYAHH!”</p>
<p>She stumbled back against the wall and grabbed her chest. Deep wheezes echoed through the hall as the storm pounded in her addled head. She struggled to shake off the odd haze that had claimed her as her vision slowly cleared. She barely noticed that the braziers forward had blown out as she grunted, “Ugh my head is...M-Makoto?”</p>
<p>Ami blinked in alarm before she stumbled into the middle of the hall. The green flower painting was still there, though it seemed a bit dim to her now. Instead, she looked left and right, down the equal stretches of the hallway for any sign of her friend. She found nothing - not on the dim path forward or the lightened path back. “Where did she go?!”</p>
<p>Sailor Mercury fought back the panic in her beating heart as her fists clenched. She heard the crumple in her left hand and glanced down at the scrap. The page! S-She must’ve gone back to the Library,” Ami convinced herself.</p>
<p>With that fantasy in her mind and fear already gripped on her heart, Ami fled back down the hall. Away from the two pictures in search of her missing friend...</p><hr/>
<p>“You’re quiet, Usagi,” Minako pointed out.</p>
<p>Her friend said nothing as she kept trying to balance between her short heels and the long dress bunched in her fists. Her lucky cat burglar was at least ready to catch her if something went wrong. Again.</p>
<p>For the fourth time.</p>
<p>Usagi slowed and eventually stopped. Minako stopped just behind her, one step up. The bride-princess sighed as she finally found the words she had sought. “It’s just...we don’t do things anymore.”</p>
<p>“What?” Minako blinked.</p>
<p>“As a group I mean - we fight the Negaverse, but what else?” Usagi asked.</p>
<p>Minako bit her lip as she tried to counter it. But as she went over each girl’s schedules and the concerning lack of group time, she came to realize what Usagi’s grievance was. “Well I mean...we do all have lives, right?” she suggested.</p>
<p>Usagi slumped at that. ““I guess...I just don’t want to lose you girls. I thought we should try doing something together. You know - something fun?”</p>
<p>Minako finally understood what the mindset was behind Usagi’s contest. It wasn’t so much being competitive as simply cutting loose - having fun in a mutual way that all the girls had come to really, <em> really </em> appreciate the longer they’d taken the role as Sailor Scouts. There wasn’t really any other way to put it - Sex was fun.</p>
<p>At least, most of the time.</p>
<p>Minako bit her lip as she thought of her short-lived, but quite pleasurable experience. Sex had very much become part of their lives for the simple reason of relief. Something about having a much-needed release from the pressures of being a heroine for the city - the <em> world </em> - helped to keep the girls sane. Especially after they’d graduated middle school and started the long crawl through high school. Suddenly the fights became a greater ordeal, both in and out of uniform.</p>
<p>She saw the logic...but she also saw the flaw. “...Then why didn’t we just go to the party?” she asked.</p>
<p>Usagi turned back to Minako and blinked owlishly. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Minako smiled and explained. “Why the sex? We basically all had to split off anyway, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>“...Ummm, yeah I guess so,” Usagi admitted sheepishly.</p>
<p>Minako giggled, but still smiled at Usagi’s response. The other blonde pouted, but couldn’t keep her own smile from her lips.“So then next time, just be straightforward with it - You don’t need to dress any of this stuff up,” she explained.</p>
<p>“Right Rei?”</p>
<p>Minako waited for a response but heard nothing. Slowly, the blonde’s mirth dropped until frowns had replaced their smiles at the constant silence. Minako looked behind her and called back. ”...Rei?”</p>
<p>Nothing - no one.</p>
<p>Usagi cocked her head in confusion. “ Wait, but she was with us in the kitchen. And now she’s not behind u...CRAP!”</p>
<p>Minako yelped in shock as Usagi spun around. Her dress briefly overtook the passage as she grabbed the cat burglar’s shoulders and shook them. “We didn’t tell Rei we were’ going down here!”</p>
<p>Her friend tried to disarm her concerns. “Hey it's fine, we’ll just go back the way we came and-</p>
<p>“E-EHYAAAH?!”</p>
<p>Usagi looked past Minako and shrieked in alarm before she turned around and ran. Minako blinked before she chased after her friend. “U-Usagi, wait!”</p>
<p>Their steps echoed through the darkness as the cat burglar tried to catch up to the bride-princess. Her feet hit the bottom step as she kept her sight on the flickers of white before her. “Usagi, slow down!” she pleaded.</p>
<p>The girl didn’t even turn to respond as she fled deeper into the darkness. USAGIIIII!”</p><hr/>
<p>Ami ripped open the door and dashed into the library. “Makoto, are you here?!”</p>
<p>Her call echoed through the rows of books as she backed against the door. Her hand went to her bosom as she struggled to control her gasps and the rapid heartbeats. “D-Deep breath. Deep breath,” she told herself.</p>
<p>Once her breathing was under control, Ami reached to her ear and willed her Mercury Goggles to form. The familiar tint of blue made her sigh in relief as she unfolded the scrap of page. “O-Okay, Whatever this is, it must be able to help me find Makoto,” she told herself.</p>
<p>Sailor Mercury held the paper flat in front of her and tried to make out the faded writing. But not even her Goggles seemed capable of finding anything on it. “If I could just find out where this came from,” she absentmindedly mused</p>
<p>
  <em> Thud </em>
</p>
<p>“Eep!”</p>
<p>Ami flinched back against the door again and looked around the empty Library. She looked around in desperation at the source of the disturbance. “H-Hello? Is someone here?”</p>
<p>Her call echoed through the library before the rain outside drowned it out. Peals of lightning arched over the windows before the unearthly groans reverberated through her. “H-Hello?!”</p>
<p>Slowly, she walked forward. Her Goggles glinted as she mustered her courage and readied herself for anything. She scanned the aisles as step by methodic step echoed through the chamber. Row by row of dust and cobwebs passed behind her until she neared the back of the library and finally found something unusual. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>Ami walked to the end of the row. She passed a chair and an unlit fireplace before she crouched down in front of the tome on the ground. “This book...did it fall off the shelf above?” she wondered as she held it up to the light.</p>
<p>It looked...innocuous enough. Old, bound in leather and iron inlay, but basically like any other ancient book you could find. The oddest thing about it was the hue that seemed to glow from the pages.</p>
<p>A similar glow that came from the page in her other hand.</p>
<p>“What is...Oh, this must be the book it was torn out of,” Ami declared. She propped it open and thumbed through long lines of gibberish till she found a noticeable spot near the middle where tear lines jotted out. She lined up the scrap and found where it belonged - next to a set of other tears. Six in total. “Oh, there’s more pages missing. I wonder if I can use the Goggles to find them,” she mused.</p>
<p>Ami left the book by the chair as she went about her newfound task. Her Goggles led the way across the chamber as she searched for scraps of paper in every corner of the dim, dusty library. The rain and wind still made her bristle as she located each one in the most bizarre places.</p>
<p>“There you are,” she declared as she reached for the slip beneath the white statue in the corner. Her hand lingered as she gazed at it and felt...peace. A sense of calmness that left her at ease. Her fingers reached over the discarded scrap and briefly touched the smooth, flawless stone...before she shook her thoughts clear and grabbed the paper. “Have to stay on guard,” she warned herself as she left that sense of security behind her.</p>
<p>The next piece was along the wall, next to the remains of a mirror. Ami wasn’t really sure how it was smashed, or even where the shards could’ve possibly gone. But she merely filed it away for later as she took her paper and let her goggles lead her to the next one.</p>
<p>The third wound up on a simple bench, right below a portrait obscured in shadow. Ami kept her eyes down as the memories of the hallway lingered in her mind. She didn’t even dare to glance up as she took the scrap and quickly moved away.</p>
<p>Another page was found by a dead plant near the garden door. The withered vine almost seemed to clutch it as she tried to pry it free. “E-Excuse me, I need this,” Ami chuckled as she took the page back.</p>
<p>As she turned to depart, she could almost swear she heard something shift behind her. But when she glanced back, there was no movement at all. “I must be going crazy,” she lamented as she walked away.</p>
<p>The final page was almost too easy - on the desk near the hearth. Curiously it had been slipped between two books, the contents of which Ami had no interest in looking further into.</p>
<p>“I think that’s all of them,” Ami declared as she walked back to the chair and the tome upon it. She recounted the pages and prepared to open the book up to try and replace them when a thought struck her.</p>
<p>“Why were these torn out though,” she wondered aloud. A part of her was understandably curious, but another part wasn’t so keen to find out. Ami mulled for some time between if she should pursue this further, or go back to mindlessly searching the dark.</p>
<p>Ultimately, the devil she knew was more enticing</p>
<p>“Besides, maybe this has something to do with what happened to Makoto?” she asked herself as she sat next to the hearth with the book in her lap and the pages in her hand...</p><hr/>
<p>“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!”</p>
<p>Rei stomped around the dining room with a scowl on her face. She paced back and forth as her vented rage barely kept back the panic that welled within her. The last of her aggression came out as a punch levied at a nearby chair that left cracks in the old wood.</p>
<p>The bar-brawler winced and shook away the pain as she vented her woes out loud. “Argh, how could I be so stupid?! And now Minako and Usagi are...N-No, I can’t just give up like that!”</p>
<p>She smacked her other hand on the table with renewed vigor. The impact made the glasses and utensils rattle on the table. “Okay, think Rei, think. We both were in the kitchen, we had a fight. What happened before that?”</p>
<p>She brought a hand up to her chin and walked back from that. “Let's see - we were in here, I looked around the portraits-”</p>
<p>Rei paused long enough to look over the four portraits and the stacks of plates within. “Yeah okay, that’s right...before that, we were in...oh, in the hallway!”</p>
<p>Sailor Mars dashed to the exit with a triumphant grin on her lips. She pushed the two doors open and tore down the hallway. “They must’ve gone back to the entrance hall, like...We. Talked. About…”</p>
<p>Rei stopped midstep. The storm outside flickered across the window as a chill went up her back. Slowly, she turned back towards the dining room’s askew double doors as a look of confusion and concern passed over her face. “...Wasn’t their plates on the table?”</p>
<p>She watched the doors glide shut behind her as the lightning cast shadows over the halls. Rei conjured her fire again and slowly, methodically approached the doors. Sailor Mars stood before them as her free hand clenched. Slowly, methodically, she opened the door and peeked back inside.</p>
<p>The dining room looked about the same as when the trio had first stepped in - table, hearth, chandelier, paintings. Rei cautiously stepped into the room and walked over to the table.</p>
<p>Sure enough - the plates <em> were </em> gone - vanished, with nary a mark left behind. But that wasn’t even the only thing missing that she immediately noticed. “The glasses are gone now...hmmm.”</p>
<p>Rei slowly walked around the table for any signs of farce. She even bent over to look beneath the cloth. Her conjured fire stayed under control as her eyes traced over every nook and cranny of the chamber. But nothing could be found. At least, not at her eye level.</p>
<p>Something dawned on her as she was about to turn and leave for the foyer. Something that flickered in her mind as an obvious lie yet one that lingered on. Reluctantly, she cast her flame up to the portraits and gazed upon the contents.</p>
<p>The centermost, massive portrait still held the succulent feast, but the four pictures that flanked it now contained almost life-like renditions...of wine glasses.</p>
<p>
  <em> Wham! </em>
</p>
<p>Rei leaned back against the kitchen door as she struggled to contain her breath. Her warm palm cupped her bosom as deep, needy gasps of air passed down to her. Wide eyes darted over the dusty kitchen for any other signs of foul play, but mercifully she found none.</p>
<p>“W-What the hell is this place?!” She mumbled out loud. Silence greeted her, much to her relief. The last thing she’d want is a response to her own ramblings. Not now at least.</p>
<p>Not alone.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s...it really is a ghost,” she told herself as rationality tried to prevail over emotion and fear. Her other hand slowly bunched against the door as she clenched it into a fist. “...Or a Demon,” she hissed.</p>
<p>It was faint, but she still felt it - the fire of passion and love. The flames of wrath and righteous fury. She <em> was </em> Sailor Mars. And Sailor Mars knew how to deal with these matters herself.</p>
<p>Rei breathed deep and brought her <em> ofuda </em> up. Her body shifted as her back pushed off the door. She pushed her free hand back and gripped the knob, ready to throw it open for whatever was surely waiting behind it.</p>
<p>Rei threw the door open and dashed back into the dining room.</p>
<p>“Hah!”</p>
<p>The charms flew out and smacked against the tablecloth before they crumpled and fluttered to the ground. She blinked in confusion at how dark the table was now. Rei tried to squint through the dark, but it was only a bolt of lightning from the window that cleared everything up for her.</p>
<p>The candles were gone. Actually, the cloche was gone as well and finally revealed what was sitting on the platter.</p>
<p>“...That’s a big pig.”</p>
<p>The Bar Brawler carefully walked back towards the table, eyes narrowed as she shifted from side to side for any foul play. She stood before the meal and put her hand on her hips. She eyed the roasted swine with some degree of disgust. From the outstretched tongue across its body and up to</p>
<p>“...That is a <em> thick </em> pig,” she blanched and turned away from the <em> thick </em> sausage between the roast’s hindlegs. But the reddened corkscrew stayed burned in her eyes as the damnable retched taste of her earlier romp rushed back to her. “Ugh, I’m gonna hurl,” she moaned and rubbed her bare, taut stomach.</p>
<p>Rei turned and leaned against the table in exhaustion. Her legs stretched back as she stared at the gloomy-yet-mundane rafters above her. The chandelier swayed and shifted in the wind right above her</p>
<p>Sailor Mars wisely decided to shift further to the left and away from the precarious fixture.</p>
<p>“Hmm, what’s that smell?” she wondered aloud before she glanced by the chair. It turned out the champagne was there and was open in fact. She leaned in as a rich, almost sweet scent came from the bottle and made her mouth water. “That...That doesn’t smell too bad,” she admitted to herself.</p>
<p>The sweet aroma wafted and caressed her nostrils until she was aflutter in her boots. Rei subconsciously adjusted her suspender before she opted to play with a free lock of her hair. Her eyes stayed locked on the bottle as the unfortunate taste of cock clung to her palate</p>
<p>“Hmm. One sip couldn’t hurt…”</p>
<p>“...Right?”</p><hr/>
<p>“USAGIIII!”</p>
<p>Minako called out again and again to her friend in the dark before her. She couldn’t even see the gown anymore, not even a trace of white as Usagi fled through the deep passage under the castle. The only blessing was that there were no passages to stumble down by mistake. But there was another issue.</p>
<p>
  <em> Splash </em>
</p>
<p>The cat burglar winced as she stepped in yet another murky puddle. Her boots thankfully protected her, but the fact remained that she’d long since lost track of how many she’d stepped through as she chased after Usagi. She couldn’t even guess how long it had been as her body screamed and whined with every step.</p>
<p>Eventually, something came up from the dark portal before her - an ajar door that almost glowed with invitation. Minako blinked but narrowed in, determined to finally see Usagi, and snap her out of whatever had rattled her so. “Hang on, Usagi!”</p>
<p>Minako rushed in...and tripped.</p>
<p>“Ooof!”</p>
<p>She winced and rolled over on the old but thankfully soft mattress that had caught her fall. The pain of the impact struck her body as she tried to shake off the fall and collect herself. “Where...where am I?” she wondered as she gazed around on the floor.</p>
<p>It was a storage room - a rather crowded one at that. A room that was full of all manner of effects or furniture. All of it simply had been tossed aside or left to dust and cobwebs. As it turns out the lights were from some remarkably more modern lampposts affixed within the chamber, though the source of their power wasn’t really apparent at this point. Minako’s eyes traced over more rubbish and junk than a curio shop as she winced and struggled back onto her feet. “U-Usagi, are you here?”</p>
<p>
  <b>“Welcome!”</b>
</p>
<p>“Eeep!”</p>
<p>Minako jumped back and put her hands up. “W-Who’s there!”</p>
<p>“Back here, back here - I’ve been expecting you!”</p>
<p>The mechanical, tinny voice <em> sounded </em> inviting enough. Still, Minako swallowed her fear and slowly walked forward. She tried to walk around the mess on the floor and nearly stumbled more than a few times. She reached a slightly less cluttered corner and looked around with scared, but surprisingly wary eyes. “A-A-Are you here?”</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes, Yes -Welcome!"</b>
</p>
<p>Minako heard the voice again and finally found the source in a dusty, old looking machine cabinet. Like an arcade box, but instead of game sticks or buttons it merely had an animatronic within. A machine that looked almost like a sultan of some kind with a crystal ball in front of his hands.</p>
<p>“...Hi?”</p>
<p>The machine jerked to life and ‘talked’ to her with badly synched lips and strange motions in its eyes and brows. <b>“Why hello there! I am Doctor Zalost! Come, and cast off the shackles of your woes!”</b></p>
<p>Minako winced but thankfully didn’t scream again. She did take a step back though, which the machine somehow responded to.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do not be scared - Doctor Zalost does not bite! Tell me, what is your name?</b>
</p>
<p>“...Minako.”</p>
<p>The machine blinked and gaped as it tried to repeat what she just said. <b>“<em>Me-nah-koh</em>.”</b></p>
<p>“That’s cute,” she giggled. The quaint act finally broke her anxious shell as she relaxed and addressed the ‘Doctor’. “Anyway, have you seen someone go by here?”</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re looking for your friend.”</b>
</p>
<p>Minako gawked in wonder. “Y-yeah. How did you know?”</p>
<p><b>“Doctor Zalost knows all, sees all!”</b> The machine proudly boasted. <b>“-And he can see the sorrow that grips poor-" "<em>Me-nah-koh" "-</em>’s heart.”</b></p>
<p>The machine lifted a hand and flapped its wrist to a lounge chair in front of it. <b>“Come - sit down a while, and share with Doctor Zalost!”</b></p>
<p>Minako bit her lip. And played with the tail on the back of her costume. A part of her still wanted to go look for Usagi, but the other part screamed in need to sit down and rest.</p>
<p>“Well….”</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto opened the door and looked inside. “Ami? Are you in here?”</p>
<p>The enclosed balcony looked exactly the same as the patio behind her - overgrown, decrepit, and disappointedly lacking in her friend’s presence. Makoto clicked her teeth and groaned. “Hmm, where’d she go?”</p>
<p>Makoto closed the door behind her and lamented on how things had gone so wrong. “That rotten picture - It must’ve had something to do with this,” she growled.</p>
<p>A part of her wanted to risk going back to that hallway to tear the painting off the wall and smash it to pieces. Maybe doing that would free Ami from whatever weird trap had caught her in. If she was even in a trap.</p>
<p>“Maybe the whole hallway was a negaverse trap?” Makoto mused aloud. It would make some sense, like how the torches back to the Library had suddenly gone out. Or how the door had clicked shut once she’d entered the patio. The sinister hallway and the lights that led her further dwelled in her mind before she shook her thoughts clear. “Why am I wasting time? I have to find Ami!”</p>
<p>She stormed across the balcony and to the next door. Makoto tried to open it but found it to be quite a bit heavier than she’d expected. Not locked, or even jammed. She merely needed to put more exertion into it. “Almost...there!</p>
<p>Sailor Jupiter pulled the door open and peeked inside. What she saw made her blink at how utterly alien it looked compared to the spooky, gothic-like castle. “What is this place?”</p>
<p>She walked into what may well be a hospital - white tiles with nearly modern-looking medical trappings. What it lacked however was hygiene, as denoted by the many stains and sloppily discarded tools that littered the chamber.</p>
<p>Makoto gingerly stepped over the stains on the ground and looked over the room. She saw a covered table at the far end with a body under a sheet.and opted to stay away. “That doesn’t look good,” she mumbled as she shifted towards a nearby door instead.</p>
<p>She opened the much-lighter door and peeked inside. The next room looked just like the operating laboratory behind her but boasted far more shelves, cabinets, tables...and plants. Lots and lots of plants in pots on the ground, on tables, or that hung from the ceiling. All in three long rows that stretched out before her.</p>
<p>“Okay, plants. Plants are normal...kinda,” she said as she stepped inside. The gardener in her should be elated at what she saw. But given everything else that was going on in this strange castle, it was understandable that she was warier than anything. Still, she was determined to see if there was something -anything, that would help her in her current plight of finding Ami.</p>
<p>Or at least getting out of this horrible place.</p>
<p>
  <em> Clink. Clink. Clink. </em>
</p>
<p>Makoto’s chain trailed on the floor behind her as she carefully walked down the row of flora. She eyed the long, vibrant leaves or tendrils that hung off the flowered stems. Her steps echoed through the room as she mumbled to herself, “I wonder what all thes were-h-hey!”</p>
<p>She gasped as something wrapped around her bare angle and almost jerked her off her feet. She looked down to see one of the tendrils on her leg before she quickly yanked it free. “Let me go!”</p>
<p>The tentacle withdrew as she kicked her way free. Makoto struggled to right herself before she’d stumble to the floor and managed to catch herself against the cabinets across from the table. The space princess leaned back against the far counter for support as she pulled up her leg to examine for any funny business.</p>
<p>“Weird plant,” she grumbled as she rubbed where it had been latched too. It didn’t sting, but it did feel a bit numb for some reason. There were also some strange secretions where it had wrapped around her leg, but nothing that couldn’t be wiped away. Makoto shook her head and used a nearby, thankfully clean rag to wipe down her palm before she gingerly tested her leg. “I think it's okay.”</p>
<p>Satisfied, she turned back to the rest of the chamber. She kept a wide berth over the innocuous-looking plant as she carefully walked through the rest of the row to the back of the laboratory. A desk covered in random notes and diagrams caught her eyes and she stepped over to investigate for any clues.</p>
<p>Makoto thumbed through them, not sure what the more scientific terminology was. She certainly recognized elements of flowers or pollen, but these were hardly the kind of plants she’d be happy to put in a garden. It was after a dozen or so pages that she found a diagram of some interesting looking weeds with a circled, handwritten message that caught her eye.</p>
<p><em>“‘Pollen exhibits traits-’</em>...no, no no,...’<em>- creation of-’</em>… ‘...<em>touch-based hallucinogenic</em>?” Makoto blinked. She re-read the passage again and again as the gears started to turn in her head. “Maybe the painting was made with that stuff,” she mused.</p>
<p>Makoto tried to read further but found the words grew too technical and complex. Either that or there was something in the air that was making her feel more than a little dizzy. “My head feels...I feel so light,” she complained as she reached the last page that detailed the fate of her possible plant-based paranoia.</p>
<p>
  <em> Samples to be moved for further review. </em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and looked back over the lab for any sign of samples. She could see a tray on the counter next to the door and wondered if that would be what she needed. “Have to go across the room again...fun,” she grunted.</p>
<p>Makoto got up and slowly traced to the other corner before she walked back across the room. This time she opted to take the further row, away from the plant that had accosted her. She kept her eye on the suspiciously benign foliage as she reached the center again.</p>
<p>A part of her honestly wanted to just leave the room completely and find another way. The longer she stayed in this room, the hotter her body felt. Perhaps she should try to wash herself off before too long.“I think there was a... AH!”</p>
<p>She looked down in alarm at the pair of tentacles that had grabbed her wrist and ankle. The culprit was an <em> identical </em> plant to the first one that had molested her. The tentacles wrapped up to her elbow and squeezed as she struggled against it. “Again with the grabbing!” she snarled and pulled her way free</p>
<p>Makoto rushed past the rows again and came to a halt only when she touched the far-off wall. She looked at her arm and winced at the strange fluid that now coated where the tendril had latched onto her. “Gro-oooo-ss!” she whined.</p>
<p>She shook off any discomfort and stumbled towards the door and the counter. Her hands caught herself before she wound up falling flat on her face or into the edge of the cabinets. She struggled to reach the tray and peer into the contents within.</p>
<p>Empty - utterly empty save for a few fronds and broken leaves. Her heart sank as she slumped over. She could just barely make out something on a label stuck to the side of the tray. Makoto squinted to make out what it said.</p>
<p>
  <em> All samples completed and documented in the Flora index, Volume III. </em>
</p>
<p>“...Are you fucking?”</p>
<p>Makoto snarled as she fumbled and turned to face the rest of the room. There on the far side, she made out a bookshelf, just adjacent to the desk she’d been at prior. Most of the contents couldn’t be made out, but she could <em> just </em> make out the roman numerals for ‘3’ on the binding of a larger book. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she whined.</p>
<p>She seriously weighed her options. The left and right alleys were not an option in case the plants tried to grab her again. She could risk the center one, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn’t be seized by yet another of these horrible things. Still, she really had no other ideas or options in mind and opted to go with the last, hopefully, benign option.</p>
<p>But this time she had a little ace up her nonexistent sleeve. Makoto finally undid the fake chain around her collar and left it aside as she braced herself with one last, deep breath. “Alright...now!”</p>
<p>She ran.</p>
<p>Makoto panted as she dashed across the tiles and through the rows of plants. Her feet managed to avoid any puddles or limp vines as she reached the center of the room. Her body tensed through the numbness, ready to react to any attacks.</p>
<p>None came.</p>
<p>Sailor Jupiter almost cheered as she came up to the far end of the laboratory. She grabbed the wall and panted as a triumphant grin affixed itself to her face. “Okay, now let's see what this book has,” she declared as she walked to the shelf.</p>
<p>It took a surprising amount of muscle to remove the heavy tome, but soon she had it slammed down on the desk as she quickly thumbed over page after page of detailed drawings and descriptions to find the one, single plant she thinks she needs. However, near the back of the book, she found an entry that made her hand freeze. Not even for what little was described, but for the detailed, familiar drawling and the rather crass name above it</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Flora Molestus</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Grope Vine...really?”</p>
<p>Makoto slammed the book shut and shook her head in disgust. That was the breaking point for her, and now she wanted to be <em> gone </em> from this horrible room, period. She could take the book with her and do her research in a hopefully less creepy place. But first, she had to clear the room one last time.</p>
<p>Makoto rolled out the soreness in her body as she stood up from the desk. She glared at the plants behind her and lifted up the heavy tome in a clearly threatening motion. “Yeah, I'm not dealing with you anymore.”</p>
<p>Her threat hung in the air as she reluctantly walked back. She held the book out in front of her as she carefully walked down the center row again. Her hands clutched the book as she passed near where the first plant that accosted her lay unassuming to her left. Her eyes flickered across to the far right table against the wall at the identical plant.</p>
<p>Both of them were utterly still.</p>
<p>Makoto was already planning her next move. She could at least use the book to break a window and slip out that way. Something to get herself back around to the foyer to meet up with the other girls and begin a search for Ami. That was the plan that stayed in her head as she struggled to walk forward with the heavy book in tow.</p>
<p>“Now I should take this to... AH!</p>
<p>Makoto howled as yet another tentacle trap bloomed from the plant before her. This time it not only latched around her calf and forearm again but even snared against her outstretched knee and pulled it straight up. The rest of the tentacle dove towards her crotch, even as her free hand tried to pull it away. Grunts and growls passed her frustrated lips as the slimy tendril rubbed against her palm and caressed her panties as she struggled against it. ”I-It's trying to…” she whimpered and shuddered.</p>
<p>Lucky for her, she had a weapon this time - a rather potent one in fact, that stayed in her hand as the tentacle rubbed against her arm. She tensed her arm before she slammed it, and the book, against the plant’s pot. “G-Get off me!”</p>
<p>
  <em> WHAM! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Crash! </em>
</p>
<p>Makoto didn’t wait to see the impact as she wriggled free from the now-loose tentacles. She panted and cursed as she struggled to limp <em> back </em> to the entrance of the room, this time to leave for good.</p>
<p>She was done - beyond done with this terrible place. It honestly took every ounce of willpower to not just zap everything into oblivion and simply leave with her newfound knowledge. She reached down to grab her chain before a realization struck her. A realization as cold as the sterile air between her utterly bare legs.</p>
<p>“Wait, Where’s my loincloth?”</p>
<p>Makoto looked around in confusion before she finally found it. Somehow, it had detached from her costume and had slid under the tables. It had settled on the floor at the far side of the room. Right next to the desk.</p>
<p>Past the plants.</p>
<p>Makoto shivered.</p>
<p>“...Oh geez.”</p><hr/>
<p>Usagi collapsed with a gasp as her legs finally gave out. “Can...Can’t run anymore,” she wheezed on her knees.</p>
<p>The fear still gripped her, but it no longer froze her body. She couldn’t even remember what she’d been so scared of any more really. All she remembered was an eerie white face behind Minako and...that was all. She ran. Ran as fast and as far as she could through the dark hallways. Minako’s voice echoed in her ear, but she could hardly recall what the cat burglar had called to her. All she knew, all she remembered - was that face.</p>
<p>A face that would surely haunt her for many more nights to come.</p>
<p>Slowly, Usagi lifted herself back to her feet. The squelches from her dress made her realize how <em> filthy </em> her flight had been, as all manner of cobwebs, puddles, and unknown slime now covered the once-white gown. “It’s ruined,” she whimpered sadly.</p>
<p>Her lamentations would have to wait though. All she knew of her surroundings was that she was out of the basement and thankfully into a somewhat nicer, though still obviously dated. She looked past the stone wall adorned with shields and battle arms, the pair of statues that matched the ones from the entrance hall, the unassuming door before her, and over to a nearby banister that ran the length of the wall. Usagi limped over and blinked in shock at how she could make out the foyer below</p>
<p>“...How did I get to the second floor?!”</p>
<p>
  <em> Squelch. </em>
</p>
<p>Usagi winced at the sounds and groaned in annoyance. “I need to clean this off. Maybe I can find a bathroom somewhere?” she wondered.</p>
<p>It would be easy enough to go downstairs, but she already knew that the way she, Minako, and Rei had gone had no such room. Maybe that the other route had one, but she honestly didn’t want to face the girls in such a miserly state. Her only other option was the doorway in front of her.</p>
<p>Usagi stepped forward and gripped the door. “Please be a bathroom. Please be a bathroom…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a bathroom, but it <em> was </em> a bedroom. One that looked remarkably untouched, all things considered. That at least gave her some modicum of privacy to try and clean herself off. “I’ll take it, but how did anyone manage to live in this crazy place?” she wondered to herself.</p>
<p>The mystery would have to remain unsolved. Her sole focus now was to try and get her costume back into a somewhat presentable state. Luckily for Usagi, she could see a standing mirror in the corner, next to a grandfather clock. “Oh, there’s a mirror! I can use that to get this gunk off me,” she cheered.</p>
<p>Usagi skipped over and instantly saw an issue with her plan. The glass was too dirty for her to use it properly. “It’s so foggy though...I know, I’ll use a bedsheet.”</p>
<p>Sailor Moon turned to the bed and quickly pulled off the mostly-intact sheet. She left the now-disturbed bed behind and worked to clear the fog off her coveted mirror. “Almost...there!”</p>
<p>Usagi stepped back and admired her work as her reflection beamed back. “That’s better. Now let’s see...”</p>
<p>She busied herself with pulling off or wiping down the messes that had clung to her wedding gown. Her crown remained askew on her head as she focused more on her dress.</p>
<p>“Gotta get back here...and down there.”</p>
<p>She followed the Mirror as her hands rubbed and pulled off as much slime as she could. The bedsheet took care of any soot or ash and even helped to dab out the wet spots. Time slipped by her as she worked. The longer this went on, the more she struggled to get herself clean as the messes involved became more stubborn or harder to reach.</p>
<p>Usagi frowned as she used the mirror for guidance. Her eyes squinted as the dim lights made it harder and harder to clean herself off. Almost like it was becoming hazier again, but the thought of such never even passed her mind. She still managed to find a black stain under her gown on her left stocking. Usagi reached down and pulled a rather large clump of gunk off that had reached halfway up her thigh. “O-Oh! How did that even get under there…?”</p>
<p>She struggled but managed to pry the mess off her stocking and toss it aside. When her focus returned to the mirror, she found it impossible to make things out anymore.</p>
<p>“Wait, why is it foggy again?” she huffed as she reached for the bedsheet again. But no matter how hard or how often she wiped, it still stayed foggy. “Why isn’t this worki-EEP!”</p>
<p>Usagi lept back in alarm and dropped the sheet at what she saw. For the briefest of moments, she swore she saw herself, but not as she was before. She was...it wasn’t even possible to describe it, but it brought to mind the eerie face that had made her flee down in the basement. Eyes that pierced into her very soul, from her own face no less.</p>
<p>She blinked and looked again. The mirror was fogged over, and her own reflection could barely be seen. She lifted her limbs and twisted her body before she chuckled at her own silliness. “I-It’s just my reflection.”</p>
<p>She laughed and reached out to touch the mirror...</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>The pell of midnight rattled through the library as Ami settled into the chair and pulled the book open. “Hmm, these look like...short stories?” she mused aloud.</p>
<p>She elected to start with a story that had its last page torn out. The future cop flipped back to the start and began to read aloud. “It is never a good day to perform surgery…”</p>
<p>
  <b>BONG</b>
</p>
<p>Ami didn’t even hear the rest of the chimes while she was enraptured by the tale stretched out in her lap. Her lips wove words from the pages as the world around her seemed to simply melt away. Wide, azure eyes traced back and forth over row on row until they seemed almost frozen as the charm of the tale took root around her...</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Rei ignored the thunderous clock from somewhere in the castle as she popped the cork off the champagne. Without any glasses to pour in, she’d have to resort to sips straight from the bottle. The rancid taste of glory hole cum already compelled her to make her choice. “Happy Halloween,” she bitterly chuckled as she took her first long swill...</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Makoto didn’t know why she went forward - why she walked back across the laboratory to grab her discarded loincloth. All she knew was that the moment she bent over to pick it up that she was doomed.</p>
<p>“Ung…”</p>
<p>She barely even whimpered as the Grope Vine grabbed her once again and hoisted her into the air. Her arm, her calf, her knee, and even her waist this time were all ensnared by the lecherous tendrils. An identical tentacle slipped through her outstretched hand again and rubbed against both her palm and her panties. More of the weird secretions from the Grope Vines coated her mostly exposed body as she panted and struggled.”I-It keeps trying to...and rubbin-<em> ngh!- </em> g <em> ... </em> I-I...I should…”</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Her words were slurred as her body reacted to the chemicals. Her mind was in no better state as she rationalized what she could do. The book was still in her hand at least, so she could easily smash and break the pot once more. Her eyes lulled down as she stared at the tendrils that now swayed and stretched out from the massive plant. <em> ‘Maybe I can break free...or maybe...maybe I should…’ </em></p>
<p>..</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>‘...Stop struggling.’</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Minako’s ear twitched as a clock from somewhere in the crowded room chimed the call of midnight. The animatronic jerked and jittered as it awaited her response to its invitation. The chair before her did indeed look quite comfortable, and she was rather exhausted.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Well, okay - What's the worst that could happen?” she cheerfully asked as she sat down in front of Doctor Zalost…</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“W-What the-?!”</p>
<p>Usagi stepped back and gasped as something stepped out of the mirror - herself. An exact copy of Usagi, right down to a disheveled bride-princess costume. Though it looked just a little more muted and darker than herself, that was hardly the only difference she saw right before her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>BONG</em> </b>
</p>
<p>The copy smirked at its reflection’s reaction as she casually pushed her hip out. The clock beside them echoed on at the cry of midnight as the two stared each other down. Mirror Usagi’s eyes traced over her originator's dirty yet delectable body, while the true Usagi gaped at a noticeable addition that her reflection had.</p>
<p>More specifically, the familiar, long, <em> hard </em> cock that hung between her legs...</p>
<p>
  <b>BONG</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is nearly done, the fourth chapter is also in the works and nearing completion as well. I am hoping to have something of a progress done by Halloween as I planned, but if I can't...well that's more egg on my face huh.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoyed - things are gonna get spicy coming up :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sailor Scouts fall victim to the Castle's devious traps...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b> <em> <strong>I have a discord now! Come on over to <span class="u"><a href="https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G">The Steakhouse </a></span> and join us. See you there :)</strong> </em> </b>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <b><em>The mists drew over the ancient ruin as it cloaked itself from the world. the heavy coat of rain that stung its stone and wooden bones made the old keep groan and shudder.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But there was light in the Castle - light from its windows, like eyes that peered out into an unknown world. From within its depths, the stones shook while the rafters trembled. the paintings along the walls rippled, the tapestries that hung from the roof fluttered.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It felt them - it tasted them</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Bedroom. The LIbrary. The Arboretum. The Basement. The Dining Room - all clever facades and ruses to weave its wicked webs. all maws that had slowly closed around the hapless maidens that had wandered into its walls. The devious designs that had humored and hosted the girls now showed their true colors.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Little tricks and tiny japes. Illusions and machinations that had slowly split them off, one by one. Tiny trails to draw them further and further apart and into the bellies of the beasts. And lastly, and most damningly - a nice little lure to tease and tug them around until they were weathered and ready.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Now was that time</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The doors swung shut</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It was time to feast</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Usagi stared back and forth between her smug copy and the noticeable bulge in said copy’s dress. She even looked down at her own crotch to be sure that something screwy hadn’t happened to her, but thankfully found no signs of any unwanted additions on her shapely body. Her bugged-out eyes locked back on the now-irate girl before her. “...W-What? Who are you?!”</p><p>“Don’t be such an idiot - I’m <em> you </em>,” The duplicate huffed in annoyance.</p><p>Usagi cocked her head. “If you’re me, then who am I?”</p><p>“God you are dense- you’re you also, you airheaded slut,” the copy snarled.</p><p>“Hey, that’s mean!” Usagi whined.</p><p>“It’s also true, isn’t it?” ‘Usagi’ asked.</p><p>Usagi tried to respond but wasn’t quite able to articulate her thoughts. So instead she tried to pivot their conversation away, if only for her own sake. “Okay, so you’re me as a jerk, fine. But where did...how did you even get here?” she asked.</p><p>The duplicate shook her head with a smug, but clearly annoyed smirk. “Come on, meatball head - use that little brain of yours for something besides video games and sex parties,” she snarled.</p><p>Sailor Moon bristled at yet more insults but did as she’d been told. She tried to focus back on what had just happened. Her attempts took her through a mental haze that had claimed her mind for some time. Ever since...the face.</p><p>A shudder passed over her, much to the copy’s ire. But it said absolutely nothing as Usagi’s eyes traced behind it at the now-clear Mirror that illuminated...just Usagi. The real one. “The mirror?”</p><p>“Ding ding ding - good job, you’ve earned yourself a prize,” Her duplicate sarcastically clapped. She then reached under her own dress around the hips as the ever-cruel smirk widened while she stared the numb Usagi right in the eye. “You’re in for a real treat on this one- tada~”</p><p>“H-Huh?!”</p><p>Usagi’s gasp echoed out as she took a step back at the monster that flopped out between the mirror girl’s legs. It was a cock, that much was clear. But not just any cock. <em> ‘W-What in the world?!’ </em> she gawked.</p><p>It was actually the cock she’d sucked off at the party but now attached to her own body. Or her copy’s body. Just as thick, just as long, and with fat balls swollen and ready to burst.</p><p>Usagi stared at the provocative display as her copy planted her hands on her hips and smugly asked, “Well, it’s not gonna suck itself, is it?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry?” the girl blanched.</p><p>The copy had no mood for fool games. “Did I stutter, or did you just go all ga-ga at the sight of a fat, thick cock to choke yourself on.”</p><p>Usagi looked away as she bit her lip in thought. The bright rosy hue on her cheeks was luminous, eleven in the darkness around them. She grabbed against the folds of her dress and squeezed them nervously as if she expected to feel a bulge down there herself. “I um...b-but I can’t have a...I mean how do you-eep?!”</p><p>Usagi’s fumbles were cut off as her duplicate forced her down on her knees and right in line with the dick that swayed before her. Her cruel copy smacked her cheeks with the shaft, first one then the other. “Yeah yeah - listen, you bride-headed bimbo, it’s your honeymoon, isn’t it?” mirror Usagi asked between meaty, wet slaps.</p><p>The bride-princess didn’t say anything. Not out of defiance, but simply from confusion and more than a pinch of arousal. The husky growl that her vicious reflection took, coupled with the demeaning acts against her, was certainly inspiring some rather deep kinks in the girl and her already-exaggerated libido. Somewhere in those eyes that winced with every dick slap burned the light of a truly lecherous, utterly debaucherous harlot.</p><p>A light that her copy could easily see.</p><p>The dark Usagi’s sneer stayed transfixed as she rolled her hips back and slammed the mostly-stiff cock in the original's mouth.</p><p>
  <em> “Ga-Glurk?!” </em>
</p><p>“So <em> suck. </em>”</p><p>Those taunting words lingered in Usagi’s ears as her throat screamed for dearly-desired air. Her lips slobbered and stretched around the shaft that now pumped in and out of her tight gullet. She felt the thick, swollen balls beneath smack her chin with every thrust while her body simply refused to cooperate in retaliation. Her strokes, her very breath itself, were in the control of the twisted hands that now dug into her scalp as her copy used the progenitor's mouth like a cocksheath.</p><p>
  <em> “Hrk glrk glrk glrk!” </em>
</p><p>Choked gasps and wet slurps passed over the still bedroom as the queer sight of Usagi in Usagi’s crotch could be made out within the dim candlelight. The thick girth that stretched poor Sailor Moon’s throat out was already slick in spit as she struggled to gulp it down under her copy’s utterly unforgiving hip thrusts. Usagi’s hands finally twitched as she reached out and grabbed her duplicate’s legs for some semblance of support. The hands on the original's head tightened their grip as she was forced face-first into a borrowed cock.</p><p>“Damn...y-you’re not so bad at this,” dark Usagi grunted out as she fucked her source’s mouth. The slick trap of the girl’s throat was the perfect vice for this mirror clone as she struggled to pound as deep down as she could. An obvious, concerning bulge stuck in and out of Usagi’s throat. “No wonder you’ve become such a cock-hungry slut.”</p><p>“It’s really a shame you didn’t grab that choker, hmm? To think that even now you’d be too timid to wear one,” the cruel copy taunted Usagi. Her progenitor's cheeks darkened further as the memory flashed in her head. A memory of her, in front of a mirror, as she reluctantly took the tight white strip off her neck mere moments before she was to leave for the party. A brief, fleeting regret that shattered as her nose was shoved into the thick, curly blonde pubes.</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to fix that in due time, won’t we?” evil Usagi laughed as she kept the good form’s face stuffed against her crotch. She felt Usagi’s struggles - the labored gargles against the cock, the tongue that flailed in her mouth, and even the way her nostrils flared against duplicate’s lap. A sharp hiss escaped the reflection’s lips before she growled out. “For now it’s time you had a nice hearty dinner. So bottom’s up, sailor slut!”</p><p>With that last warning, the copy pulled back until the tip dangled just past the entrance to Usagi’s throat. A brief gust of musky air passed through her nostrils and down her windpipe before the evil Usagi slammed down again.</p><p><em> Whap </em>!</p><p>The audible crack of meaty balls on meatball head’s chin echoed through the room as weak choked cries escaped the girl’s plugged throat. Drool and spittle leaked out of her sealed lips and down over her messy dress. Her cheap crown was shaken loose until it swung down flat against the top of her head. Her copy ignored all this as she busied herself on violating Sailor Moon’s face with deep, penetrative strokes.</p><p>“H-Here it comes - drink up!”</p><p>The copy’s back arched as she threw everything into one last cruel thrust to plug and seal up Usagi’s gullet. She twitched as a sharp, almost painful spasm shot through her body right as the dick erupted in her throat. Thick, copious ropes of spunk shot out of the copied cock and down to the bride-princess’ mostly empty stomach. Usagi’s eyes bugged and rolled up as her vision grew more dim and dark with every moment that passed. She could not even see the cruel sneer on her own face as her head lulled forward.</p><p>…</p><p>“...Pwah!”</p><p>Usagi gasped for much-needed breath as a hot shower of jizz smeared over her face. Whatever makeup she’d splashed on now ran down her cheeks, along with the sweat, drool, and tears of the cruel counterpart’s cock-slams. She winced as a sticky rope struck over her face and landed somewhere near her ear. The last shot of seed had barely even splashed over her outstretched mouth before she felt something thick slapped down over her face.</p><p>“Not bad - you at least know how to gobble down a cock,” the copy admitted as it shifted around to push her nuts into the original’s open mouth. Usagi’s tongue lazily hung out and batted against the salty sac as thick, syrupy spunk bubbled in her mouth. On a pure whim, the duplicate scooped up a dollop of cum off Usagi’s cheek and plopped the messy finger between her own lips. She bristled at the taste and spat it back at the progenitor's already-messy face. “Pah! You have no tastes though, I swear.”</p><p>Usagi said nothing as she lazily licked and gargled on the fat sperm jugs in her mouth. She felt the cum already on her tongue slowly seep down her utterly painted throat as she struggled to control her breath. However, before she could even collect herself fully, her duplicate already had other plans.</p><p>“Mwah...E-Eyouch!”</p><p>The copy pulled Sailor Moon up by her hair roots until they were face to face. Her duplicate spat on her cheek again before she turned around and shoved Usagi against the mirror. “Oof! H-Hey what are you-</p><p>RIIIIP</p><p>Usagi’s protests died down as she heard her dress being torn open, along with the utterly drenched panties within. Her breath hitched as she felt the messy, hot, and still-hard shaft poke against her and up into her asscheeks. Harsh hands gripped Usagi’s shoulders as a sinister sneer was whispered in her ear. “Oh, did you think we were done?”</p><p>“Not even close. Better bend over, because here comes the bride~”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“...And then she just ran away on me!”</p><p>Minako looked up at the rafters above her with a frown. Her hands stayed crossed on her bosom as her feet idly kicked over the edge of the lounge chair. She didn’t even flinch at the various creeks or groans from the messy storage room as she listed out her many, many grievances to a gypsy machine in the basement of a haunted castle. A haunted castle that had quite literally appeared in the park the same night that the girls had gotten together for a costume party and sex contest.</p><p>Somehow, someway, this wasn’t even close to the weirdest night Minako had...but it was certainly up there.</p><p>The machine, Doctor Zalost as it called itself, said nothing as it let the catsuit-clad girl lament and woe without any pressure or prods. Something about the bombastic yet tinny voice had compelled her to air out everything - all her dirty laundry from personal fears to her mounting frustrations. “I...I don’t even know why, if it was something I said or something she saw. I tried to chase after her but she kept running away.”</p><p><b>“Yes yes - Doctor Zalost knows your pain well-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh”</em> </b> <b> “-very well indeed. Why even Doctor Zalost can feel how unhappy you are.”</b></p><p>Minako blinked at the sudden and rather abrupt words of the machine. She glanced over at the gypsy animatronic and blinked owlishly. “I...I’m not happy?”</p><p><b>No No, not at all-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh”</em> </b> <b> “Why, you may just be the unhappiest person that Doctor Zalost has ever seen!” </b>the gypsy machine declared.</p><p>Such an exaggerated diagnosis should make even Minako skeptical, but the poor girl was already so wound up that she couldn’t help but believe it. Her already dour expression sunk even lower as tears threatened to leak from her glassy eyes. “I...I am?” she sniffed.</p><p>The animatronic vigorously jerked forward and back before its broken lip-synch rattled off another oddly well-timed recording. <b>“But it does not have to stay that way. Yes, Yes - Doctor Zalost knows exactly how to cure-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh”</em> </b> <b> “-of her unhappy worries!””</b></p><p>His words, hollow and mechanical as they were, still seemed to resonate with the young woman. She rolled up on the couch until she was sat up and leaned forward with her fists clasped together. “How do I do that, Doctor Zalost? I’ll try anything - anything!” she begged.</p><p>
  <b>“Through the power...of dance!”</b>
</p><p>Minako’s desperation evaporated as she stared blankly at the jerky machine that rattled in the glass box. “I...What?” she asked.</p><p>Doctor Zalost whirled and clicked as its body gestured towards her. <b>“You must take ownership and pride of yourself - then you will feel happy again!”</b></p><p>The cat burglar tried to argue against this, but she really couldn’t think of anything. Her only real burden was a level of reluctance to believe that such a simple, obvious solution could really cure her unseen ails. “I-I dunno,” she sighed as she hugged her arms and glanced aside.</p><p><b>Trust Doctor Zalost-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-Truuuuust Doctor Zalost. Doctor Zalost knows what is best for you,” </b>The gypsy machine insisted. its jaw flapped up and down as it stared at her with an expectant gleam in its glassy eyes.</p><p>Minako swallowed down her own doubts and nodded in agreement with his kind, truthful words. “O-Okay okay. I’ll do it, Doctor Zalost!” she stood up proud.</p><p><b>“Splendid! And do not worry, for Doctor Zalost will happily watch..for-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-of course,” </b>it added with more of its charming jerky motions.</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Sailor Venus giggled in delight. She stretched up to roll out the kinks with a loud yawn. Her breasts bounced in her partially unzipped catsuit before she asked, “Where should I dance at?”</p><p>Doctor. Zalost jerked and gestured over to the other corner of the room. She looked past a few random things on the floor until she finally gazed at a stage that had been crammed into the corner. <b>“You may use this stage and everything upon it. Yes yes - everything.”</b></p><p>Minako bit her lip and nodded in agreement. She stepped over the rubbish on the ground and eyed her newfound stage for something to use. The only real thing of merit was a dusty pole that stuck out from the middle of the stage She reached out and swiped a finger down to examine the dust. “Hmm,” she pondered.</p><p>So I should just...I should just dance,” she told herself as she turned to Doctor Zalost. The machine stared at her from over its shoulder as it waited for her to start. She flashed the helpful machine a grateful smile and tapped her foot against the floor for what she needed most.</p><p>A rhythm.</p><p>She found her body roll and curve to a beat only she could hear. Her eyes shifted close as she surrendered to a song that filled her heart. Her steps stayed mostly refined as she drew upon the same moves that would come forth from volleyball. She stepped across the stage, around the pole in the center as she felt her woes finally ebb away. “I...I think it's working” she breathed in delight.</p><p><b>“Wonderful! How does-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-feel now?”</b></p><p>“I feel...I feel good. Really, really good,” she called back to Doctor Zalost. Her hips wiggled and rolled as she pivoted and shook her chest. She sometimes turned towards the wall and displayed her plush rear that struggled against her too-tight catsuit.</p><p>Minako reflexively reached up and unzipped her suit for some air between her boobs. She wiped down her brow as a wide, bright smile took over her lips. She couldn’t even see beyond the lights over her stage as she let the performance overtake her.</p><p>Sailor Venus shined as bright as a star as she took the stage for herself. Her steps light, her gyrations divine. She roamed her new kingdom beyond the celestial bodies - a private land deep in the cursed earth. Aimless in her frivolity...but never lost.</p><p>And not alone.</p><p>No matter where she went on her stage her eyes always returned to the pole - the tower that pierced her domain and withheld her radiant reflection in its shackles of dust and dirt. If she were haughty perhaps she would feel insulted by such a sully in her presence. But rather for kindhearted Minako, she felt pity, and wonder at what she could do to help this humble shaft shine as bright as she was. <em> ‘Hmm, maybe I could try...I know!’ </em></p><p>Minako’s dance brought her close until she could reach out to grab the pole. Her palm closed around the dusty metal rod as she pivoted and gyrated her way close to it. Her knee shifted across it as her bosom and crotch ground against it. “C-Cold!” she winced.</p><p>She tried to pull away but found the pole stuck between her cleavage hole. She tried to pull it out of her zipper and grabbed the shaft for more support. Her hips rolled and squirmed against the cold pole as she grunted and groaned. The rhythm was halted.</p><p>But not gone.</p><p>Slowly her moves became less chaotic and instead more smooth. Not flawless, but with flow and intent behind it. Even after she managed to pry the pole out of her tits she kept her hands on the glossy surface as scoop after scoop of dust was wiped away. Soon the silver pole shined just as bright as she did, and reflected her tight black suit right back to her.</p><p>“H-hey, this is kinda fun,” she giggled as she swayed and rolled against the cool shaft. Her hands shifted up and down as she shifted back and forth. Slowly, she turned around and exposed her rump to the machine as it clacked and clattered in approval</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, yes - very good! Embrace fun - embrace it and let it all pour out!”</b>
</p><p>“Okay!” she cheered as she did what simply felt right. What felt <em> fun </em>. What sent her body to a rhythm she never even knew existed. A rhythm so powerful it sent her down on her knees as she squatted down and shoved her ass right out. She pulled herself up and let her hips roll and crash against the pole as her breasts ended up giving the cool shaft another surprise titjob.</p><p>She listened to the raving praise of her Doctor as she spun around the pole. A leg locked over as she pushed herself off and into the air. She gripped the rod for dear life as her breasts bounced and heaved against her catsuit while her legs rose up to her stomach. She locked them around the pole and tugged around in a nice spin.</p><p><b>“Magnificent, Simply Magnificent-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “!”</b></p><p>His rave, rapacious applause spurred her on as she spun and twirled around her new favorite toy. The cat-like grace of her character came forth as Minako owned her stage and the tight body that she’d been given. For all her cheer - for all her charm, she knew how to flaunt it.</p><p>Perhaps a little <em> too </em> hard.</p><p>Sailor Venus was so caught up in her routine that she barely noticed the zipper slide down, past the underside of her breast until it kissed her navel. She never noticed as the split halves of her catsuit were pulled apart until only her auspiciously covered nipples kept them from flopping off. But even that couldn't last as one final, passionate twirl made the suit fly up and off her cleavage.</p><p>
  <em> Boing Boing </em>
</p><p>“H-Huuh?!”</p><p>Minako froze as the cold air struck her bare tits. She scrambled to cover them again as she tugged up her catsuit. “O-Oh no, my boobs-!”</p><p><b>“Do not stop dancing! Do not let the unhappiness claim-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-again! You must dance - dance through the shame!” </b>Doctor Zalost demanded.</p><p>The girl winced at the sudden tone her kind new friend had taken with her. She shifted and squirmed as her hips nervously rolled on. “I-I-”</p><p>
  <b>“Dance!”</b>
</p><p>“Okay!” she vigorously nodded. Her hands quickly grabbed the pole again as her costume slipped off. Bare, perky boobs bounced as she swayed from side to side. Hard nipples throbbed in the cold room as her rosy areole swung to and fro. Her movements grew sluggish as the catsit weighed down on her and impeded her motions.</p><p>
  <b>“Do not let such burdens weigh you down - cast them off! Off!”</b>
</p><p>“I will, I will!” she promised as she danced on with moves not even she was sure how she knew, but still managed to perform them with some degree of grace. Her body writhed and ground against the pole as her catsuit slipped further and further down her body. Slowly, her stomach was revealed alongside biceps, then her navel with her forearms. Minako let her hands swap over the pole to let the long sleeves slip off her wrists and hang down around her now-topless body.</p><p><b>“Yes...Yes...Very good-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” </b>Doctor Zalost praised her.</p><p>She nodded in agreement as hips shook more and more of her catsuit down. The peek of her lacy black panties keeked out around her ripe rolling hips as she repeated his words with an absentminded smile.</p><p>“Yes...yes...very...very good~”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where is the doctor? We cannot proceed without her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not life-threatening, but it would be best to get the procedure done as soon as possible.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ms. Mizuno, could you go fetch the doctor, please? I believe she was in the patient’s ward.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-Yes, sir!” </em>
</p><p>Ami paused to fix her miniskirt and cap before she hurried her way down the hall. The bottom button still wasn’t quite fitted right and left her left thigh partially more exposed over her stockings. It was an unfortunate issue, but not enough of one to impact her ability to perform on the floor. Still, it must’ve looked quite awkward as she bent over to pull down the loose flap and inadvertently flash her panties to anyone that could be behind her.</p><p>But such thoughts weren’t on the nurse’s mind. Not as her heart still pounded from the nerves of being acknowledged. Even if it was as a glorified messenger gopher, it was already an impressive milestone. One that would surely speak well to her time here as she completed her temp work and pursed even loftier heights to one day be called ‘Doctor Mizuno.</p><p>But such a tale had yet to be told. Right now, the latest chapter of her life compelled her to walk down the long, yet quiet hall. Ami’s short heels clacked on the tiles as she neared the entrance to the patient’s ward. But before she pushed open the door, she hesitated.</p><p>“This...Something isn’t right,” she told herself as she looked at her outstretched hand. Something about this whole scenario - her whole life in fact - felt like a lie. It was like something had entrapped her in a fantasy as she helplessly drifted through page after page of a prolonged life.</p><p>Perhaps the stress was getting to her now.</p><p>Ami shook her head clear of these unpleasant thoughts. “I-I can’t get distracted,” she admonished herself as she pushed open the door and stepped into the next wing.</p><p>A featureless corridor of identical doorways greeted her as she began the long task of finding the elusive Doctor. She knocked on the first door on the left and peeked her head in. nothing but a row of three neatly made beds and open curtains. Ami withdrew and looked in the next one.</p><p>Time trickled by her as room after empty room was checked and withdrawn from as she searched for the Doctor. Near the end of the hallway, she pushed open yet another door and calmly asked, “Excuse me Doctor, are you in here?”</p><p>
  <em> Plap plap plap </em>
</p><p>Wet skin slaps registered in Ami’s ears as she looked across the door threshold and into the room proper. The three beds were occupied with wrapped up patients as sunset’s glow peeked through the window. Yet the trio were hardly the only ones that were in the room. No, there was a fourth, more able, and fine-bodied dweller that had currently busied herself with sucking down a nice fat cock from one of the patients on the middle cot. Ami gasped at the sight.</p><p>“D-Doctor Sugimoto?!”</p><p>The doctor glanced up from her work as her lips stretched up and down the fat girth before her. Ami could just make out the peek of the doctor’s customary leopard-printed bra beneath her turquoise sweater top and doctor’s coat. Her badge could barely be made out on the glare, with only the name ‘Shoko’ visible on the right side of the laminated card. The older, bustier woman gave a last long deep suck before she pulled off with a loud, wet pop. spit strands clung to her ripe, fuckable lips as she licked them clear before she casually acknowledged the bluenette in the door.</p><p>“Oh, if it isn’t Ami. To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>The cavalier manner in which the Doctor addressed her pupil was only further contrasted as she reached down and casually jerked off the faceless, nameless patient. Ami’s mouth opened and closed at the clear and blatant breach of hospital conduct as she stammered out her grievance. “D-Doctor, the surgery!”</p><p><em> ‘Wait - what am I saying?! Why is the surgery more important than...than fornicating with patients?? Surely that’s not normal, is it?’ </em> Ami asked herself of Shoko’s antics.</p><p>Doctor Sugimoto laughed and shook her head at the poor girl’s plight. She looked at her cute little pupil right in the eye and offered a warm, confident smile as her handjob continued on. “The surgery can wait. That patient is in no danger, but these ones-”</p><p>Shoko paused and leaned down to lick the hard, throbbing shaft in her hand before she effortlessly went on with her lecture. “-Well, you can see how stiff and hard they all are. I’m afraid immediate treatment was required, and I am only too happy to do my part.”</p><p>“Perhaps you’ll assist me, Ms. Mizuno? That way we can finish faster and get to the surgery,” Doctor Sugimoto suggested before she popped her lips back over the tip. Ami watched with wide eyes as her mentor effortlessly sucked down to the middle and popped right back up in one fluid, flawless motion. “Here - I already warmed this one up. Just take care of the rest,” she instructed.</p><p>The woman stood up and let her breasts bounce free before Ami’s eyes. She merely shrugged off her coat as the woman turned to face the next cot in line. The budding nurse at the door got a good look under her mentor’s skirt and gaped at the obvious mess that leaked out of her askew, leopard-printed panties. Shoko Sugimoto didn’t even spare a glance back as she pulled down the third patient’s pants and began to feast and suckle on his soft cock.</p><p>Ami bit her lip at the lascivious slurps that filled the room. She stayed there in the open door as her eyes darted between her mentor’s shapely back and the still-hard, wet cock on the middle bed that she was meant to ‘assist’ on. “I...I shouldn’t...I mean I...C-Can’t I?”</p><p>The question passed over and over again from her head and lips. She asked herself that even as she stepped into the room and let the door swing shut behind her. Ami’s fingers robotically shifted down to unbutton her dress further until she could push aside her blue-striped panties between her legs. The cot shifted and squeaked beneath her as she mounted and straddled the poor boy wrapped in gauze and bandages upon it. She shuddered as her moist pussy kissed his hot shaft. “O-ooooh~”</p><p>Her ear twitched as Doctor Sugimoto sucked and gulped beside her while nurse Mizuno hoisted up and pushed her slit against the cock tip. A wave of pleasure swept over her as she slowly lowered herself down on the hard dick until her crotch kissed his lap. Ami arched back as delightful groans passed her lips. Her hard nipples scraped against her dress as she struggled to adjust to the girth in her body. “O-Oooh Doctor, this feels so nice,” she whimpered.</p><p>Shoko’s throaty chuckles echoed through Ami’s ears as the older woman kept her mouth occupied. She left her nurse be to dictate the pace as Ami’s hips slowly rolled up the cock again until the crown was barely between her legs. Her knees dug into the sheets while she let her thighs bounce up and down as the speed grew faster and faster with every long, complete stroke. She gripped the patient’s shoulders for support as her body undulated and squirmed atop him.</p><p>“O-oooh it feels...it feels so-”</p><p>
  <b>“Real?”</b>
</p><p>Ami gasped and looked around for the source of that sudden voice. But other than Shoko’s head bobs on her right and an already-spent patient to her left, there was no one else in the room. Just her and the faceless, nameless cock she happily squirmed and bounced upon like a bitch in heat. A bitch in need.</p><p>“Y-Yes, that’s it - more. More!” she panted. Her hand reached up and pulled open her dress to let her bra free. Ami quickly pushed up the cup and squeezed her own tit for further stimulation as she ground down against the nice fat cock in her pussy. “C-Come on, you can do more, can’t you?” she pleaded.</p><p>The patient twitched beneath her before he rammed up into her snatch. Ami spat out in shock as the cresting waves of pleasure in her body were overtaken by a tidal wall of euphoria. Her body went stiff as the cock beneath her jackhammered up and out of her pussy. The thursts rattle over her at a breakneck, almost alarming speed. Far, far faster than anyone should be able to perform, much less someone who was bedridden and wrapped up.</p><p>But such a queer concept barely even registered for Ami. Not when she was being ridden from orgasm to earth-shattering orgasm at a pace unheard of by human kind. She squeezed and fondled her tit in response to the intense drills, and even ripped open her dress further to snatch up her other breast to double the stimulation. “OH GOD YES, HARDER F-F-FASTER!”</p><p>Whatever her whim, the patient obeyed. Her every fantasy both uttered and unsaid was catered to by the province of the very world itself. When she felt sweaty, the room chilled. When she felt her nipples throb and stiffen painfully, a hot gasp blew over from the overhead vent. When the glare from the sun bothered her eye, the very blinds seemed to nudge down to protect her. She didn’t want for anything, for anyone. Her ‘mentor’, the other two patients - even the very room itself seemed to evaporate around her into a milky white void.</p><p>All that she knew was her own selfish desires.</p><p>All that she heard were her own pleasured growls.</p><p>All she felt was her own ecstasy.</p><p>“This is...this is so real - a dream come true~”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Glug glug glug~ </em>
</p><p>Rei felt the oddly cool, bubbly champagne slide down her throat. She really wasn’t one for champagne or other more western beverages, but she could at least appreciate the taste as it washed out her mouth. The costumed bar-brawler pulled the bottle away and smacked her lips in satisfaction. “Y’know, it's not so bad”</p><p>She set the bottle down and wiped her lips clear with a nearby napkin. Somehow it had remained even after everything else had simply vanished. A trick she still was in the dark of, but at least trusted her charms to be able to handle if needed. In the meantime, she could simply sit back and finally enjoy something tonight.</p><p>Sailor Mars took a few more long, hearty gulps of the rich beverage. She casually turned and leaned back against the table, still ready to leap up at the first sign of trouble. Her hair billowed back behind her as she pulled the bottle away again with a deep, satisfied sigh.</p><p>“Oh yeah - tastes pretty good actually. What is this anyway?” Rei asked. She shifted the bottle and squinted at the worn label. Her eyes could just make out, of all things, pyramids and a sunset behind the dunes as she read out the brand.</p><p>“Ardeth Bay..hmmm, .never heard of it,” she shrugged and took another sip. “Well, at least it's taking care of that horrible cum from the party,” she spat.</p><p>Rei bristled as the rancid, stodgy taste attacked her tongue again. She retaliated with a long, deep swig that battered her tongue. Her hand gripped the table for support as she developed a small, yet noticeable sway with every deep gulp. “<em> Pwah </em>! S-Stupid Usagi - why make such a weird idea?”</p><p>Rei growled and peered down into the now half-empty bottle. she shook her head before she looked down at her costume with some level of scorn. Scorn at such a ridiculous attire. Scorn at herself for agreeing to such an idea. But most of all, scorn at the girl that suggested it. Plus even more scorn at that exact same girl that suggested the party itself as a ‘girls night out’. “I mean...What even was the point of inviting us if we’re gonna just break off??” she rambled off.</p><p>“S-Sush a si-<em> iip! </em>-ly idea,” she bitterly growled before yet another chug filled her cheeks with champagne. Rei slumped back further onto the table until her boots dangled off the floor. She kicked aimlessly as she tipped back more and more of the champagne down her gullet.</p><p>
  <em> Glug glug glug glug glug </em>
</p><p>Loud chugs lingered in the mostly still dining room as its sole occupant guzzled down booze. The only other sound was the crackles from the hearth that popped over her at an irregular pace. She could barely even hear the storm that still pounded at the windows above her. None of that mattered to her as she sucked down champagne to wash away the taste of bad jizz.</p><p>
  <em> Glug glug gl-omp opm omm… </em>
</p><p>Rei blinked and pulled the bottle away. She tipped it over and shook, but not even a drop slipped out. The costumed bar-brawler and actual <em> Miko </em> hiccuped and cocked her head. “O-Oh, itsh gaahne?”</p><p>She tried to drink more, but nothing more came out. Eventually, Rei had to give up and set the bottle down. The girl frowned and pouted as she swayed atop the table and slurred out, “Booo, I wanted mo-oore?”</p><p>Her knuckle brushed against something beside her. Something cold. She lazily looked down and stared at the bottle that appeared right next to her. Rei blinked and cocked her head. “...T-That washn’t thhair before,” She mumbled as she eyed the bottle through a lidded, hazy gaze.</p><p>“Weiiiight...S-Shouldn’t I be...the others?” she thought. Sailor Mars, inebriated as she was, still had the means to shake off her drunken stupor as the memory of her friends flashed over her. Friends that she’d shared laughs and cries with. Friends that were in this castle just like she was.</p><p>Rei struggled up to her feet and gripped the table for support. The taste of cum on her tongue was almost a trivial matter compared to the drunken stupor that now claimed her body. She nursed her temples as she limped towards the exit.</p><p>“...There washh a dohr, ryght?”</p><p>She fumbled and groped the wall where she knew the double doors were. But there was nothing there- no ingrained wood or even a brass handle remained. Only a blank, slightly tattered wall. “W-Weird...meybee th-<em> hic! </em> Kickshin?” she mused.</p><p>Sailor Mars traced around the room with her hands still on the walls. She passed under the painting and turned the corner to keep her shamble. But when her shoulder nudged the other corner she finally had to look up and back. Sure enough - there was nothing but a blank wall beneath the portraits. “N-No door...Whash go-<em> iick! </em>-ng on?”</p><p>Rei fumbled around the room for some kind of foul play or trickery. She pulled out some charms and held them between her loose fingers as her sluggish steps carried her throughout the dining room. But try as she might she could find no signs of anything.</p><p>“Hmph!” she grumbled as she finally collapsed into a chair back at the table. Rei leaned forward, hand on her cheek as she tried to think of some way to escape. Her eyes looked around the table for anything but found it quite sparse except for the roast pig platter.</p><p>And the champagne bottle.</p><p>Sailor Mars reached out and groped the unopened bottle. Her wrist accidentally bumped the empty one she’d already chugged down before she brought her new champagne to her and struggled to read it. It was another of this <em> ‘Ardeth Bay’ </em> brand that she’d never even heard of until today. She licked her lips as she thought of another taste. “I...I think they’ll be fiiiiine,” she shrugged and settled back into her chair for another good drink.</p><p>Rei tried to uncork the bottle but found it more tricky than the first one. Maybe it was the alcohol already in her body that sapped her of strength and focus. Perhaps she’d been drunk the whole time and simply imagined everything? <em> ‘Yeah...that makes more sense than disappearing doors, right?’ </em> she giggled to herself while she struggled with the bottle.</p><p>“C-come on you shilly caaahp,” she mumbled as her hand struggled to get a grip on the cold bottle. Her palm stroked up and down as she desperately sought some way to firmly grasp it. The bar brawler eventually set the bottle between her legs and squeezed it with her thighs for some support. “J-Just gottah-” she slurred out.</p><p>If she were sober perhaps the <em> Miko </em> would’ve realized what she was doing. Not simply opening alcohol, but rather the way she tried to do it. Her same hands that had already jerked off a trio of dicks groped and grappled with the wet, cold bottle shaft without a single care in the world.</p><p>Up and down over the cool glass and the worn label as she squeezed the bottle between her thighs. The base of her desired drink reached under her short skirt and pushed against her somewhat damp panties. The sudden chill on her warm, wet loins sent a shiver up her spine as she felt the cap loosen between her thumb. “G-Gohc-”</p><p>
  <em> pop! </em>
</p><p>Ooh!”</p><p>Rei gasped as the cork flew off and into the air. Its ascent was swiftly followed by a thick stream of champagne that shot over her head and splashed down right atop her. She winced as the cold drink splashed in her hair and seeped down her face. A few weaker spurts of crystalline bubbly brew fired over her tight white top until her thin bra peeked out beneath. The last few shots of champagne merely splashed over her bare stomach. The rest poured down the side of the bottle and onto her dresses.</p><p>Sailor Mars tasted some of the champagne as it leaked into her mouth. Her tongue flicked out to scoop up more of the rich drink “Heh he he - bubbleee” she giggled.</p><p>Her hand gripped the messy bottle and brought it to her eager lips. However, her already impacted facilities wound up messing with her in more ways than one, and she basically splashed champagne over her face more than into her mouth. Her tongue hung out as she desperately tried to scoop funnel the fun drink to her greedy gullet. The mostly-empty bottle slipped out of her loose fingers as her hand went numb.</p><p>
  <em> Crash! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thud! </em>
</p><p>The bottle shattered on the ground beneath her. The young woman paid it no mind as she crashed forward onto the table in a drunken delirium. Her sluggish giggles and hiccups were masked by her long black hair as she nuzzled her cheek over the tablecloth. Champagne swam on her tongue as the foul taste of glory hole guzzled cum finally left her.</p><p>But what remained was something else - something possibly even worse.</p><p>Rei grumbled as her thighs scraped and squirmed in the chair. The heat in her loins had brown worse the more she’d sucked down cold gulps of champagne. Her sensitive, puffy lips rubbed over the material of her panties as light gasps escaped her lips.</p><p>“Ugh...M-Muh?”</p><p>She peeked up through her long locks. Her sluggish eyes saw a peek of dark pink from the platter that dominated the center of the table. Sailor Mars struggled up on her elbows as she finally got a good look at the succulent roast that had miraculously appeared in the center.</p><p>More specifically, at the plump, juicy sausage that hung out between its hindlegs.</p><p>Rei licked her lips and salivated at the succulent sight...</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Makoto’s head spun as her body went slack. The tentacles sensed her lack of resistance and swiftly adjusted their grip around her. The space princess winced as she was thrust into the air and upside down, with her wrists and ankle lashed and pulled apart. Another tentacle quickly seized her waist to keep her in place. She felt both that and another tentacle tip slip down on her body. the former between her tits and right up to her quivering lips. Meanwhile, the latter simply stroked itself against her damp panties.</p><p>“T-These things aren’t joking around,” she mumbled to herself. The urge to fight back was sapped away though, and she was left utterly powerless against the slimy, wriggling tendrils. Her eyes squinted in the light as she watched some sort of blue secretion leak out from the two tentacles on her body. She couldn’t even squeeze her mouth shut as the liquid dripped between her lips.</p><p>“Ngh!”</p><p>Makoto gasped at the first taste that burned on her tongue. The musky ichor clung to her palate as she felt the same mixture seep into her panties and against her loins. The secretions increased the more the tentacles rubbed against her until she had a steady stream of blue nectar seeped between her legs and all over her mouth.</p><p><em> ‘I...I can still wriggle free,’ </em> she told herself - pleaded with herself. Her will struggled and fought the lethargy and numbness in her muscles until she earned a mere twitch of her finger. A meager victory, but a win nonetheless.</p><p>Sadly it was the most she’d be able to muster as the rationality and the fight was swiftly overtaken. Her body stiffened and shook as the nectar implanted its own metaphorical seeds in her mind. <em> ‘I...Is this so bad?’ </em> she wondered as her body slipped away from her.</p><p>It honestly didn’t -in fact, it felt quite good to her. Even better with every moment that passed and every thrust in her pussy. More and more of these creeping thoughts of acceptance and tolerance wormed their way through her brain. Her own inner voice now cooed so sweet between her ears as she relaxed in the Grope Vine’s grip, both physically and mentally. There was no fight anymore - only curled, twisted thoughts of need, of desire.</p><p>Of pollination.</p><p>Makoto’s eyes went dull as her struggles slowed and finally ceased. Try as she might she couldn’t even muster another curl of her finger in the tentacle’s grasp as the taste of the secretions robbed her of what little resolve she still had. In just a short time, her thoughts had been constricted in the grip of these lustful, groping vines. Just as her body was. And she didn’t mind it at all.</p><p>“M-More,” she hoarsely begged.</p><p>The vine against her panties twitched at her words. It swiftly curled up and around her underwear before it dug down under the intimate garment. A swift jerk up snapped the bottoms off and exposed her puffy lips and her full contained bush between the remnants of her panties. The vine wasted no further time and swiftly dove into her velvet folds.</p><p>“Oh god!” she gasped as the pointy tendril slid right in without any resistance. Her gasp only made more of the blue secretions pour down her chin and into her mouth. Shudders and spasms struck her body as goosebumps rose up. The chain of her bikini top shifted against the intrusive vine as it dangled right before her lips.</p><p>She could feel the tentacle as it bent around inside her. The vile vine thrust in and out as her own arousal lubricated it along with the secretions from the vine’s surface. Her hips struggled to buck up against the tentacle as she adjusted to the pain. But she really didn’t know what pain was, or what to expect</p><p>“H-HUH?!”</p><p>Makoto wheezed as the tip, and the body dipped past her cervix and coiled up inside her womb. She spasmed and grunted at the strange wriggles in her body. The rest of the long tentacle rhythmically pumped in and out of her snatch. Tears leaked from her eyes and down her temples as she struggled against this strange, intense pain as her womb was stretched out. Whatever thoughts. but somehow, someway - her mind wasn’t on the strife being pushed against her. In fact, all she could think of was <em> more. </em></p><p>More vines, more holes- more, more, <em> more. </em></p><p>Sailor Jupiter’s whines and whimpers melted away as deep, gargled moans passed her blue-stained lips. Her toes curled in her shoes as the pain seeped away to pure, unbridled ecstasy. She saw stars dance and explode in her vision as the blood flowed to her head and the secretions seeped into her skin. In the blurry haze around her, she saw a lazy streak of green. She blinked as another vine wriggled close to her face.</p><p>“W-What are you doi-<em> iing </em>?!”</p><p>Makoto gaped as the vine bloomed before her very eyes. The green growth stretched out as a rich, almost royal purple stem quickly flowered in a shower of blue nectar. She felt the warm, musky ichor splash on her face, but her focus wasn’t on that, but on the implications that had shattered the lustful gropes around her brain. <em> ‘Wait, if that thing can do that...d-does that mean tha-’ </em></p><p>“AHHHHHHH!”</p><p>A sharp scream passed her lips as Makoto hacked out blue nectar. Her hips bucked and rolled as she struggled against the sudden growth in her womb from the tentacle’s flowering. “I-IT OPENED INSIDE MEEEE!”</p><p>The vine pulled back until it’s newly-bloomed head brushed against her cervix. From here it adopted a deep, rhythmic pattern of strokes as it pushed and squeezed the purple head in and out of her womb. She felt a similar pressure suddenly take form between her tits and barely looked up in time to see her metal bikini top being torn apart as a third purple stem squeezed between her breasts. “Oh god, oh fuuuuuck!”</p><p>More pained grunts mixed with lustful groans as the sailor scout struggled to cope with the attack on her body. It was unlike anything she’d experienced, at least nothing that she could well remember for herself. She could hardly think straight anymore, hardly say a thing as the intrusive vine pounded her pussy while it's brethren squeezed her. Her loins were being pulled apart in every direction by the thick vine and thicker stem that had taken her all the way into her womb.</p><p>It hurt so badly...but somehow, it also wasn’t enough.</p><p>Makoto winced through her tears at the tentacle that lazily swayed around her. Somehow, the hypnotic flow and bobbing made her finally able to think of something through the cloud of pain. Her one thought -her one desire - was to choke down that vine cock.</p><p>From her horse throat, she managed to rasp out, “F-Fuck my mouth!”</p><p>The tentacle froze, as if unsure of her words. But then it swiftly coiled up to her open lips and dove right down. The thick purple stem forced itself down her throat as it slid right down and lodged itself in her gullet. Makoto’s bugged-out eyes darted between the tentacle in her mouth and the identical vine that lazily pumped between her tits. She could sometimes make out the bulge that the former caused as it thrust in her throat, while the latter wriggled and flopped in her bosom.</p><p>But none of those two could compare to the tentacle in her pussy - in her womb. Her hips struggled to buck against the fat fuck-plant as it filled and churned around in her body. Her pussy juices and the strange blue nectar actually seeped down into her womb. The slurry was churned and sloshed around by the vine-cock that pulsed and throbbed between her legs.</p><p>Makoto choked and whined between the tentacles around her. Her body was ablaze with sensation and euphoria. She felt its un-flowered brethren brush against her limbs. The tips lazily rubbed over her knuckles and down between the balls of her feet. One of them even coiled in and slipped a sandal off her foot so it could play with her toes. The soft ‘thunk’ of the discarded sandal on the tile below merely made her ear twitch. It was instantly forgotten as she bobbed her head against the vine in her gullet.</p><p>She didn’t know how long this went on for - minutes, hours, even days. It didn’t matter to Makoto Kino at all. She was locked somewhere between the orgasmic euphoria and the threshold that chained her down. Unable to calm, but unable to climax. Perhaps it was the secretions that had played hell on her tantalizing body.</p><p>Perhaps it simply didn’t matter.</p><p>Makoto perked up as the vines suddenly sped up their thrusts. The growing blackness in her eyes was shaken away as the vine-cock lodged in her throat slammed deep down and throbbed. Her sudden throaty grunt made it twitch and erupt as jets of sticky blue nectar fired up into her stomach.</p><p>“Mmmmph!”</p><p>Makoto felt the tentacle in her pussy speed up as well, just as she watched the third flowered vine-cock start to twitch in her tits. Her fingers and toes curled in delight as she awaited the inevitable to pass. The vines that had played with her body now tightened their grip on her. They held her in place while she shuddered and undulated in their grasp. Just as her stomach was pumped full of vine-cum, so too would her young, fertile womb.</p><p>“Mmmmmph~”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sailor Jupiter arched back in her restraints as the sticky, flowery seed filled and sloshed in her. She barely even noticed as the tit-fucked vine shot more nectar over her face and even onto her tits. Her upper body and even her loins were splashed in blue as the plant pumped its progeny into the fertile human female. And all she could simply do was lay back and bask in the glow of a dearly gained orgasm.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This...this is...isn’t enough.’ </em>
</p><p>‘<em> More...I NEED more’ </em></p><p>Makoto barely even twitched as the vines lowered her to the ground. They uncurled around her defiled body before they went limp on the floor. The flowered stems in her mouth and pussy pulled free and fired one last spurt of blue nectar before they too collapsed. Utterly spent as its purpose in life was fulfilled.</p><p>The plant withered and wilted.</p><p>“M-More.”</p><p>Her weak, but hungry mewls came from her messy and hoarse throat. She rose on her elbows, eyes wide, and awash in a strange bluish hue as she beheld the source of her newfound desires. She tugged at the tentacle still lightly wrapped around her waist and brought the stem to her lips. Her fist squeezed the vine as she sought to wring out more and more of the sweet, musky nectar that her body so dearly craved.</p><p>
  <em> Gulp gulp gulp. </em>
</p><p>Makoto’s eyes narrowed as the last of the secretions were wrung out of the stem. She licked around the base for any nectar that remained. Her fingers slid down between her legs as she fingered the sticky blue ichor that leaked out of her pussy. “M-More~” she moaned out.</p><p>Her eyes shifted open as she looked around the laboratory with a bright, blue-stained smile. There are more plants in this room. More plants with more tentacles, and more nectar.</p><p>More fun.</p><p>“I...I’ll fuck every vine~”</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>The Castle clattered and groaned in delight. It tasted the sweetest succor of its victims as they fell deeper and deeper into the deceit and lies. The machinations that turned around them, just unseen by eyes that glossed over by glamour and giddish glee. The windows brightened as a small, yet sinister glow emanated from the very stones.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The feast must go on</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Phwoosh. </em>
</p><p>Minako finally let go of the pole and stepped out of her catsuit and heels. She kept her hands at her sides as her bare breast and tiny black panties were on full, brazen display. Her feet planted ono the stage as she boldly and happily asked, “Well, how does it look, Doctor Zalost?”</p><p><b>“Splendid, Splendid! Doctor Zalost is very pleased-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh.</em> </b> <b>” “!”</b></p><p>She giggled at the animatronic's quaint charm. Her hips pushed out as she leaned in to show off more of her bouncy breasts. She didn’t even mind the cold anymore, not when the kind machine’s words had filled her with courage and pride.</p><p>The gypsy’s body shook and rattled as it spoke to her more. <b>“Doctor Zalost has a request for-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-Please step closer.”</b></p><p>Minako cocked her head aside, confused. Still, she found no reason to deny such a humble wish and complied. Her feet stepped off the stage and back onto the floor as she slowly, confidently walked towards the machine. She didn’t even mind that her tits bounced with every step. Or that her hips seemed to push from side to side with every purposeful step.</p><p><b>“Closer, closer! Doctor Zalost wishes to see all of-”“</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-yes, yes all of her!”</b></p><p>His tinny words and jilted, drawn-out pronunciation of her name made her smile as she struck a pose right before the machine. “Like this?”</p><p><b>“Yes, Yes - very good!” </b>The machine clattered.</p><p>“Very good, yes yes,” she repeated back with a giggle. Minako stretched out and let her perky tits bounce in delight. She spun around in place as she cooed out, “Oh Doctor Zalost...I feel so wonderful now!”</p><p><b>“Doctor Zalost is pleased to hear that,-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “- quite pleased indeed!” </b>The machine said with the same exact bombastic nature as every other recording. At least, if they were actual recordings. A part of Minako questioned if the animatronic was really just a machine, or if there was something else to this.</p><p>But luckily she wasn’t listening to that part at all. Not anymore at least. She was only listening to the part that Doctor Zalost suggested - the part that made her feel happy. And she knew something that would make her feel very happy in return for all the gypsy teller’s kind words and deeds.</p><p>“I have you to thank for that, Doctor Zalost~” Minako purred as she walked up to the box. Her lithe, naked body pressed against the edges as she pushed her hand over the glass. The cold chill on her nipples made her coo in delight as she wiped them right before the animatronic’s eyes.</p><p>The gypsy clacked and whirred in its booth before it spoke in a voice that was less personal and far, far more automatic than any of its prior advice. <b>“Please, step away from the booth, Doctor Zalost cannot work so closely.”</b></p><p>“But I want to thank you for all your kind advice, Doctor Zalost,” Sailor Venus pouted as she squeezed and squirmed near the machine. Her hand reached down to the little ledge right beneath the Doctor’s torso as she rubbed her fingers against the lip.“Didn’t you like my dancing?”</p><p>Minako leaned close and breathed against the glass before she cooed, “Don’t you want me to be happy?”</p><p><b>“If that will make you happy, then yes, yes -” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “-may stay as long as she wants!” </b>Doctor Zalost declared. The response was a bit more bombastic again, perhaps even more so than before. But Minako was hardly one to pick up on such things, even in the best of circumstances. Right now she only wanted one thing and one thing only - to make Doctor Zalost happy.</p><p>With permission, she mounted the thin, but wide enough ledge. She rubbed her black panties against the glass, just like her full perky tits. Her hand traced over the box and lightly gripped the corner. Her other hand reached up and massaged her breast as she licked the glass.</p><p><em> ‘...What am I doing?’ </em> Minako asked herself. She didn’t even know how she knew any of this. Something about that stage, the lights, and Doctor Zalost’s encouragement had awakened something inside her. Something that was but wasn’t her. Maybe she should reject it.</p><p>But that wouldn’t make her happy. What made her happy was to show her appreciation, and what made it feel best was to show it directly, with the one thing she had with her in this castle - her body.</p><p>Minako kept her antics as she performed one of, if not the strangest lap dances in the history of the trade. Her crotch undulated against the gypsy machine’s box as she struggled to wrap her arms around the top. “Oh, Doctor Zalost...but wherever is your joystick?”</p><p>The machine jerked and rattled as its head cocked aside. <b>“Doctor Zalost does not have this ‘stick of joy’ that you speak of,-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” ”.”</b></p><p>“Aww, how can I play a game without a nice fat joystick in my hands?” she pouted.</p><p>The machine clicked and suddenly stiffened up. <b>“...Oh, if it is a game you want to play, then Doctor Zalost has the solution,” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “.”</b></p><p>“Wait, really?” Minako stopped and blinked. She pushed herself off the box and stepped back to let the machine speak. The anticipation made her bounce on her feet and caused her chest to jiggle.</p><p>The gypsy automaton’s eyes seemed to flicker and follow before it responded with more off-key voice lines. <b>Yes, yes - that table will let you play the game you want. Simply sit down and let the rest come to you.”</b></p><p>Sailor Venus nodded and walked towards the indicated section of the room. Somehow she had missed this space between the earlier lounger and the stage - still right in line with Doctor Zalost in fact. Perhaps it was due to the lights overhead that had kept it in the dark, and only just blinked on as she came close to where she could play a game.</p><p>Minako approached the table and got a good look at it from beneath the flickers of the overhead lights. It was certainly a strange workbench, complete with little levers and straps over the top. She could just make out some chains and gears within the gaps of the table, and an indent on top where someone would likely lay down.</p><p>“Doctor Zalost, are you sure about this?” she carefully asked. Her tone was clearly skeptical as she squirmed nervously before the peculiar, ominous table. Something about it just felt...unsettling to her. Even more so than the fact she was traipsing around with only her panties on.</p><p><b>Yes, Yes,-” “</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh</em> </b> <b>” “- Simply sit down and let the rest come to you.” </b></p><p>Doctor Zalost paused as its eyes roamed up and down her naked back, naked legs, and <em> almost </em> naked ass.</p><p>
  <b>“You may want to remove the rest of your clothes, it could snag by mistake and that would be very bad. Yes, yes, very bad indeed!”</b>
</p><p>“Simply sit down and let the rest come to you…” she repeated under her breath. Her eyes seemed to fog over as she repeated those words a second time before she suddenly blinked and smiled. “Okay, I’ll do it!”</p><p>She took another step towards the table, but Doctor Zalost’s rattles alerted her back to the gypsy machine.</p><p>
  <b>“Remember- your clothes!”</b>
</p><p>“Hmm, oh, right!”</p><p>Minako stopped and pulled at the straps of her black panties. Her hips shook left to right as she shimmied them down her shapely curves and all the way to the floor. The intimate garments slipped past her calves and right down to her ankles before they laid on the ground. She rose back up and exposed her perfect, naked body to the inhuman gaze of her dear friend Doctor Zalost.</p><p>Silly me,” she giggled to herself as she stepped out of her panties and examined the table. She leaned over and pushed her butt out as a contemplative hum escaped her lips. Minako looked from one end to the other as she quickly understood the process ahead of her.</p><p>“So if I stick my arm there, and my leg through that...I think I get it now,” she declared as she hopped onto the table and shifted into position. Her long, shapely legs draped across the smooth surface and towards some nearby straps, while her back shifted down against a nice padded cushion that would hold her neck steady.</p><p>“Heh, What’s the worst that could happen, anyway?”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rei stumbled atop the table with a giggle and a slur. Her hands struggled to pull her drunken body forward as she kept her eyes on the waiting roast and the mouth-wateringly succulent sausage that had flopped out to the side. The champagne had made just as much of a bubbly mess in her head as it had her stomach.</p><p>She didn’t know how long she crawled across the table, only that eventually her prize was right in front of her. A dazed, loopy grin was locked on her face as she played with the apple stuffed in the dinner’s mouth. Her hand shifted across its well-cooked body until she could wrap her gloved fingers around the nice, solid girth that awaited her moist lips. The heavenly scent made her already frazzled mind practically soar amongst an endless sky of delight. “Mmmmm~”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rei gripped the roast’s cock and gave it a nice, wet lick. The well-cooked pork made her eyes flutter and her tongue dance in sheer joy. Another deep, long lick was quickly followed by two, then four, then a dozen more. Soon her lascivious slurps echoed through the dining room over the crackle from the hearth and the soft rattle at the rain-splattered windows. None of that mattered to the blitzed-out, busty bar brawler as she bobbed her head along the pig cock before her lips.</p><p>
  <em> Sluuuurp slurp slurp-pah~ </em>
</p><p>Rei pulled back, spit on her chin as the need between her legs grew hotter and more intense. Her drunken stumble sent her back on her ass and right before the platter. She gazed at the roast with lustful hunger in her eyes. Her thighs squirmed and scraped together as she wiped the drool off her lips. “I..I kneyed thish,” she mumbled to herself.</p><p>It was such an off-the-cuff muse, but it stuck with her, like a persistent itch that would never be scratched. Rei fumbled with her skirt as she reached inside for her panties. The pure white undergarments struggled around her wide hips and perky rear as she struggled to pull them along her powerful, bare legs and all the way down to her boots. Her inebriated fingers struggled around the big fat shoes until she had one of the holes clear. That was enough to appease her as she focused back on the needs that stirred in her now-exposed loins.</p><p>Rei reached under her skirt and pushed two fingers into her hot, wet snatch. A delighted hiss passed her lips as she lightly stroked around her velvet walls. Her thumb brushed over her clit and into the pubic curls above her pussy. “F-Fuck, s-shooo hot,” she growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>She shook her head clear before she wasted more time in a futile attempt to jill herself off. Her focus, her ambition- was to take this fat, corkscrew pork cock, and stuff her needy pussy with it. Her desire was to feel that thick dick between her legs until the damnable heat in her loins finally quelled. And nothing was gonna stop her - not even her own inebriation.</p><p>Rei scooched forward on her ass, not unlike a bitch, and lined herself up with the roasted feast. Her thighs shifted against the warm meal until she could reach up and pull it atop her. The forelegs brushed against her erect nipples that peeked through her sopping wet top. The heat from the pig made her sweat in her costume as she blindly shifted until the cock tip was against her pussy. Sailor Mars tipped back and hissed in bliss at the sensations that already stirred against her. “Yessssssh~”</p><p>She tried to push more in but found more than just her own inebriation in the way. As it turned out the cock was so thick it wouldn’t even slide in. the tip would barely push her pussy lips apart before her own pressure would force it back out. To make things worse, each blunder just sent the succulent sausage against her engorged clit.</p><p>“G-Geht innnnn,” Rei spat through her slur as she tried to push the pig cock into her trough. Her grunts and struggles echoed through the dining room as she writhed atop the table, beneath a long-dead swine as she tried to stick it in her snatch.</p><p>“W-Wayyyt...I..c-cahn I-<em> Hic! </em>-let a pihg p-pena-perna-...f-fuck me?” she asked herself aloud. Her drunken slurs lingered in her ears, even as her hips squirmed to push the porkly prize in her pussy. Something that hadn’t been doused in the champagne swells of Ardeth Bay told her to leave. To stumble back to her feet and away from this horrible mess. But there was something else that compelled her even further than angry whispers. Namely, the heat from the juices that stirred in her loins.</p><p>I..s-shoo wet...M-meybe i-<em> Hic! </em>-f I s-shpread a bi-ittle…” she murmured to herself. Her legs pushed down and apart as she wrapped her hands around the roast’s neck and rolled her hips against its cock. Slowly, gradually, it managed to slide in. the pressure from her loins tried to force it back, but Rei’s determined, slurred grunts and sloppy actions opposed the natural reaction.</p><p>“P-Pusssh...i-i-itttt...IN!”</p><p>“Gaaah!”</p><p>Rei gasped as the sausage shaft pierced into her folds and was wedged tight between her velvet lips. Her tongue hung out and brushed against the roast’s outstretched tongue as its well-cooked legs dangled near her nipples. She pushed the pig against her body, almost covered by the cooked culinary carcass as deep, wheezed breaths passed her lips. “T-Too Ti-<em> Hic!- </em> yght. B-Barely fiiiii- <em> Hic?! </em>”</p><p>Sailor Mars stiffened as she felt the feast stir against her - push down into her pussy and twitch atop her. She rocked her makeshift sex toy between her taut stomach and toned arms to simulate the age-old rhythm and hopefully stoke the heat in her body. Her drunk, addled, mind could barely focus on anything but the few jolts of pleasure that came from this despicable action. “I-Ish grooming...C-Can I..m-meybe it goes de-<em> Eeep!- </em>er?”</p><p>Rei’s rambles were punctuated as the roast bucked on its own and slammed <em> deep </em> into her messy trough. Spit and shock poured out of her gaped lips as her back and breasts arched up against the pig’s body. “F-Fuuuuck!”</p><p>The pig moved. On its own.</p><p>“W-Whaaaa?!”</p><p>Sailor Mars blinked as her sloppy hip thrusts were swiftly overpowered. She stared with lidded but bugged-out eyes at the roasted pork that now effortlessly and automatically stirred and slammed deep in her pussy. Each thrust sent a rattle through the table and right into her boots. Her toes curled in her shoes as she tipped her head back and howled.</p><p>“Oooh...yessh… Yesh! F-fuck me ha-<em> Hic!- </em>rder! I want yo-OOOH!-u t-t-to tare me APA-AAAAAH-T!”</p><p>Rei’s screams rattled through the room and overpowered the fireplace. Wet, sloppy slaps, and the shudder of table thundered between her wails. She reached up and blindly groped the tablecloth for some form of support as the haunted ham porked her pussy. The drunken stupor that claimed her mind was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden, almost startling lucidity that came from the fire in her loins. She knew <em> what </em> she was doing, she even knew what she was doing it with...and she honestly couldn’t bring herself to give a single damn.</p><p>“F-Fuck Yeshh!” the shrine maiden squealed and howled within the borrowed guise of a bar brawler. Piety and holiness had long since abandoned her in this wretched castle and left her to burn in the fires of her own perverse, twisted, passions. The deeds of drink and debauchery stained her, just as her own sweat and sinful, sloppy juices marked her. Foul, coarse oaths poured from her throat as easily as champagne had poured in.</p><p>“Pound mye dirty cunt y-YOU FUCKING PI-<em> HIC, HIC!- </em>G! I-I-I can ta-aaaaAAH!-ke all oph your f-FUCK!-ilthy thick CAAAAWK!” Sailor Mars screamed at the feast that fucked her so furiously. Her nails dug into the roasted flesh of its nape as his fat hindquarters smacked over her taut thighs. The stumpy hooves of its forelegs smacked against her hard nipples as her sweat made her top even tighter and wetter.</p><p>
  <em> Riiip! </em>
</p><p>Rei gasped as her white top split open and flew apart. Her now-free bra bounced and jiggled as it struggled to control her breasts. But not even the sharp cracks and slaps of her wild tits could snap her out of the sinful stupor she had stumbled into. “I...I waahnt morreeee...gi-gifph me mooore y-y-<em> Yipe!... </em>ou FUCKING SHHHWINE!”</p><p>The feast obeyed as it sped up. Faster and faster until her body slid across the table. Rei bumped against her own hand before she groped back further to grab the very edge of the table. Her other hand reached to breast and peeled off a bra cup to seize her own wild tit. The corkscrew cock slammed right into her cervix as she bent back and screamed to the heavens.</p><p>“YESH! F-FILL ME WITH YOUR PHILTHY CUM! I WANNA FEEEEL IT INSHIIDE MEEEEE~!</p><p>It did.</p><p>“WHAAT?!” Rei howled in confusion as <em> something </em> erupted from the porkly prick - something hot, sticky, and thick. It instantly filled her womb up before it surged back and basted against the roasted intruder that still sawed away in her folds. She felt more of this odd, sticky slurry leak out of her plugged pussy and seep down her thighs and ass. It spread further and further over the table until she could make out the odd, milky, and sticky slop that had quickly coated her from beneath. Her arms, her legs, her back, and even her nape. All of it was touched as she swiftly was trapped in a puddle of pig cum.</p><p>Rei’s eyes widened. For the first time, there was something else besides lust and a drunken haze that swam in her eyes. Confusion.</p><p>And fear.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ami Mizuno sighed as she turned the newspaper page on some sort of medical scandal. Something about a nurse and a doctor in inappropriate conduct that passed from one ear to the other as she idly tapped the table with a bored expression. The sound echoed through the empty teacher’s lounge as she watched the clock tick down. The last bell had already sounded a good thirty minutes ago, and still no sign of her co-worker and fellow teacher. “Where is Yoko?” she grumbled </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was quite an interesting dynamic of friendship the two teachers now shared, and one that Ami still wasn’t sure how it had formed. But regardless of the specifics of how it had happened, it had happened. and now she and the redhead liked to go out for a drink after hours every week or so. Though recently it seemed that her friend was prone to cancel abruptly or at the very last minute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This was a half-hour after the last minute. </em>
</p><p>“Don’t tell me she forgot,” <em> Ami sighed as she stood up and left the lounge. Her blouse and skirt were slightly ruffled after a long day in front of the classes she taught. Her heels left a noticeable ‘clack’ in the empty halls as she made her way for Yoko’s primary classroom. </em></p><p>
  <em> Ms. Mizuno arrived at the door and found it closed, but the light still on. “Perhaps the custodian’s in there,” Ami mused aloud as she opened the door and peeked inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What she saw struck her to the absolute core… </em>
</p><p>“Ms. Mizuno?”</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>Ami snapped out of it and looked around the room. Her wide eyes peered behind the black glasses on her nose as she scanned over the class. The five students in front of her looked at her with concern as she stammered out, “Where is everyone else?”</p><p>“Uh...gone. They left. We’re here for detention, remember?” the student in front of her reminded her. She blinked and squinted, but it was hard to make out his face. Or any of their faces. But she knew that they were her students at least.</p><p>“O-Oh right. I’m sorry boys. It's just been a long day,” Ami apologized with a smile. She let the boy sit back at his desk as she tried to focus on whatever papers she had before her. Quizzes perhaps, but her mind was far from giving fair and unbiased grades right now. Not as she flashed back to what she saw the night before yesterday.</p><p>It simply wouldn’t leave her mind - the sight of her friend and fellow teacher Ms. Littner on the desk, flat on her back, with two of her own students plugging her from both ends. The redhead’s undone ponytail pooled onto the floor around her as her body was ragdolled between the strapping young duo. Her hands stayed on her ankles to keep them by her head as she let the boy behind her fuck her tight ass like a common whore. And it was clear that Yoko <em> loved </em> it.</p><p>Ami didn’t even know how long she watched the trio fuck. How often she saw her friend coax the two boys to share their favorite teacher after a hard day of study and lecture. It certainly made it hard to look at the redhead’s smile the day after without imaging the cum that had been blown over her face. It certainly didn’t help Ami as she tried to teach her own classes either.</p><p>Ms. Mizuno glanced up between her sharply-managed blue hair and towards her five students as they busied themselves in pretending to look repentant. Somehow her eyes weren’t on their faces but on the space between their trousers. She could almost imagine what could be in there for their likely nightly masturbations.</p><p>What awaited <em> her </em>.</p><p>Ami licked her lips but tried to shake away the urges. It was true that she’d been...lonely, for some time now. But to take that kind of frustration out on her students? That was way too far. Surely she was better than that, right?</p><p>...Right?</p><p>“You know boys...there’s something else you could do instead of sitting there sulking,” she casually suggested. She tipped up her glasses and grinned as she got their attention. “Would all of you come to the front, please?”</p><p><em> ‘What am I doing?!’ </em> she asked herself even as her body calmly rose up. She tried to resist the urges that welled within her core. Her hips squirmed and scraped beneath her skirt as she calmly walked around to the front of her desk and leaned back with her arms crossed.</p><p>“What is it, Ms. Mizuno?” the same boy asked. She could only make him out in the middle by how he spoke and the rather simple bowl haircut. His innocent question made her smirk widen as she reached for the buttons of her blouse.</p><p>“Simple - pull down your pants and give your teacher a good pounding~” Ami growled as she <em> ripped </em> her top wide open. Her plain white bra was on bold, brazen display as she watched the obvious result grow between each of their legs.</p><p><em> ‘Stop, stop - this is wrong!’ </em> her inner voice called as the teacher slipped to her knees and unbuckled each and every boy’s trousers. Her lips quickly claimed them one by one as she gave each cock a nice long suck and bob before she switched over. Her hands kept at least two of the other dicks primed and ready for her before she got them in her mouth.</p><p>“M-Ms. Mizuno, you’re the best!” one of her boys grunted out. She rewarded that boy handsomely as she pulled up his cock and sucked on his nuts. Similar praises and accolades earned more unique rewards, like how she let one of the boys reach around and grope her tits while she sucked another student down to the balls. She even let one of them smack her cheeks with his cock a few times, or gave another a quick titfuck and spitjob. The more she did, the hornier she got.</p><p>“Pwah - let's take this to the desk, boys,” she panted through her spit-laden lips. Ami accepted a hand up as the others cleared and crowded around her desk. She felt one of reach under her skirt and cop a feel on her firm ass.</p><p>Ms. Mizuno was flat over the desk when she let her student take her mouth once again. Another boy mounted on top and jabbed his cock between her tits. But it was the student between her legs that peeled her panties aside and gave her wet pussy a good lick that earned the most reaction. “Hrrrrm,” she cooed through the cock in her mouth.</p><p>Ami let go of her breasts and trusted the student to do his own titjob while she was pulled onto the last two cocks for another good pair of handjobs. Her eyes fluttered closed as she looked down at the boy’s thighs while he sawed in and out of her mouth.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You have to stop!’ </em>
</p><p>That bothersome voice again. Ami rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it and the obvious lies it spewed. Lies about morality and ethics, and how wrong it was to do this with her students. Yoko did it, and she looked so happy. Now that Ami did it, it made <em> her </em> feel happy too.</p><p>It felt good, so it couldn’t be wrong. That simply made no sense.</p><p>She felt the boys speed up and quickly waved them off. The heat in her pussy was far too great to be quelled by mere tongue play - she wanted more. She <em> needed </em> more.</p><p>“W-Who’s going first?” one of the boys asked as he looked at his teacher’s bangable body.</p><p>First?” she blinked in confusion. The boys watched as Ami shook her head and laid back over the desk again, spread eagle, and all holes ready. “There is no first. You’re all going at once. Now pick a spot and get started already~”</p><p>The five scrambled to action immediately at her command. One of the boys lifted her up to let his friend slip underneath her. She felt the same boy below her reach up and grab her tits as his cock sawed her asscheeks. Another settled between her legs and aimed for her pussy. The boy that had held her up shifted forward until his dick was between her boobs, just as a fourth boy pushed his cock against her pursed lips. The last boy had to settle for her hand since every other part of her body was claimed.</p><p>“O-Okay boys -no holding back,” Ami breathed before she pushed her mouth over the cock in front of her. The others swiftly got into the action as well as they stuffed her up - ass and pussy, boobs, and her palm all occupied by thick young cocks.</p><p><em> ‘Oh god yes -this feels so good~’ </em> she purred to herself as her body was dragged between all five cocks. Her hips rolled up and down in rhythm to the two pistons in her holes. Her tongue lazily slapped and coiled across the cock that sawed in her mouth. She threw her free hand over her chest to keep her boobs wrapped around the dick that used her chest like another sex hole. The final boy got the attention of her hand as she traded between strokes, squeezes, tugs, and shakes.</p><p>The classroom seemed to fade away around her as she rode through what must’ve been hours and hours of pure pleasure. Ami lost track of everything - time, position. She was on her stomach, her back, in a boy’s lap, against the wall - everywhere and anywhere until they showered her in potent, sticky young jizz.</p><p>Another dream come true...</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Makoto swayed and limped with a loopy smile on her lips. She limped around the room as nectar poured down her legs and between her tits from her open mouth. Her tongue flayed and lapped against whatever nectar she could reach as the plant’s seed compelled her body forward. She reached the middle row and the identical growth of Flora Molestus. She brought a coy, nectar-coated finger to her lips and grinned with delight. “How about you?”</p><p>The plant shifted and reacted to the nectar that had coated her. Tentacles slid out of the pot and down onto the floor before her. She could see the very slight differences between those that had grabbed her and those that could bloom, if only by the slight, nearly-invisible black slits that ran down the tip of the bloomers.</p><p>Makoto giggled as the grabbers curled around her ankles. Her lust-addled mind spoke candid and free as words she’d never utter flowed like honey from her blue-stained lips. “Oooh, do you want to grow inside me? Want to pollinate my tight little pussy?”</p><p>The plant shivered as if to say yes. Sailor Jupiter giggled and pulled up a tentacle to rub it over her bare breast. The tendril swayed and slithered over her teats. She watched as the tip reared up to her lips and playfully swiped over her tongue. She grabbed the long shaft to help support it as she purred to the plant, “You are smaller than that other plant, but I bet you could plug my tight little asshole up!”</p><p>The tentacles responded as they wrapped around her legs and tugged. Makoto got the message and slid down on her back to let the tendrils pull up her legs. Her used pussy and puckered asshole winked up at the squirming green mass as she held her thighs for support. The tentacle that had fondled and ‘kissed’ her bloomed and lazily flopped down between her tits. “Oooh, that’s it. I think you’ll have to double up in my cunt though,” she cooed.</p><p>The plant shook as more grabbers appeared. Three of them shifted towards her body until they hovered near her waiting holes - one by her ass, two near her pussy. Makoto shivered in delight before she rasped out, “C-come on! Fuck me!”</p><p>Her desperation was clear in her hoarse voice as the vines tightened and squeezed around her. The bloomed bud in her bosom started to stroke itself up and down between her. She felt it, and the secretions it leaked out as they rubbed against her tits to lubricate them further. Her back arched to give her new friend more of her tits to play with. “Oooh, that’s it~”</p><p>The vine rewarded her as it slipped up and briefly touched its slip against her lips. Makoto squeaked in delight as more of her favorite treat dribbled into her open mouth before the tentacle retracted back between her breasts. She raised a finger to her mouth and nibbled it in bliss. “Mmm, Do you like the way my tits feel? Do you like to slide your pretty cock between them?” she asked the plant.</p><p>The plant didn’t respond of course, but she liked to think her words had some kind of impact. She brought her other hand up from her thigh to her breast as she rubbed and squeezed it - both to stimulate herself and hopefully stimulate the tentacle as well. “I bet you want to cum all over my face… right?”</p><p>No response was given, but the vine did slip back up and tap her lips again. This time Makoto was ready and met the bright stamen with her eager tongue. She tried to wrap her bright blue lips around the purple head, but the tentacle slipped away in recoil at her actions. Still, she got more of the nectar she loved and gleefully gulped it down. She reached down and played with her other breast before she wrapped her tits around the plant and entrapped it in her cleavage.</p><p>“Mmm, tasty. Well, I want you to cum all over me too,” Makoto purred as she rubbed her body up and down the tendril. Her eyes wavered from the purple stamen to the trio of ‘grabbers’ that lazily swung by her holes. “But before that, you had better slide those vines inside me first.”</p><p>The vines by her rear twitched as if the plant finally understood what she wanted. One of the vines slowly coiled down to her butthole and prodded against her puckered rear. Its probe made her shudder and squirm as she accepted another nectar kiss from the bloomer between her breasts.</p><p>The tentacle slid in.</p><p>“O...yes...that is the feeling I remember…”</p><p>Makoto leaned back and growled in sheer bliss. The thinner tentacle writhed and squirmed in her butt as it rubbed and squeezed against her. Her body shuddered in delight at the sensation, and how it made her already-warm body feel like it was on fire. “You aren’t as thick as the others were...but you can go so deep…” she happily panted.</p><p>The tentacle vine proved her assessment as it assessed her ass. She felt it coil deep before it slithered back out. If she were lucid, she could surmise it went as far as where her womb would be. But such an analysis was hardly possible at such a time. She could only describe it one way.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>P-Push further-twist your way inside me,” she begged. Her hips rolled back against the vine to emphasize what she desired. Each undulation sent another jolt of bliss up her spine and caused more of the secretions to squirt out of her loins.</p><p>“My pussy is throbbing,” she whined.</p><p>The plant took that as an invitation. Soon the other two tentacles near her open legs had coiled around each other and drilled into Makoto's gushing sex. Right through her walls and into the pool of nectar that swirled between her legs. “AHHHHH! Fuck yes! You are piercing my womb!”</p><p>Unggg...those vines can’t cum...and I need more of your cum! I want to drink it down and feel it soak into me~”</p><p>The tentacle in her breast twitched and sped up. It forwent any more nectar kisses as it focused only on the warmth, tight trap that surrounded it. The tentacle in her ass also went faster as it railed her rear. But the two in her pussy were what got her attention the most. They pulled out of her womb as if to thrust once more...and simply left.</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>Makoto blinked in shock as the two tentacles, wet with her juices, uncoiled and simply hung before her. She expected them to do something - grab somewhere, or perhaps even coil into her ass as well. But they did nothing - nothing at all. Yet before she could air any grievance, a stir from the pot made her glance up in lustful confusion. “Wait, what’s tha-hhaaaaa?”</p><p>She gaped at the thick tentacle that slowly coiled out from inside the plant. A bit thicker than the others but with a large, bulbous head that seemed to almost bristle and pulse. It roamed on her leg and even coiled lightly around her calf before it lingered near her waiting pussy. The head alone was already twice as thick as the bloomer she’d taken once before.</p><p>And then<em> it </em> opened up.</p><p>Sailor Jupiter heard a sharp ‘crack’ as the head split open into four roughly equal chunks. In the center of the vine was a bright red stamen - thinner and longer than the ones on the bloomers. But what <em> really </em> got her attention was the bulbous knot that stuck out of the pot now. She gawked at how it rippled and pulsated before her very eyes. From all way down at the stamen’s tip she noticed just a tiny splash of milky white - a rather familiar tinge of milky white, in fact.</p><p>The others weren’t cummers - <em> this </em>one was.</p><p>Makoto bristled...in delight.</p><p>Oh fuck...p-put it in, please,” she pleaded, like a good little plant whore. The tentacle responded as it slowly probed up to her wet pussy and poked its tip against her slick folds. A shudder of delight passed over her as the tentacle in her ass kept going away. The two tentacles that had already fucked into her womb returned and gently propped open her labia for the Breeder to enter. The eager girl squirmed and ground against the thin red stamen to speed things along. “G-Get in there!”</p><p>Slowly but surely it did, right up until her loins were entrapped in the maw that had opened up. Its prongs dug into her thighs, stomach, and even against her rear. It pressed down until it was perfectly sealed against her pussy. The stamen inside had wriggled through her wet walls up until it peeked into her womb. She felt it wriggle and stir up the secretions in there as her body grew even hotter than before. “Oooooh, s-soo full,” she whined and squirmed for it to go faster.</p><p>But the stamen didn’t move - it didn’t even twitch. Instead what happened was the tentacle in her ass sped up. its vigorous pumps pushed and pulled against her until Makoto was right up the threshold of orgasm once again. From there the other two tentacles, still slick with her pussy juices, instead reached up and played with her very, very sensitive clit. <em> “EEEYAH!” </em></p><p>Makoto’s screams echoed through the laboratory. Her climactic spasm squeezed and coaxed the stamen that had wormed its way right up to her womb. The vibrations rattled down into the breeder’s cup as the pinchers stayed locked around her body. Instead, the motions caused something else to react - something that pushed into her from the stamen.</p><p>“Ngh?”</p><p>She glanced up as a thick, almost syrupy substance was pumped into her womb. But what really got her attention was the small, yet noticeable bulge that traveled all the way along inside the tentacle itself. It pushed all the way down. From the bulb in the pot. around and against her calf. Eventually, it found its way up to the bulbous knot clamped onto her pussy. And then she felt it, in the stamen.</p><p>“Y-YOU’RE BREEDING MEEEEE!”</p><p>Her theory proved accurate as a thick ball of...something, pushed through the stamen in her walls. Her body shuddered and gasped as the knot traveled all the way up and to her cervix. It pushed against her some more until it managed to slip through the tight entrance and into her womb. Once it entered, it was pushed out of the stamen and touched the nectar for the first time. Wherein it promptly...dissolved.</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>Makoto felt the seed break apart and release its more cum-like contents. Her womb was filled in blue secretion and milky white plant-cum as more and more seeds were pumped in. However, she found herself distracted by the other vines that had taken her body. She found her thoughts trapped between the tentacle in her ass and the bloomer in her tits. Soon her attention had returned to the bloomer that twitched and shivered in front of her.</p><p>She noticed that more blue nectar drip had out of the stamen and eagerly licked her lips. “Spray your sweet juice all over my face!” she insisted.</p><p>The bloomer twitched and thrust between her tits one more time before it did exactly that. Her eyes lit up as more of that delicious plant juice shot into her open mouth. Her tongue lapped up as much as she could manage between the spurts. The rest shot past her inviting maw and up onto her nose and forehead. A few even made it up to her hair. The tentacle showered her in blue as she saw the last of the seed knots slowly pump out of the plant and towards her already-packed womb. “Ohhhhh...haha...thank you,” she purred</p><p>Makoto leaned back and sighed as she let the plant do as it will to her. She didn’t even wince or squeak as the tentacle pulled out of her ass, or how it left a parting smack over her left buttcheek. The other two tentacles on her clit also shriveled and rolled back as the plant’s purpose was fulfilled.</p><p>
  <em> Craccck </em>
</p><p>The plant stiffened as a dark, sickly brown hue overtook it. Cracks spiderwebbed over the tentacles and tendrils as the now-hard plant simply shattered at the merest touch. Even the thick breeder vine that had pumped her pussy full was pushed out before it crumpled and went limp in pieces on the ground.</p><p>The plant withered away.</p><p>Makoto’s leg came down and crashed onto the floor. But she didn’t even wince in pain as her hand circled around her stomach. She giggled as she heard the mixture of seed and secretion that stirred and sloshed in her womb. The blue hue in her eyes seemed to brighten as words passed from her stained lips.</p><p>“I still need more…”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Usagi shuddered as the fat cock rubbed between her now-exposed buttcheeks. The odd touch of perky breasts on her back made for a small crisis in the poor sailor scout’s mind. Less ambiguous would be the hands that dug into her sides as her duplicate dry-humped Usagi against the very mirror that had spawned it. Usagi gripped the edges for some kind of support, but her copy’s fist on her head made that a fool’s errand. The pain made tears leak from Sailor Moon’s eyes, something that her twisted duplicate noticed.</p><p>“Awww, don’t cry - this should be a happy night,” she chuckled evilly. Her other hand reached over Usagi’s side and firmly squeezed the bride-princess’s breast. “After all - it’s your honeymoon, isn’t it?” she chuckled.</p><p>
  <em> “Yipe!” </em>
</p><p>Usagi hissed at the pain in her scalp as she arched back against her bitchy copy. The mirror Usagi pressed her tits against the original’s back as she rolled her hips down to line her cock up and down the ‘bride’s’ ass. Her other hand reached down from Usagi’s tit and tugged the girl’s soaking wet panties. “So that must make ME the groom!”</p><p>
  <em> Riiip! </em>
</p><p>Usagi shivered at the icy cold sting on her legs as her pussy was revealed. The copy wasted no time as she shifted her hips and pushed the fat cockhead against her original’s wet slit. Usagi didn’t even get a warning before her reflection pushed <em> deep </em> in her pussy. “O-Oooooh!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ohh fuck - wow, I didn’t expect that having a cock would feel this...goddamn,” the copy hissed as she struggled to get used to Usagi’s tight snatch. She let go of the bride’s head and grabbed Usagi’s hips for support instead. “Just...is this what all those guys experience when you spread your legs?” the copy wondered.</p><p>Usagi scowled, not just at what was said, but how it was said. Sure she may enjoy sex, but she wasn’t even <em> that </em> open about it. At least not as much as her distorted reflection claimed she was. “Y-You have a foul mouth,” she muttered.</p><p>The copy didn’t take that retort well and retaliated with a quick thrust out and back in. Usagi yelped as her breasts were smashed up against the mirror’s glass as her duplicate snarled behind her. “I’m not the one who guzzled cum <em> twice </em> tonight, you cheeky little slut,” she hissed.</p><p>The copy slammed back and forth against Usagi’s firm ass as she reached over and nipped the bride’s ear. Usagi yelped at the sudden attack as her copy pushed her cheek against the mirror’s glass while the rest of her body was pinned by the duplicate’s dick. The force of evil Usagi’s thrusts left the original on her toe-tips as her heels struggled to clack against the floor. The reflection spat out Usagi’s ears and pulled away with a disgusted snarl. “I’m also not the one who’s moaning like a fucking WHORE!”</p><p>Usagi tried to retort but was slammed against the cold glass by a hard, fast thrust. Her copy let go of the original’s hips and seized her wrists before she stepped back. Usagi felt her arms being pulled straight back behind her as the duplicate pulled her back with its cock squeezed in her pussy. Another hard thrust sent the bride buckled down until her knees smacked the mirror as well. “O-Ooooh!”</p><p>“Ha! Listen to you - some hero of justice you are,” the copy snarled as she sped up her thrusts. The loud pounds from their fucking echoed through the bedroom, along with Usagi’s grunt and cries. The groom pulled back on her bride’s arms until Usagi’s face was right in front of the mirror again. “Look at your face -that’s what you really are, aren’t you <em> Sailor Moon” </em></p><p>Usagi winced and reluctantly stared forward. She saw the tears and runny makeup, along with sweat and dirt that had caked on her face. Her eyes looked up at the crown that precariously hung in her disheveled hair. But more than that she saw her face - her ripe-red cheeks, her saliva-coated lips, and the pure, unfettered lust that clouded her own eyes. She saw it all.</p><p>And so did her reflection.</p><p>The evil Usagi laughed in delight as she gleefully pounded her ditzy creator against the mirror. Her hips sped up as she smacked Usagi’s ass with her crotch while the cock she stole from a faceless, nameless jerk stretched the bride out. “See what I mean? You’re nothing but a wanton little slut that just <em> begs </em> to be fucked. You don’t even need a human, do you?”</p><p>The copy pulled Usagi’s arms back until she was back in her reflection’s chest. Usagi gasped as her groom reached around and seized her tits with the same rough grip that had left marks before. Through the pain, Usagi made out the sharp hisses that were pouring into her twitching ear. <em> “You remember the subway, right?” </em></p><p>Usagi went utterly still at those words. <em> That </em> memory. A memory that all of them had tried to repress, but for some reason, Usagi simply couldn’t let it go. Even knowing the truth now hardly changed how she felt then - what she felt and why she felt that way.</p><p>Her copy felt the girl stiffen and then squirm in her grasp and grinned until it was a full, sinister smirk. “Oh, you do! That’s grand. Is that why you chose this ridiculous getup for your farce of a party?” she taunted Usagi.</p><p>Usagi didn’t answer, even as her reflection manhandled her tits through her dress. The copy recklessly ripped down the cups of the bridal gown and snapped off the bra beneath. Usagi yelped as a brief blast of cold air struck her already-hard nipples before her evil persona seized them fully. “Did you wanna feel like that runaway bride again, hmm?”</p><p>Sailor Moon whined and mewled under the cruel touch of her own hands, but said nothing. Not out of defiance or anything heroic, but merely out of shame. Shame at how <em> true </em> those words were, even as she tried to deny them. It simply wasn’t possible to forget what had happened on that train. What it had revealed about herself, just as it had revealed about her friends in fact.</p><p>Her copy didn’t know or even pretend to care what sort of turmoil Usagi was struck in. Instead, she merely pushed her bride back against the glass until Usagi’s hard nipples scraped against the mirror’s cold surface. The sharp hiss and yelp were like music to the twisted replica’s ears as it chuckled. “Well sorry - you’re not getting a bunch of wheezy old fucks this time - you’re getting a nice hard dick courtesy of the himbo handle you shoved your face in!”</p><p><em> ‘W-What does that even mean?’ </em>Usagi wondered before she was rammed right back into the glass. Her body ached and groaned under the constant abuse, especially around her breasts, cheek, and loins. But of those, only the last part had another, more shameful reaction that now dripped down her legs.</p><p>Arousal - liquid arousal from her own stuffed pussy as she endured blow after snatch-stretching blow from her replica’s borrowed cock. Pure excitement at being manhandled and treated so roughly in such an inhuman way. She didn’t just like the rough treatment that her bluntly honest reflection dolled out.</p><p>She <em> craved </em> it.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>More. More. More</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>There must be MORE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Castle shuddered in the midsts of its succor. The feast must go on, the sins and ecstasy must flow like succulent wine. Slowly, they chipped away at the veneer of their treats and were exposed to the tricks within. Slowly, Slowly.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But too late to change their fate</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rei collapsed forward with a gasp. The cock in her pussy finally pulled out and flopped down against her ass. Her back and ass smeared against the massive pool of cum that now covered the dining table. She could hardly breathe through the heavy musk and sweet stench of the succulent roast. “M-Muh head,” she whimpered under a pounding headache.</p><p>But the pain in her brain was but a mere fraction compared to the sensations that still seeped out of her pussy. She felt the cum slosh in her womb as her slightly swollen belly stuck out. It could almost be assumed that she had merely eaten her fill with a fine feast and now cradled a food gut. Such an innocuous delusion would be shattered after one look at the utter devastation across the table.</p><p>Rei blinked away the drunken stupor and stared up at the dark rafters above her. She watched the chandelier as it eerily creaked and groaned in an unseen wind. The eerie sounds of the castle passed like whispers but stuck to her body like a gauze. Like bonds that sought to lash her down and drag her to the debaucherous dark. Alone.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>“N-No…”</p><p>She had to move - damn the consequences of her ruined state. She’d limp her way through this horrible place naked, cold, and sullied if it only meant she could find her friends before it was too late. Rei couldn’t bear the idea of what could be happening to them at this very moment. If <em> she </em> was subjected to such a horrible trap then the <em> Miko </em> couldn't help but shudder in fear. Fear at the notion of what her friends were being forced into as well.</p><p><em> Especially </em> Usagi.</p><p>Her feud was long forgotten as she struggled to roll on the table. Her hands flexed and squeezed in the swine spunk as her labored muscles screamed in protest. But through the tears and the stupor was a new glow in Rei’s eye. A fire that burned brighter than any sun - ignited with the firm resolve of sisterhood and bond. “M-Move, dahmnit,” she slurred through gritted teeth.</p><p>Progress was made slowly, but certainly. Her body shifted on its side as she struggled to gain purchase in the sloppy mess. Her other hand reached across the table and pulled as her first arm pushed and propped her up on her sides. The long, arduous labor of her creamy thigh as it scraped over her numb leg caused the cum in her pussy to leak out more. She winced at the humiliation but soldiered on regardless.</p><p>For every setback came two victories, minor though they may be. In some time she was eventually able to push her shoulder forward and let her bare, sweaty breasts flop into the cum puddle. The sticky, stodgy slop made her bristle in disgust, but it still progressed regardless. She’d managed to go from on her back to on her stomach - from supine to prone.</p><p>Now she could try to rise.</p><p>“M-Muuuve,” she growled to herself as she slowly pulled in her knees. The cum and the tablecloth made it easy to slide them, even against her hips’ protests. As soon as she had her knees pulled in tight, she made the risk to try and raise her body up.</p><p>Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes in concentration as she struggled. She reached out to the end of the table and grabbed around it for support. Her arms and thighs screamed in outrage, but her own drive and determination cowled such anger. Slowly, gradually, Her cum-coaked ass rose into the air. “A-Ahlmossssht.”</p><p>And that was when the trap was sprung.</p><p>“N-NOOOH!”</p><p>Rei wailed as her body was pushed back down by a sudden weight over her back. She struggled to gaze back in the dark and winced at the roasted leg that dangled at her side, just above the tabletop. She didn’t need anything else - not the warmth that pressed on her, or the sloppy drill against her asscheeks.</p><p>The pig was back.</p><p>“S-Sthaaahp, p-pleash,” she begged to no avail. The swine shifted and bucked down until its cock was pressed against her puckered rear. Rei’s eyes flew open in obvious alarm as she struggled against the heavy, hearty feast that had pinned her down. “I-Ih’ll burrrhn ou t-to a crish-S-Shit!”</p><p>Her warning was broken as her ass was split wide open. The earlier climax that clung to the swine shaft made it just a bit smoother to slip in. her own juices aided the endeavor further as her drunken romp turned against her. “D-Dahmnit!”</p><p>Rei blinked back the tears and shook her cum-soaked hair free. Sweat, spunk, and sorrow had matted her locks and locked them on her cheeks, but she had no interest in her own beauty right now. Right now she focused on fighting back the urges that stirred in her messy body. The cravings that shamefully leaked from her loins as her butt was stuffed again and again. “F-Fuck!”</p><p>The pain struck her, like whips on raw flesh. Her fingers curled against the edge of the table as she gripped on for support. Her knees dug into a gap between the slats of the table. She was pinned in place as her ass and her whole body was forced up and down the pig cock. She felt the disgusting, limp forelegs slap against her side and even up against her breasts as she was pushed back and forth through the cum puddle. “W-When I get outta thish…” she hissed back.</p><p>The roast didn’t answer, it couldn’t answer after all. Any motions beyond its hips were surely involuntary, such as the long tongue that scrapes between her shoulder blades, or the floppy belly that massaged her back. So when the pig’s jaw smacked down on the back of her head, it was purely by accident and not design.</p><p>“Ooof!”</p><p>Rei winced as cum smeared over her face but kept her mouth shut. She felt the sticky seed slide over her lips and nostrils while she fought off the weight on her neck. Slowly, her head was able to turn until she had her face free and her cheek was forced to rub against the table instead. Her eyes blinked through the cum mask and squinted into the darkness.</p><p>She looked right into the face of Ardeth Bay.</p><p>
  <em> ‘W-Wha-?!’ </em>
</p><p>The girl’s eyes bugged out at what had appeared right beside her. A third, utterly untouched bottle of champagne towered next to her, mocking her in fact. Her eye darted up and down the smooth glass and up to the uncapped top. She quickly snapped out of it and looked around for any unwanted intruders. Or perhaps hopefully a source to all the woe that surrounded her.</p><p>The pig seemed to speed up its strokes as it slowly pushed Rei down and back. Its hind legs managed to touch the table as it dragged the girl back along the table’s edge. Rei’s fingers struggled to hold onto the table’s end but found it to be a fruitless endeavor. One by one her fingers slipped up as the tablecloth was taken back beneath her and dragged her back.</p><p>And the champagne bottle followed.</p><p>“N-No...no,” she whimpered as she watched the bottle tip to and fro. Her cheek smeared over the spunk as the bottom of the champagne shifted under the vibrations of the table. Rei wanted to smack the bottle away but found that the stodgy cum pool had almost frozen her arms in place. She could do nothing but watch in horror as a sudden jerk from the pig rattled the table, the cloth, and right up to the bottle of Ardeth Bay.</p><p>It plunged forward, into the cum pool.</p><p>The effects were horrifically fast. Champagne mixed into the spunk pool and lapped up at her lips. Rei tried to force her head aside further, but the weight of the roasted pig pushed her back down until the slurry was able to slip past her lips. Her eyes bugged out as she felt something - a familiar warmth and numbness that beat against her mounting dread. “No, no no no nononononoooo-<em> HIC!" </em></p><p>She hiccuped and blinked. The room was still dark and blurry. But now at least the pain in her rear didn’t hurt as much. In fact, she felt it was kinda nice. Nice enough to try and undulate her hips back to match the fucking feast’s rhythm as it pounded her butt. “Hic! Hic! Eh,heeheeh-<em> Hic! </em>-ee~”</p><p>“T-Thash it - Moooor!” she giggled and cooed as more and champagne-cum slipped between her lips. Rei’s tongue flopped out and tried to scoop more of the slurry in her mouth. Her motions slowly broke the sticky shell that had locked her in place until she could pull her cheek up.</p><p>
  <em> C-Crack </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sploosh! </em>
</p><p>Rei happily smashed herself down face-first into the slop as she noisily scarfed it down. Her squeals of delight filled the room as she happily guzzled and gulped booze and boar-basting. She pulled her hands out of the cum, only to use them to pile more and more of the stodgy slop around her.</p><p>Her feverous feast was eventually interrupted, but she had no knowledge or care of when. She felt the cock in her pussy twitch and throb as it stretched out her ass even more. Rei pulled her cum-coated mouth off the table and panted out, “Y-Your caaawck ish s-shweelling!”</p><p>The feast responded by going even faster against her ass. Rei gasped and writhed as spasms of pain broke through the muddy reaches of pleasure. Her body stretched out and shuddered with every thrust until she could feel it ready to burst in her butt.</p><p>“<em> Hic! </em> Y-Yesh! Fill my t-tro- <em> Oow! </em> -ugh until i- <em> Hic!- </em>t shhhpiiillsh out more! MOOOORE!”</p><p>With one last thrust, it did just that.</p><p>Rei’s scream rattled the rafters and the chandelier overhead as another potent pool of swine spunk was blasted into her body. Her rump filled to the brim before it inevitably forced out the rest of the copious amounts of cum. More and more sinful pig jizz poured out between her legs until it seeped over her calves. A few squirts from her plugged ass and leaky pussy sent yet more jizz over her thighs until it formed a cummy spiderweb.</p><p>She wasn’t quiet during this - not at all. Incoherent words and slurred oats babbled out of her lips for the good, solid thirty minutes it took the pig to finish its load. Somewhere in between that, she found herself trapped in limbo between euphoria and reality, doomed to wander a purgatory of her own sinful design.</p><p>Eventually, she was able to speak words once more. But what she croaked out was anything but pious or even repentant. “T-T-There issh shho much cum in me. Ehee-<em> Hic!- </em>hee hee, there ishn’t room for it all,” she giggled.</p><p>She slumped down into the renewed swine spunk slop with a blissful sigh. Her tongue lazily lapped around her mouth as she played with her food and talked with her mouth full. “Oooooh~...I can feel its foul seed coursing through me,” she mused.</p><p>
  <em> Thump </em>
</p><p>Rei felt the weight on her body vanish as she laid in the pool of cum. Her eyes lazily looked back at the entire roasted pig, now on the table and utterly limp. “...that’ll do pig, that’ll do,” she giggled.</p><p>With that, she resumed her sloppy slurps and garish gargles. Champagne and cum swam down her gullet as the haze in her head grew worse and worse until it had crushed her. Drunken jubilation danced in her brain as it buried deeper and deeper the remorse and sorrow that haunted her mind.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I am filthy...and disgusting…’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minako settled against the table with her limbs in place - arms raised above, and legs spread out against the edges of the table. The naked blonde giggled at the chilly brackets that cradled her wrist and ankles. “Okay, so now what happens?”</p><p>
  <em> Clink </em>
</p><p>“Hmm?” she blinked and glanced up at her arms. The brackets had clamped down against her wrists and locked them together. A similar fate befell her ankles and even her waist. From below the table, she heard groans and clicks before her arms, and her left leg shifted up on-now revealed chains. She glanced between her outstretched arm and elevated leg with obvious concern. “D-Doctor Zalost?”</p><p>The animatronic clacked and rattled, just out of sight now. <b>Do not fret yourself,” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh”</em> </b> <b> “-simply trust Doctor Zalost, and you will be quite happy! Yes, yes - quite happy indeed.”</b></p><p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p><p>Minako looked down to see a slot open up in the table right between her legs. From the depths emerged a spindly, mechanical arm. At the top was a metal wheel with a trio of thinner rods with rubber pink tips, all pointed down. As the arm settled above her, the wheel shifted and unfolded two of the rods until the three were spread out evenly right between her legs.</p><p>Right over clit.</p><p>Minako gulped.</p><p>
  <em> Brrrr </em>
</p><p>The wheel started to turn as the arm lowered back down. Sailor Venus shifted and squirmed as the trio of paddles reached closer and closer to her clit until she felt the first, brief touch. “A-Ahh~”</p><p>
  <em> Pwick </em>
</p><p>“AAH!”</p><p>The blonde captive gasped and writhed as slap after slap struck her clit. The mechanical arm swayed lazily up and down to make sure the paddles never quite struck the same place twice.</p><p><b>“Very good,” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh” </em> </b> <b>“-Very good! Do you not enjoy this? Are you not happy like others?” </b>Doctor Zalost asked her.</p><p>“D-Do people...like this?” Minako hissed through gritted teeth. Silence answered her as she grunted and whined atop the table while the simple, but effective little tool made her entire body thrash. Her bare tits and rock-hard nipples bounced as she squirmed in her shackles until the chains creaked and groaned. “T-The paddles are… AH!”</p><p>“D-oes this get better?” she whimpered and mused on escape. Her limbs tested the extents of her restraints as flight became more and more appealing with every passing minute. She found that the shackles were taut, but hardly locked in place. Her wrist brushed against the edge and found that it could still shake it loose. A similar feat confirmed that her ankle bonds were in the same state. “I can still undo the bindings….” Minako mumbled to herself.</p><p>
  <b>“You’re doing quite well-” “Me-nah-koh” “-Just keep going!” </b>
</p><p>The gypsy machine’s tinny voice made her stiffen as she endured the table’s onslaught. A good part of her body and mind still screamed at her to escape. Not just from this obvious trap, but from the very room itself. But her kindly heart didn’t want to disappoint Doctor Zalost. Especially not after he went through all the trouble for her up until now. Besides, it didn’t hurt quite as badly as she thought, especially not if she was starting to leak her juices onto the table more and more frequently. “M-Maybe just a little longer…”</p><p>A little longer passed by her in the blink of an eye. The machine still whirred and pumped while the paddles slapped her clit. Her pussy leaked more of her desire and shame until a small, clear puddle had formed between her thighs. The flicks on her nub didn’t really hurt anymore. Not after she’d lost count of how many hundreds of times that it had struck her. “O-oooh~”</p><p>
  <em> Bzzzzt </em>
</p><p>“Mo-ore is coming out!” Minako gasped as the paddles stopped hitting her clit. She glanced up to see the arm extend outward before another hinge shifted it towards her breast. The first smack on her hard nipple made her hiss in pain until her ears picked up something else.</p><p>
  <em> Wrrrrrr </em>
</p><p>“...Is that...a DRILL? “</p><p>Sailor Venus screamed at the sight of a slow-moving corkscrew that rose up and pointed towards her pussy. It <em> looked </em> like it was made of the same rubber that the paddles were, but the clear edges and ridges still made her reasonably nervous. Tears leaked from her eyes as she reached her limit. Between the paddles on her teat and the drill that loomed beneath, her resolve crumbled instantly. “D-Doctor Zalost, I can’t-!”</p><p><b>“You must, you must! You cannot give up now-” </b><b><em>“Me-nah-koh” </em></b><b>“-You cannot!”</b> The automaton insisted as it stared at her plight. He watched her gasp and struggle as the drill prodded against her already-wet pussy lips and brushed dangerously close to her clit. <b>“Think of how happy you will be,-” </b><b><em>“Me-nah-koh” </em></b><b>“-So very happy! Very happy!”</b></p><p>“V-V-Very...Happy,” she whispered under her breath. Her body still squirmed and writhed in her restraints, but she reluctantly, submissively calmed herself. The constant <em> whirrs </em> that surrounded her from the machine droned in her ears. Her body flinched as the paddles jerked and smacked her breast. The drill tip lightly prodded in and out of her puffy pussy lips as her own lubrication made the process smooth.</p><p>Smooth, and mostly painless in fact.</p><p><em> ‘The paddles are starting to feel...AH...good.’ </em> Minako mused to herself. Slowly, gradually, she grew accustomed to the jolts from her chest. Harm melted away and left a rather horny Sailor Scout strapped to this table. One who’s toes curled and fingers flexed with every passing minute. The blonde’s body reacted to the rough treatment, as her mind tried to find some semblance of balance</p><p>
  <em> ‘I can’t let this go any further, right? I...I need to stop this...’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Right?’ </em>
</p><p>“D-Doctor Zalost, the pain is becoming…I-I think it’s starting to fee-EEP?!”</p><p>Minako’s moans morphed into a shriek as the drill pushed into her snatch. The machine sped up as it sawed in and out of her velvet lips. She screamed and howled from the shock and discomfort, though the drill itself caused her no harm. No lasting harm at least. “The drill is...AHHH”</p><p><b>“Focus,-”</b> <b><em>“Me-nah-koh” </em></b><b>“-Focus on the ha-a-a-appy!”</b></p><p>The gypsy machine’s stilted recording barely registered in her ears as Minako sobbed and cried against the drill in her pussy. Her wrists struggled in the shackles over her as her feet twitched and flexed. She felt the old latches slowly give way…</p><p>
  <em> Click. </em>
</p><p>A flash of steel peeked out from the girl’s side as yet another arm reared out from the table until it towered over her head. Her eyes squinted as a large pink object reared up and flopped down on her face until the top was poised against her nose. She recognized the shape of a cock, even an obviously fake one that now rubbed back and forth across her face. Her head rocked back and forth in the cradle as the machine easily pushed her against her neck.</p><p>Minako struggled in her restraints as the table’s devious tricks played with her threat of a body. The paddles shifted to her other breast to give it the same treatment that it had to her first nipple. The drill in her pussy rhythmically spun and pumped in and out of her body as it churned her sinful juices. The dildo smeared against her face until her tongue flinched out and touched the tip.</p><p>Seconds. Minutes. Perhaps even an hour slipped by her as Sailor Venus was forced to endure. Her mind, already battered and beaten by this horrible castle, could barely even muster a defense as she slowly rationalized her treatment thanks to the urges and prompts of Doctor Zalost.</p><p>“Oh god, D-Doctor Za-aaaaah,” she mumbled against the dildo on her face. Her hips rolled and squirmed back against the drill as the intrusion made her chest bounce up against her paddles. Somehow the trio of eclectic machines worked in tandem on her body as it pushed her firmly into a boundary that loomed closer and closer.</p><p><b>“Yes, Doctor Zalost is here! Tell me, what is happening-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh” </em> </b> <b>“?” </b>The machine asked her.</p><p>Minako winced as she tried to narrate the actions against her. She struggled to focus on the sounds as she stammered and listed off each one.</p><p>
  <em> Brrrrrrr </em>
</p><p>“I...I...t-the drill is twisting my pussy lips,” she squirmed back</p><p>
  <em> Whap. Whap. Whap. </em>
</p><p>“...my breasts are on fi-iiii-re,” she groaned.</p><p>
  <em> Lap. Lap. Lap. </em>
</p><p>Minako licked at the dildo as she murmured out, “...this...thing...rubbing my face smells so good.”</p><p>“I want to…”</p><p><b>“Yes, Yes? What does-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh” </em> </b> <b>“-want to do?”</b></p><p>“I...I-I…”</p><p>“...I want to choke on it!”</p><p>The machine swiftly responded as it reared back and pushed into her open, inviting lips. Minako’s eyes bulged out as the thick dildo swiftly stuffed her mouth and pushed down into her throat. The tip extended just far enough to block off her windpipe before it jerked back. A quick blast of stale air blasted through her flared nostrils and down her throat before it was plugged up again.</p><p>Neither of the other machines made any further moves as she struggled with the rather odd blowjob. Her choked gasps and grunts echoed through the room as she struggled to stay coherent.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Brzzzzz-app-app-aaaaah”</em> </b>
</p><p>The gypsy machine’s odd noises alarmed her, even as the pain tried to choke it out. She heard random clips and natter as Doctor Zalost seemed to break down. Sporadic gibberish of highs and lows, with not even a gap of silence between it.</p><p>Suddenly, it went still - utterly still. Almost like it was…</p><p><em> ‘O-Oher Ahhoh?’ </em> Minako whimpered through her cock-gag.</p><p><b>“D-Does-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh” </em> </b> <b>“-Feel that? Does-” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh” </em> </b> <b>“Feel...happy?”</b></p><p><b>“Pain Pain Pain Pain.” </b> <b> <em>“Me-nah-koh” </em> </b> <b>“-feels pain.”</b></p><p>The blonde whimpered through the automaton’s ramblings as her body struggled to endure. Her ears twitched with every jittered phrase and shrill clip that passed the machine’s voicebox.</p><p>
  <b>“Hap-p-p-py is good. Good is pleas-u-ure. Pleasure is ha-ah-a-ppy.”</b>
</p><p>Minako didn’t understand this, and she was too far gone to try. If she were a little more attentive, she may have noticed a small pattern, such as how the dildo shoved in her throat every time the machine stuttered.</p><p>
  <b>“Sad-d-d is bad. Bad is pa-a-ain. Pain is unhapp-p-p-y”.</b>
</p><p><em> 'I...ca-can't breathe. It is pushing down my throat so far…' </em> Minako thought as her vision started to dim.</p><p>
  <b>"P-P-Pain is bad."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Weakness is bad."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pleasure is good."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Strong is good."</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘The drill is tearing me apart inside...I can’t...this won’t…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pleasure. Joy. Rapture. Bliss. Euphoria. Ecstasy. "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<em>Orgasmic."</em> </b>
</p><p>‘Girls, I…’</p><p>
  <b>"Pain is pleasure."</b>
</p><p>Minako stiffened in alarm. <em> ‘W-What?’ </em></p><p><b>"Yes, Yes-” </b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh”</em> </b> <b> “-pain is pleasure. pain is pleasure."</b></p><p><em> ‘Pain is Pleasure. Pain is pleasure. H-How does that...what does that mean??’ </em> she wailed to herself as the machines droned on. All of them, from the ones that assaulted her body, to the one that assaulted her mind.</p><p>
  <b>“Pain is pleasure. Pleasure is good.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Pain is pleasure. Pain is good”</b>
</p><p>The words bored into her brain like a drill at her soft, mushy mind. The truth battered at her will as it slapped away at the remnants of her being. Her protests were forced down until she choked upon them as the mantra droned on. Her ear merely twitched as she heard something that flowed through the table. Something liquid.</p><p>
  <b>“Pain is pleasure. Pain is joy. Pain is rapture. Pain is euphoria.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Pain is-”</b>
</p><p>‘THE PAIN IS ECSTASY!’</p><p>Minako’s body surged as hot oil squirted out of the machine. Everything- from the dildo in her throat, the paddles on her nipples, and even the drill in her pussy. All of them pumped their loads deep into her body and on her sweaty skin. The drill slowed and stopped its spins as it pistoned in and out of her snatch. The rest of the oil dribbled over her face and onto her chest from the other machines.</p><p>Sailor Venus gasped as the cock pulled out of her throat and let much-needed air pour down her windpipe. Her insides were aflame thanks to the hot massage oil that now basted in her womb and stomach. A tinge of the stuff on her lips brought the taste of coconut to her feeble mind. Not pleasant, but not painful.</p><p>Perhaps even pleasurable.</p><p>Pleasure was all she had now - not just pain anymore. Every fiber of her body rippled with the delightful orgasmic hybrid. The perfect union of arousal and ailment. <em> ‘Sometimes pain...is pleasure.’ </em></p><p>
  <b>“Pleasure is good, good is happy.”</b>
</p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>Me-nah-koh”</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>“You will stay here until you are ready.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You can become strong now. Strong...and happy.”</b>
</p><p>Minako shuddered as more slots and grooves opened up on the table. Another paddle wheel rose out and quickly pivoted against her first nipple. A vibrating bristled pad popped out and dove between her legs. She gasped through the dildo that still pumped in and out of her mouth. Her body writhed against the drill that gently pumped in her pussy as more and more hot oil poured into her womb.</p><p>Somewhere between the alternating paddles, the buzzing on her clit, and the aphrodisiacs being pumped in her body, a single, fleeting thought flickered in her hazy mind.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Am I...weak?’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Makoto pulled herself to her feet as she gasped. Her legs knocked and quivered beneath her as she used a table for support. Hair shadowed her eyes as she kept her head down. “I..I don’t know what has happened to me,” she mumbled as plant seed and juice dripped off her.</p><p>A splash of blue dripped off her nose and onto her lip.</p><p>She licked it up immediately.</p><p>“But I don’t care!” she cheerfully declared as she looked up into the laboratory. The plants around her all looked so delectable - so <em> fuckable </em>, in her eyes. She blinked through the strange azure glow as her thoughts tumbled free of her head. “I want more… I want to feel this squirming mass in every hole I have,” she panted.</p><p>“I need to find more cum.”</p><p>Those words, that mission, echoed in her head as she skulked around the room. Her naked, messy body left a trail of juices and sin behind her as she stalked the rows for any other plants that could give her more of what she desired. What she needed. Her search proved rather fruitless, at least up until she finally found it. The last of the Flora Molestus - the one on the floor.</p><p>The one that she’d attacked.</p><p>“Looks like you're the only one left…” Makoto mumbled in disappointment. She squatted down to the mass of dirt and vines that had landed after she struck it. Regretfully, it was quite clear that this plant had been harmed rather severely from the impact. The few tentacles that still squirmed around it seem to almost flinch away at her touch.</p><p>“Oh you poor thing,” she cooed and reached out to caress the tentacle. Her fingers gently squeezed the fist-sized vine as her altered state made the plant settle and grow more comfortable in her care. She smiled, a rather motherly albeit seductive smile as she licked her lips and purred out, “There there, that’s it. Now’s not the time to be shy, right? Why don’t you just relax and let me do all the work for you?”</p><p>The plant shivered at her touch. Sailor Venus took that as consent and reached over to massage the rest of the tentacle mass around the plant. She brushed her fingers over the three tendrils - bloomers, if she was getting them right. Her finger pushed against the tip of one of them. “Just slide those cocks out for me. Slide them out for mommy~”</p><p>Her soothing, calming words stir the plant. One by one the tentacles shifted up to greet her until the three that remained intact swayed before her. Makoto shifted back on her knees and patted her lap in invitation. “Come here.”</p><p>They did as she asked and quickly writhed around her. Sailor Jupiter giggled at the slimy tendrils that caressed and rubbed against her already-messy skin. “Three against one isn’t very fair,” she teased.</p><p>The vines merely opened up before they pivoted into place. Each one took a part of her body for its own. One dove between her tits while the other smacked into her open, outstretched palm. She tried to reach out for the other bloomer, but it swayed away and poked her lips. Makoto smiled as she got the message.</p><p>“Oooh’ I see,” she licked her lips and gave it a kiss. The stamen pushed against her mouth and squirted a little juice in her mouth before it darted off back into the remains of the plant. Makoto spared it a last, pitiable gaze before she turned to the two tentacles that had lingered behind.</p><p>“this greedy little vine gets my tits,” she sang as she used her free hand to hold it from below. While the first tentacle writhed and thrust between her breasts her other hand wrapped around the vine in her palm. she started to jerk the stamen off until blue juices seeped between her fingers, much to her delight. “While <em> this </em> greedy little vine gets my hand!”</p><p>Makoto giggled at the way the once-timid tentacles squirmed and spasmed in her grasp. Her hand squeezed the base of the tentacle that pistoned between her tits as she coaxed it to go faster between her pebbly nipples. The other hand slowly pumped and jerked the stamen that gently curled in and out of her grasp. Her fingers were quickly stained in blue vine juices from the bloomers that she got to humor. “Mmm, that’s it you two - let mommy Makoto handle <em> all </em> the work~” she cooed.</p><p>The plant had little choice, not after the impact had all but killed it. Its roots shifted and scrambled around the dirt piles as the plant-whore that had struck it now dutifully serviced it like she had its former kin. The same hand that had shattered its pot now dutifully stroked the long tentacles as she coaxed more and more of its sweet nectar out. Her fingers softly yet rhythmically pumped and smeared the juices over her digits as she cooed and hummed to placate the exotic plant.</p><p>Her work bore fruit, though not quite in the literal sense. Instead, she managed to coax the rest of the plant back to her as she leaned forward on her knees. Slowly, the third one came back and now cautiously hovered around her. Makoto smiled at the plant and offered it a coy little wink. “Oh, and what about you, last little greedy vine, what do you get?”</p><p>She stopped her handjob long enough to beckon it forward with a single, curled finger. The stamen in her palm wriggled and pumped to get the attention back. She humored the vine as its more-tepid kin loomed closer and closer towards her. Sailor Venus flashed another smile before she dropped down to swirl her tongue over the stamen tip that pumped in and out of her breasts.</p><p>“Wellllll...it’s actually my turn to be greedy~” she teased it. The plant twisted its stamen tip as if it were confused. The simple act made her giggle with delight before she stuck her tongue out and showed her blue-stained, open mouth. “-And <em> this </em> greedy little plan slut gets to feast on your seed!””</p><p>The vine shook in delight before she leaned forward and stuffed the stamen in her lips. Her palm pushed the plant-cock in her tits even further to her heavenly trap. Her other hand sped up her strokes against the third tentacle. She balanced up on her knees to suck down the tentacle in her mouth as the intense pleasure from the juices made her thighs squirm and writhe in the mess that came from her holes.</p><p>Deep, loud slurps filled the laboratory as Makoto showed her skill as a gardener. Her green thumbs easily tended to the pair of vines that had rubbed up against her. Her blue-stained lips rhythmically bobbed and suckled the stamen that had come to trust her and her sweet coos. Her long ponytail swayed and shifted behind her, like a tentacle all its own.</p><p>Sailor Jupiter pulled back and let her tongue dance around the tip of the stamen. The plant rewarded her with more sticky blue juices as it poured its nectar in her eager mouth. The other two tentacles secreted their own nectar over her body as she let the warmth roll over her until she was dizzy with delight. “Mmm, S-Soo hot~” she purred.</p><p>Her antics, and her dutiful, submissive display, had stirred something in the wounded plant. It mustered enough of its dwindling life force to send two more tentacles out to greet her. Tentacles with pods like the breeder, but much smaller.</p><p>Makoto noticed the seemingly familiar-looking tentacles and gave the stamen by her mouth one last lick before she mewled out, “Oooh, what do you have there for me?”</p><p>
  <em> Crack. </em>
</p><p>The pods opened up and exposed the little bristles and spit that coated the inside of its shell. They both snapped once and quickly clamped down on her breasts. Makoto hissed as something wet and slimy started to lap at her already-hard nipples. She adjusted her arms to let the ‘suckers’ squeeze and writhe as much as they want while she kept her hand on the stamen between her tits. “A-Ah! W-Well okay - you feast on those, and I get more yummy vine co-omph~”</p><p>Her mouth was stuffed by the impatient bloomer as it shoved its purple stamen back in her mouth. Makoto’s eyes widened before she listed into a nice lidded lull as her mouth resumed its sucks. Her hands stayed busy with the other tentacles, while she let the two ‘suckers’ play with her breasts more and more. The wet, slimy bristles that teased her boobs and even scraped against her nipple made Sailor Jupiter shudder and almost topple over in sheer bliss.</p><p><em> ‘It's so...wonderful,’ </em> she mulled to herself. The lust had lifted somewhat. But only just enough to let her bask and appreciate the pleasure that had so totally gripped her. Her tongue happily lapped at the stamen in her mouth as she mused, <em> ‘I can taste the sweet semen starting to build up in this vine.’ </em></p><p>Her hands played with the two vines that had stayed in her palms as she dutifully jerked them off. The one between her tits twitched and pulsed against her beating heart, while the other simply leaked more juices against her fingers as she roamed up and down its bright bud. <em> ‘Ooo, and the other two are building pressure as well. they are going to explode all over and inside me!’ </em> She eagerly thought.</p><p>
  <em> “Pwah!” </em>
</p><p>Makoto pulled off the stamen and sucked in air. “C-Come on - all over me! No holding back!” She growled before she stuffed the plant-cock back in her mouth.</p><p>Human and tentacles sped up as they both neared the release they so dearly sought. Her tight, rhythmic pumps from palms and mouth earned her a final explosive reward as the last of the blue juice erupted all over her. From her chest, her shoulders, and even her mouth where it blasted out of her stuffed cheeks. All that happened to her at the same time as the suckers that tugged and squeezed at her nipples. The greedy cups suckled her breasts more and more in a futile attempt to coax something from her boobs.</p><p>
  <em> Slurp slurp sluuuuurp~ </em>
</p><p>The plant shuddered and went limp as it pumped more and more nectar to the willful plant-slut. The pods on her tits popped off and fell to the ground as she basked in the juicy shower that painted her blue. Her head pulled back as she popped off the stamen to let it blow the rest all over her face. “Yes...I am covered in it...my skin tingles everywhere it touches~” she babbled.</p><p>She let go of the tentacle in her grasp and let her hands roam over her body. More and more of the secretions were rubbed into her skin as she touched herself everywhere from her shoulders right down to her knees. Everywhere- from her arms, her legs, her breasts, and even her rump were all caressed and fondled. “I can feel myself absorbing it...or is it absorbing me? I..I don’t care. I have never been so turned on,” she babbled on.</p><p>Makoto didn’t notice how the last of the Grope Vines withered and died. The end of a species passed before her as she simply basked in the wonder of her cum harvest. It was only when the nectar ran dry and the heat settled to a warmth numbness that she finally opened her eyes and frowned at the wilted stamens before her.</p><p>“They...they stopped cumming.”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ung! Ung uuuung-g-gah!” </em>
</p><p>Usagi grunted and groaned in her copy’s grip as her cheek smeared against the mirror. Her eyes rolled up as yet another orgasm threatened to roll on top of her. Only for it to be quashed down and leave her in frustrated need. It was like her replica knew full well when to stumble and slow down, right as the original was ready to go over the brink. Her nails scraped against the borders of the glass for support while her duplicate stuffed her from behind</p><p>“Fuck...I feel myself on both ends. Like I’m getting entered and entering...so tight,” Dark Usagi grunted from behind. Her own nails dug into Usagi’s hips through the tatters of the latter’s bride-princess costume. Her large, borrowed cock twitched and throbbed in her victim’s snatch as they went further and faster. Their hips acted in tandem, like two halves of the same whole.</p><p>Separate, but equally shared.</p><p>Usagi stiffened at that crass, seemingly random commentary. Somehow hearing it out loud gave her something to focus on beyond the bliss and the slight pangs of pain that rattled her to her core. Sailor Moon’s eyes narrowed as she gazed into the mirror and the reflection of her doppelganger. <em> Now that she mentions it, I...is that what’s happening to me??’ </em></p><p>“Ngh!” She gasped as a hard thrust slammed her cheek-first into the mirror. But now she could actually describe the sensations in her pussy. Not only being thrust into, but actually doing the deed to herself as the fat cock that pumped in and out of her loins. The shudders she felt were twofold and left it hard to stay on her knocky knees as Usagi struggled to stay up. <em> ‘I-It feels like I’m being stuffed by myself. What is this?!’’ </em>she wondered between her pangs of delight</p><p>“F-Fuck!” Mirror Usagi swore as buckled forward. Her cock squeezed into her creator and captive’s tight cunt. The pressure made it hard for her to keep a steady rhythm in her thrusts. Sweat poured off her as the cumbersome costume further impeded things, even after the dress had been torn aside. “I-If you could only feel like this, you little whore,” she chuckled.</p><p>Usagi bit back a groan and a growl at her duplicate’s antics. Not just the forced, rough sex, but the constant degradation. She may be...generous, in her appreciation of carnal relief, but trash talking was <em> never </em> something that Usagi cared for. <em> ‘You really are my opposite - a big bully,’ </em> she thought with a huff.</p><p>“...Wait, you feel it too, don’t you?”</p><p>The copy’s hoarse growl sent a shiver down Usagi’s spine, right until it clashed with the constant spasms from her pussy. She tried to say nothing until the replica insisted on a response with a sharp, particularly hard thrust.</p><p>“Y-Yow!”</p><p>“Don’t you?!” Mirror Usagi spat out. Usagi’s only response was to roll her hips back with a sharp jab of her own. Both the blondes winced and hissed at the action, but only the more aggressive of the two retaliated further. The duplicate let go of Usagi’s hips and roughly yanked back one of the girl’s twin-tails as she screamed in the bride’s face. “S-SAY SOMETHING YOU...YOU COCK-STUFFED SLUT!”</p><p><em> ‘Someone needs some soap stuffed in their mouth,’ </em> Usagi silently mouthed back. Instead, she opted to glare at her angry copy and realized something. Mirror Usagi had slowed down significantly as she struggled to endure the original’s tight pussy. Couple that with the two-fold pressure that both of them had to endure, and it was clear that Usagi was gonna wind up on top. <em> ‘Hah, maybe you really are my opposite,’ </em>she smirked.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” the copy growled at her creator’s grin. An extra yank to the girl’s forehead punctuated an unspoken threat.</p><p>Usagi winced but still had to snark back. “S-Sorry, I was just <em> hwooooooah...Mmm, </em>dozing off. I guess you’re just going too slow,” she mumbled back.</p><p>The room went utterly silent before Usagi realized how much she’d fucked up. She could hear every sharp tap on the window from the storm outside, every muffled creak and groan of old boards in the wind. All of that couldn’t tear her away from the sheer, unbridled rage that wafted off of the duplicate.</p><p>“Oh? Not rough enough for you?” She asked with an icy calm from beneath her shadowed blonde bangs. Usagi gulped at the slow, almost methodically stroke that pulled against Sailor Moon’s velvet walls until only the tip remained in her pussy. She even let go of Usagi’s hair and hip. Yet despite being all-but freed, Usagi simply couldn’t pull away or try to escape.</p><p>Not when her body had locked down in sheer terror.</p><p>“Well I can go harder, you little slut - a lot harder!”</p><p>Dark Usagi proved that claim as she reached down and wrapped her arms between Usagi’s legs. The bride yelped in shock as her legs were split out beneath her. Her body smacked against the mirror as her replica struggled to lift Sailor Moon up until she could grab Usagi’s arms. The reflection’s arms kept Usagi’s legs apart as the cock slammed <em> deep </em> into her pussy.</p><p>“OOOOOH!”</p><p>Any bravado she’d had evaporated as pleasure and pain was literally stabbed into her snatch. Usagi’ spat out in shock as she was pulled away from the mirror. Her eyes rolled back as the shudders of euphoria struck over her while the queer, double-sided sensation of filling and being filled intensified. “O-OOH! S-So tightttt~” she hissed</p><p>“Hah! Now you’re the one getting it mixed up, Sailor slut,“ the mirror Usagi cackled as she reached around and seized the blonde bride’s boobs. Her fingers eagerly tweaked and rolled Usagi’s nipples as she doubled her pace. “I’M the one with the cock, not you,” she teased Usagi.</p><p>Sailor Moon had no response, not as she was trapped in a world of pleasure. Not even the bolts of pain from her abused areola could shatter the veneer of bliss brought about by their odd, two-faced ruts. Usagi shuddered in her copy’s grasp as she drooled. “F-Feels so hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, it does. Guess that whorish body of yours is good for something,” the duplicate grunted back. She pushed her breasts into Usagi’s back as the duplicate toyed and tormented the original’s boobs. She even pulled Usagi’s nipples straight out and grinned in delight at the poor blonde’s yelps of obvious pain. “Or maybe you do have a brain somewhere between those cum-soaked meatballs on your head.”</p><p>Usagi winced and rolled her eyes through the butchered jab at her oft-used nickname. It was actually hard to balance between the intense pleasure and pain of sex and the utter mood-killer that was her replica’s foul, obscene mouth. At least it would be if she wasn’t reminded of how incredible it felt with every combined thrust and squeeze that made her toes curl in sheer delight. “Fuck, every thrust is just...s-so tight,” Usagi mewled.</p><p>“Oh, it can get even tighter!”</p><p>The copy’s boasts didn’t register with Usagi at first, at least not before a particularly hard thrust in her snatch and a firm grasp on her chest made the blonde buckle over in her replica’s grasp. Mirror Usagi took this time to quickly reach down beneath Usagi’s legs and back up to grab the back of her neck. The results left Usagi fully captured in a tight, unbreakable sex hold before she could even blink. “K-KYAAH?!”</p><p>“HAH! You thought I was weak, didn’t you?” Dark Usagi snickered. She didn’t even show any of the earlier stumbles that Usagi had noticed and wrongfully assumed weakness. The copy took twisted delight in hearing her creator groan and whimper as the futa-cock stuffed her up. “Sorry Usagi - I’ve got more over you than just a fat dick”</p><p>“Ngh! Like a foul mouth?” Usagi fired back. Her brief defiance only earned her another sharp thrust in her pussy and the bite of nails against her neck. <em> “Owch!” </em></p><p>“Sorry, I can’t hear you between those whorish moans. They sound good though - stick to those,” the replica suggested with a devious smirk. She then busied herself on toe-curling, tit-flopping thrusts that kept her copy short of breath and devoid of any thought. Any further thought, at least.</p><p>Usagi didn’t even acknowledge her reflection’s taunts, not anymore. It wasn’t feasible or worthwhile to engage in banter over banging. Her body had already betrayed her addled, mushy brain as she now eagerly bucked back against the other Usagi’s cock. <em> Her </em> cock. The cock she both had and didn’t have, but could feel every twitch and pulse as it sawed and pistoned in the pussy she <em> definitely </em> had. The most she could manage was to bite her lips as her eyes rolled back in sheer bliss.</p><p>Loud, wet slaps and deep grunts echoed through the creaky old bedroom as the two fucked. There was no delusion of power or veneer of compassion in their antics. It was mere, primal sex, fueled only by the most base and unfettered of emotions. Like lust, desire, greed.</p><p>And hatred.</p><p>Usagi could at least tell that much. There wasn’t even an attempt to hide it after all. Her reflection, her copy - she hated the original. Each and every thrust that churned her stomach and slapped her balls on her crotch made that remarkably clear. The nails on her neck that dug deep enough to draw blood could just as easily wrap around the front and squeeze until Usagi went limp in Usagi’s hands. And Usagi, the dark one - would <em> smile </em> for it. The thought terrified Usagi...or at least it would if she could even think at all.</p><p>It wasn’t clear how long time had eclipsed them - the clock next to the two seemed to have stopped right at midnight when the reflection had emerged. It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours. However long it was, it left Usagi a sweaty, drool, and sex-coated mess. Her costume, what was left of it, was in shambles as more and more tears and holes had formed from the vigorous sex that had rattled Usagi’s body.</p><p>But something finally changed.</p><p>Usagi felt something different in the mixture of sex on both sides. This strange, tightening sensation. It was unusual, but not entirely unfamiliar. She’d felt it before in fact- when she was being choked with her copy’s cock in her throat.</p><p>Right before it had come.</p><p>The bride gasped and wheezed as something finally registered in her sex-soaked brain - something that actually frightened her. If she felt both sides of sex, something she shared with her replica, then that would mean that she’d feel both sides of the climax as well. It suddenly made a remarkable amount of sense why the reflection wouldn’t let Usagi orgasm - because <em> Usagi </em> herself had made it too difficult. “W-Will you come in me? W-Will I cu-uuuuugh-m in me?!” she babbled in horror at the revelation.</p><p>The other Usagi had already clearly worked this out and was more than eager to make it happen. “D-Damn right - Take this!” she snarled as her thrusts turned <em> savage </em>.</p><p>Usagi openly screamed as pain shot right over pleasure. Her copy pushed the girl’s head forward until her neck ached at the grief of the weight. Her tits smacked her face just as her copy’s balls slapped against Usagi’s thighs. The familiar orgasmic shudders were amplified by the painful, sharp twist in nuts she didn’t have. It was too much to cope with. Too much to endure.</p><p>“I’M CUMMING! FUUUUUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>Usagi came. Twice, in fact. Her pussy clamped down on her cock as both cum and quim erupted into and out of her loins. Her womb filled with syrupy seed as her sin splashed against her nuts. The tight grip of her walls on her shaft ensured that every drop of spunk would be wrung out while her juices acted as some slight lubrication for the sharp bucks in her loins. It was paradoxical in nature and instilled both Usagis with a sensation that was twice what either of them could anticipate feeling.</p><p>Usagi whited out in Usagi’s grasp...</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ami frowned as she closed the book and slipped it back in her bag. Her shoes slipped under the bench as she adjusted her uniform skirt and the matching neckerchief of her student attire. “What a strange story to have as a mandatory reading,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>The quiet, still train station let her mull on the frankly unnerving tale she’d just read. Somehow she couldn’t bring herself to see the glamour in a ‘liberated’ teacher exploiting her students in such a way, much less be lauded for it. But she’d do the required reading, the projects, reviews, and simply move on from this tawdry tale.</p><p>
  <em> Clack-clack. Clack-clack. </em>
</p><p>Ami perked up at the sound of a coming train. She glanced at the clock and frowned - it was still too soon for her own train to arrive, so it was just a passing one. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with that - at least someone’s train is on time, right?” she mused to herself.</p><p>So the student leaned forward as a telltale glow grew brighter and brighter. The rumbles of the tracks filled her ears until she saw the first flash of the forward car as it rushed by. The train itself was small, only three cars with bright lights that showed packed passengers. The second train passed as normal as well. But the third, near the end, had something that made her audibly gasp.</p><p>“W-What?!”</p><p>
  <em> PHWOOOOM! </em>
</p><p>It passed so quickly but still managed to sear itself into her brain. She saw the struggles of the blonde housewife as her bare tits were pressed against the glass. A flash from the silver band on her finger almost blinded the poor schoolgirl that now witnessed this sordid deed. The smears from the woman’s hot breath on the door glass were wiped over by her hands as she planted against the door for support.</p><p>The woman’s cheek rubbed between the short blonde locks that had been pinned between her and the door. Anger flashed in her icy blue eyes as she looked back at the unknown man that had ripped open her top and now fucked her with impunity. Ami’s bugged-out eyes even saw the telltale bare threads where the buttons of her blouse had been torn off before her nipples were forced against the cold glass.</p><p>Ami shrunk back on the bench as she babbled and blurted out, “T-That woman is...She’s getting-!”</p><p>
  <em> PHWOOOOM! </em>
</p><p>Quick as it came, the train thundered back down the tunnel and out of sight. The station grew quiet again as the rumbles of the departed train left her all alone. Alone to await her own train, and trapped in the thoughts that had seared into her brain…</p><p>
  <em> Clack-clack. Clack-clack. Clack-clack. Clack-clack. </em>
</p><p>Ami gripped the handle overhead as the train rocked back and forth beneath her feet. She kept her eyes down on the floor and gripped her bag with a bone-white fist. Her focus wasn’t on the poor woman she’d seen, but instead on her own predicament. Her own plight.</p><p>
  <em> “Ngh!” </em>
</p><p>The student bit back a whimper as she squirmed around the finger against her panties. A second thick digit reached under her skirt and stroked her underwear alongside the other one. The deft, skillful fingers made her squeak through her lips as she trembled. But not with fear, or even humiliation.</p><p>Excitement.</p><p>It was just like the one before this man - the one that had ‘casually’ slid up to her until she felt his crotch rub against her ass. He’d fled before she could raise a stint, and this current man had moved up instead. He already made it more than clear what his intent was, and how little he cared for the other men that were in the car.</p><p>Ami froze as the fingers slid past her panties and right against her pussy lips. She almost buckled down on her knees as her molester casually flicked against her clit. A sharp gasp escaped her lips before she could bite it down. Her ear twitched as she heard a deep, almost throaty chuckle...before the hand pulled away.</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>Ami glanced at the window and the faded reflection of the car. No one was behind her, at least not in arms reach or even walking reach. It was like her assailant had simply vanished into thin air.</p><p>“I don’t understa-”</p><p>“<em> Aah-jomph </em>?!”</p><p>Ami froze as a rugged hand clamped over her mouth and pushed her against the door. She grabbed the glass for some support, but the body behind her easily overpowered her. Her eyes darted back as far as she could as fear gripped her. <em> ‘W-Wait - I was holding the rails!’ </em> she told herself.</p><p>A hand quickly grabbed her breast and shattered her concentration. She whimpered and whined as he ripped open her shirt and directly grabbed her bra. Ami arched back and screamed in his palm, but couldn’t break free.</p><p><em> ‘I-I shouldn’t be...but I’m Sailor Mercury!’ </em>She told herself. This rationalization came with zero comforts as the man pulled her bra down and pinched her nipple. She felt something long and hard press against her dress as she was pushed further and further into the door. The bulge slipped down her butt and found itself between her thighs.</p><p>Ami’s cheeks burned beneath his palms as she looked down in shame. Shame in herself for how her knees buckled beneath her. Shame for the clear desire that leaked down her thighs as a clothed bulge thrust in and out. Her creamy skin and juicy quim lubricated and stained the fancy trousers as her body betrayed her.</p><p>Betrayal was all this was, plain and simple. She wanted...whatever this was. Could it be called assault if she craved it? Could she even call herself a heroine if she wanted such a horrible crime to be committed...on her.</p><p>She felt his thrusts speed up as her hips started to buck back against her assailant. The shame in her eyes shined against the glass. She stared at her reflection as she drooled and salivated at the thought of what was to come. She felt him tense up and thrust between her thighs one last time...</p><p>
  <em> Spurt spurt </em>
</p><p>Ami blinked as something sticky landed on the back of her skirt. She didn’t dare to look back and confront her attacker. instead, she merely kept her grip on the handrail as the train rocked beneath her. The car suddenly darkened as they entered a tunnel. She could no longer see anything, but instead merely feel the sticky shame that landed on her uniform as she did nothing.</p><p>Nothing at all.</p><p>The tunnel passed into a starry night. Ami blinked as the lights flickered on. The cabin was still full, but once again there was no sign of anyone directly behind her. Just other men that kept their heads down or occupied.</p><p>The student sighed and turned to the front. She didn’t even bother with examining the stain on her skirt - she already knew what it was. At this point, her memories were quite hazy, but she remembered the sensations - the cock that brushed her skirt, the hand that fondled beneath her panties, the rough palm that squeezed her breasts while a cock sawed her thighs. All of it happened, in some way, or order that simply was lost to her. Like pages torn from a book</p><p>
  <em> ‘...Wait, a book?’ </em>
</p><p>“Excuse me, you seem to have a stain on your skirt - may I clean it for you?”</p><p>Ami bit her lips as someone spoke behind her - someone that she expected, and yet did not. It was like she could no longer dictate her own actions, and was a mere puppet to some twisted game. Perhaps this was just like the dream eater on the train...or perhaps it was something else. All she knew was she wanted the one thing that had been denied to her so far.</p><p>Release.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you-ooumph?!”</p><p>Ami turned on her feet and slammed her lips against the shockingly young boy - younger than her in fact. The train’s speed almost made them both stumble back as Ami pushed her full weight on the boy. Her tongue invaded his stunned lips as she swiped across his mouth from cheek to cheek. She kicked away her bag to some far corner of the train as the student did something to finally wrest some control back.</p><p>Just like the teacher in her book.</p><p>Just like the doctor in the newspaper.</p><p>Ami pushed the boy onto the nearby bench as she tore down his pants and squatted down between his legs. The hard cock that peeked out was quickly gobbled up by the horny, hungry student. She bobbed up and down a few times before she popped off and ran her tongue against the slit. Her hand pushed against the bench for balance as her other fingers reached down to play with her aroused pussy.</p><p>She wasn’t playing games anymore - she wasn’t going to just sit back and let things be done to her. The timid little sheep had awakened something more primal, dominant. Something that knew well what it wanted and what it had to do to take it. And if that something involved shoving her face over and over again into a boy’s crotch until he came down her throat, then that was a trivial price to pay.</p><p>
  <em> “G-Guuuh...” </em>
</p><p>Ami heard the boy winced and whine as she noisily slurped and sucked in air. The cum on her tongue slipped into her gullet as she cleaned the little cock off before she spat it back out. Her fingers at her pussy pulled her panties aside as she stood up…</p><p>Her knee pushed down into the seat as the boy lined up his cock with her pussy. Ami adjusted herself down as she gripped the handlebar for support while she coaxed the nicely sized dick to her gushing pussy. Her skirt hung down over her shapely ass while the cold sting of the train car made her exposed nipples hard between her undone shirt. “C-Come on, stick it innnn-nyess~”</p><p>Her please morphed to coos as the cock slid deep into her loins. Deeper than she’d expect from a shaft that size. The boy instantly knew the right pace to set as he and Ami bucked together in tandem. Her eyes fluttered over as she felt the heat in her pussy stoke higher and higher...</p><p>“O-Ooh yes,” a deep grunt groaned as Ami’s hand stroked up and down the trousers next to her. Her shaky fingers pulled down the zipper as a nice fat dick popped out. One that she quickly took in her hand and stroked at the same pace as the cock behind her. Her head bent down as a shudder of pleasure struck her numb...</p><p>
  <em> Mwah mwah mmmwah~ </em>
</p><p>Ami pulled back up as her lips popped off the cock. She felt the man’s hands tighten in her hair as he forced her face back down his crotch to lick. The boy in her ass kept his thrusts as he churned more and more of his own cum out of her recently-used pussy...</p><p>
  <em> ‘More.’ </em>
</p><p>Hours ran by like pages as the train chugged on. Ami never went without at least one cock in her holes, as she serviced everyone on the whole entire train. Every man, every boy, even the elders that had hobbled in. no one was denied to the sex-craving student, and in return, they offered her the finest education she could hope to receive. A summer spent in a brothel, or a year at a love hotel wouldn’t compare to what she learned about sex, and herself. It was better than any class, any lecture.</p><p>Better than any book.</p><p>“Glrk Glrk Glrk”</p><p>Ami dutifully sucked her cheeks in on the old man’s crotch. Her hands pumped the two delinquents off at her sides as she happily bounced on the twins that had stuffed her holes. Cum and sweat littered her utterly naked body as she basked in the euphoria of a life well-realized. Her muffled moans and squeals reached over the rattle of the train tracks as it tore into the hazy, full moon-lit night...</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Yes. Yes. Yes</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The feast had filled it so</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Castle lurched in the mists as light blazed from its windows. It had eaten well this night, and soon would come the hour to depart this world. The Castle dipped further and further into the darkness around it as the awaited dawn drew ever closer. In its halls it held its newest toys. Traps to prepare for the next realm that it would stumble upon. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Or simply to humor itself</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A lascivious librarian to spin yarns</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A seductive soothsayer to meander fate</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A fetching flowerkeeper to tender roots</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A bewitching baroness to open arms</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A mischievous maid to serve</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alas, the Castle was too caught in its own designs that it failed to see the danger that had already wormed its way into its halls. Powers beyond its own, that easily traversed the thick web of lies, that broke down the mighty gates of deceit. Foul forces that shattered illusions like glass, tore through the guts of its machinations, and rose from the depths, ready to take its own victims</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Intruders</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Coooome on - make more plant juice!”</p><p>Makoto prodded the tentacle with a pout. It was utterly limp, just like the other two. No amount of molestation or moaning would bring these plants back. They were dead - a blight in the otherwise vibrant, exotic room full of all manners of wondrous flora.</p><p>None of them interested Sailor Jupiter however - the only one she wanted was the kind that could make more of that sweet, sweet nectar she craved. But try as she might, her efforts were in vain.</p><p>“T-There hasss to-o-o be...I-I need more,” she told herself as her body burned beneath her skin. She craved the touch of that blue juice and the wonderful euphoria it brought her. Her skin needed the sticky touch it left behind as it poured into her skin from her pores and rushed through her body like a shot of adrenaline.</p><p>Like a shock to her system.</p><p>“W-Wait...m-m-maybe I c-c-can...oh yeeeah, I can try thisss!” Makoto perked up as she looked at her hand. Her sticky blue hand. She paid to lick up more of the juices before she cradled a bloomer vine in her hand and brought the palm of her other hand up to it. “Ok-k-kaaay, just a little bit,” she stuttered as her trembling fingers curled.</p><p>She snapped them.</p><p>A jolt of lightning shot from her into the plant. Makoto let go of the tentacle as it twitched and spasmed before her. She watched with bated breath as the long vine cracked and creaked before it slowly rose up into the air. Sailor Jupiter grinned in giddish glee as her handiwork bloomed once more before her very eyes. “It’s aliiiiive!” she squealed in delight.</p><p>The tentacle exploded. Violently.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Whom!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oof!” </em>
</p><p>Makoto flew back into the nearby dresser as the plant erupted in flames. The rest of the laboratory swiftly followed suit as the dead plants and nectar made the fire spread at an alarming rate. Sailor Jupiter merely groaned in pain as she limped down - too drained to even pull herself up and away.</p><p>The flames rose to the roof as one by one each table was consumed. Priceless, irreplaceable plants simply burned away or exploded due to the rising heat. The ash and smoke filled her lungs until Makoto coughed and wheezed. Tears streamed from her eyes as the blue sheen seemed to slowly melt away and expose her natural verdant hue. “I...W-Wha-” she mumbled as the smoke got to her.</p><p>
  <em> Wham! </em>
</p><p>Her ear twitched at the muffled sound behind her. She faintly heard the door open but she was too weak to even look back and confirm it. Just as she was about to slump over from smoke inhalation, Makoto felt something literally jolt her out of her state. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head as someone grabbed and yanked her ponytail. Hard.</p><p>“<em> Ough ough! </em>Y-Yow!”</p><p>Makoto coughed and howled in pain as she was dragged across the messy floor. Her bare ass rubbed against the tile floor as she was pulled away from the inferno. Her limbs dragged behind her as she fumbled and struggled to grab something. Her hand accidentally smacked into a switch on the wall.</p><p>
  <em> Pwissssh! </em>
</p><p>The last thing she saw of the now-ruined laboratory was some much-needed sprinklers that beat back the flames. Her butt slid out beneath her until she landed flat on her back and glanced right up at the roof. Her eyes rolled up until she could <em> just </em> make out a tall shadow of the man who had literally dragged her out of danger.</p><p>
  <em> “Urrrrrrrrr” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hah...H-Haaah...H-Heh heh heh…”</p><p>‘Usagi’ looked over the defeated original in triumph. She wiped the drool from her lips as she sneered and spat down at the unconscious blonde. “Hah...s-soo much for another round, huh Sailor-Slut?” she taunted as she looked down at her work with pride.</p><p>Cum, <em> her </em> cum, seeped out of the bride’s pussy, just as it had her mouth. Two puddles of spunk had formed a strange sort of mattress and pillow for Usagi to slumber in. she’d fallen flat on her knees and cheek, with her ass pointed right up in the air. The sight of her untouched and puckered rear was a sore temptation to the reflection. It would be quite easy to rub herself back to action and slam it in before her ‘creator’ could even react.</p><p>“Hmm...maybe one last go,” ‘Usagi’ licked her lips at the thoughts of what fun she could have. She could make that blonde slut taste the carpet as she rode the girl’s twin-tails until that fat ass squeezed out another healthy dose of girly seed. <em> ‘Maybe this is why those horny boys jerk off so much. Fuck, this is intense,’ </em> she complained as she stepped forward to claim the last hole.</p><p>‘Usagi’ stopped herself and shook the need, the desire away. “N-No, I can’t. I’ve got to get rid of this bitch, now,” she growled. She turned to the mirror that reflected the room - reflected the limp body of Usagi Tsukino and the woman who had thoroughly fucked her.</p><p>Usagi Tsukino.</p><p>‘Usagi’ glanced down at her creator with an evil grin. She limped past the unconscious bride and tapped the mirror. Her touch made the glass ripple like water as the surface grew murky and hazy again. The sight made the smile widen as she reached down and grabbed the girl’s twin-tails.</p><p>Usagi whimpered in unconscious pain as she was dragged by her hair before the mirror. Her assailant casually picked up a nearby decorative statuette in her free hand as she readied her simple plan. Toss the dead weight through the mirror, and shatter it. Easy enough.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Come...to...me.</em> </b>
</p><p>‘Usagi’ stopped dead in her tracks. The voice echoed in her head as her body refused to move. Her arms twitched, statuette in her grasp as she struggled against the simple, bout domineering voice that commanded her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Come...to...me...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bring..the...girl...</em> </b>
</p><p>“W-What the fuck?” ‘Usagi’ hissed as her eyes darted around the room. The mirror showed nothing, even in the thick layer of haze that had overtaken it. The bedroom was abandoned, save the two blondes.</p><p>But the voice persisted - never changing its pitch, never exerting more than the basest form of resonance as its mysterious will crashed down on the evil reflection. It took all of her will power to even twitch her finger, much less shift her arm.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Come...to...me…</em> </b>
</p><p>“FUCK OFF!”</p><p>
  <em> Crash! </em>
</p><p>‘Usagi’ panted as she dropped the dented statuette. The mirror pieces fell to the floor before her as the glass shattered to dust. Her hand was smeared in red from the way the fragments had grazed her skin. She winced in pain, but couldn’t even bring her arm back to examine the damage. Not when the voice compelled her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Come...to...me…</em> </b>
</p><p>‘Usagi’ limply nodded, eyes glassed over. She picked up the unconscious Usagi and cradled the girl, her creator, in her arms. Without even a single foul word she walked over the threshold and out of the bedroom. Almost a reflection of how a groom carries his bride...</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Whrr! Bzzzzzzzz! Whrr Whrrr! </em>
</p><p>Minako didn’t know how long she was strapped to the table - it all had blended together as orgasm after mind-melting orgasm had ravaged her body. She had no fear anymore - she had <em> nothing </em> anymore. No emotions, no sensations. Only words.</p><p>Pleasure is pain.</p><p><b> <em>Boom</em> </b>!</p><p>The room shuddered as wild sparks flew from the wall. The torn wires frayed and spat as the impacted circuit box smoked while its assailant shifted away. Across the room, the dastardly table shorted out abruptly and immediately stopped its long, inhumane work to make the blonde ‘happy’. One by one the implements of her blissful demise fell limp around her.</p><p>“Pwah!”</p><p>Minako spat out the dildo in her lips and gasped for much-needed breath. Without the constant stimulation on her body, she could finally focus on something - anything beyond the trap that she’d wandered her way into. “I...W-where?”</p><p>
  <em> CRAZZZZZZZK! </em>
</p><p>Her head quickly shifted to the gypsy machine as it spasmed and rattled in its box. Utter gibberish poured from its scratchy voicebox as its jerky motions slowed before her eyes.</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>H-Happy...happy….Be...ha--aaaaaaaaarmo…”</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Clunk. </em>
</p><p>Doctor Zalost went utterly still.</p><p>Minako blinked and struggled in the dim light. Her body pulled out of the rickety restraints as she groaned and shook the poison out of her head.</p><p>“P-Pleasure is...n-no no no, that’s not right,” she whimpered in pain. Pain, pain was pain - it hurt, it wasn’t good. It didn’t make her happy.</p><p>It made her angry.</p><p>“You...You jerk!” She spat to the utterly still gypsy machine “Y-You’re not even a real doctor, are you?!”</p><p>Doctor Zalost didn’t respond, at least not in any way she expected. Instead the machine... Tore apart.</p><p>“Eyah!?”</p><p>Minako gaped as the remnants of the gypsy box shattered in front of her. The torn, mechanical limbs were thrown all throughout the room and into the mess that had been left behind. Just more rubbish for the piles, no longer able to spin its sinister webs again.</p><p>She should’ve been relieved...if not for the terrifying specter that loomed behind the destroyed machine.</p><p>Minako weakly whimpered as it stepped forward with wet slaps on the floor. Inhuman, scaly arms outstretched for the blonde that laid helpless on the table before it. She couldn’t even muster a fight as it scooped her up in its arms...</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm, Mmmm~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ami leaned back into the pair of pillowy tits behind her as the woman in front deepened their kiss. The lips that lapped and slurped at her pussy sped up its ministrations as the bluenette ground and bucked down against her friend’s face. Ami felt her hands being pulled off her friend’s shoulders and right onto a nice pair of equally big breasts behind the woman she was locked in a kiss with. “Ooooh, Ami~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ami squeezed on Usagi’s boobs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Makoto pulled back and licked the spit strand between her and Ami away. The studious sailor scout felt Minako’s tongue speed up in her pussy while Rei reached up and cupped Ami’s boobs. They were all here - her dearest, closest friends. Friends that had stood by her and the many, many horrors that they’d weathered together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Friends that would never, even leave her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘This is a dream - a wonderful dream. I...I never want it to end~’ </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Grrrrrr</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Ami’s eyes flew open in alarm. She knew she heard something, something beyond the pleasured purrs and mewls of her friends as they shared some quality time together. “W-What was tha-” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>GRRRR!</b>
</p><p>ARWWWWOOOOO!</p><p>
  <em> The other girls were torn away from her - literally. Ami watched in tears and despair as her friends crumpled before her very eyes as they were torn to ribbons and blew away into the void around her. She was left alone, naked and cold on her knees as she wailed out, “N-No, my dream! It’ can’t end! IT CAN’T EN-” </em>
</p><p>N-eeeyah?!</p><p>Ami was torn from the chair by a sharp pull. Her costume-clad body clattered on the ground as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. The open book flew out of her loose hands and ultimately landed in the fireplace beside her. A sharp flash of lightning tore from the nearby window as the vile tome of twisted, tawdry tales lit up immediately. The odd hue it had taken faded away, just as the glow left Ami’s eyes.</p><p>“W-Where am I?!” she gasped before she was pulled against the floor. Her hands groped at the stone for support, but whatever had her simply was too strong. She was dragged away from the fire and back through the library as she struggled and squirmed. Her gloved fingers dragged against the ground as she picked up tiny flashes of clues in the dim, flickered light.</p><p>What she saw made it all make sense - the growls that had echoed through every sordid, sinful story. Her fingers groped over the patches of evidence in desperation. It was utterly fruitless, and she left the trail behind as she was pulled out of the library and back into the indoor gardens. A trail that was stretched out before her- left behind by her savior and captor.</p><p>Shaggy hair, and claw marks that dug <em> deep </em> into the cobblestone floor…</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Thunk! </em>
</p><p>Rei stumbled back on the table with a drunken giggle. Her legs flopped around before they stumbled off the side and knocked against the floor. Sailor Mars slid across the disturbed table cloth until her knuckle brushed against the platter. She blindly groped around until she grabbed something.</p><p>The disgraced, utterly drunk bar brawler looked at what she grabbed with a loopy smile. “Hey R-<em> Hic! </em>...H-Hey Rei, lemeonme sheee whasa have?” she imitated Usagi the best her inebriated lips could.</p><p>“A knife!” she giggled in her normal voice as she stumbled around the table.</p><p>“Noooooo!” she tried to imitate Usagi again as she accidentally stumbled forward and thrust the knife down.</p><p>
  <em> Shink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Squeeeeee!” </em>
</p><p>An inhuman squeal shook the room as the knife sunk into the roast’s head. Its body twitched once before it went utterly still. Rei was still too drunk to even respond as she swayed away from the embedded knife.</p><p>“Hwoo boooi...I Feel sh-<em> hic!- </em>oo full!” she giggled to herself. Rei sloppily pats her bare stomach and the slight swell from the copious amounts of stuffing that had been pumped into her. Her feet stumbled around the room as her arms</p><p>“The H-Hic!-illsh arrr aliiiiive!”</p><p>Rei giggled and galavanted around the dining room and away from the messy table. Her stumbled steps took her from corner to corner until she inevitably reached the fireplace that crackled and roared with a bright, vibrant fire.</p><p>Hee hee hehe-w-whoo!”</p><p>Rei stumbled and fell towards the fireplace...right as it smoothly slid up. The inebriated sailor scout simply slid down the now-exposed shaft with a squeal and a delighted, slurred giggle before the fireplace dropped back into place.</p><p>The dining room was silent again.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Castle itself shuddered under the intense storm that had eclipsed it. The world it had encroached upon slowly melted away as its grip in the mortal realm was untethered. into the mist it had formed, and into the mist would it go. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alone</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To starve</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Castle, or whatever entity possessed it, was broken - defeated. The succulent feast of raw passion and carnal delight was torn from it just as it readied itself for dessert. a fresh batch of servants and slaves, already primed and ready, taken from it by powers far, far beyond its own.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The windows grew dim as the stones settled in the mist. The Castle's sinister aura dimmed and died as its traps were torn apart...not by its captives, but by intruders. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Intruders that possessed powers and potency that greatly exceeded the malicious, malevolent manor and its devious designs. Powers that it had merely attempted to shadow if only to lull complacency upon its victims. But the powers it had mimicked had drawn their source to its domain. And in doing so, had sealed the Castle's fate.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> The living stones shuddered under the steps of giants - the gait of titans. Its inhuman machinations fell still as the masters of all masters took the castle’s captives for their own. the chambers that had once been the Castle's to command were now mere rooms. Thrones and chambers for the most hallowed of all horrors.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From the old world, where superstition still reigns supreme</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From the very storm that shattered the heavens and brought life where once were deaths</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From the realm of sands where gods once walked the long trail of life</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From the misty nights and woods where nature eclipsed man</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And from the darkest, deepest lagoon in the untouched jungles</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>They had entered its domain. they had taken its prizes. and now, it had nothing - not but cracked stone, rotted, wood, and the torn banners of a dead kingdom that fluttered in the wind.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Castle’s night was over - the Legends had risen</em> </b>
</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>